Divine Right
by XX-Kaiser's-Angel-XX
Summary: "I'm a half-demon. I was born of the Underworld's fire. I have powers that you couldn't even dream of yet I try to be good." Raven scoffed. "But you, your just a man trying to right the wrongs that were done to you. Your going at them the wrong way. Using your methods your just going to become like them or even worse. So stop what you are doing before it's to late, Jason Todd."
1. A Call for Help

**Divine Right**

Teen Titans

_**Pairing: Raven & Slade**_

Declaimer: _**I own nothing.**_ Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have a say so for the characters I create and the plot.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

**=Sent Thoughts=**

Chapter One

_**A Call For Help**_

#######################################

"Nightwing I need your help." Batman said as if he was in pain.

"Why do you need my help?" Nightwing demanded crossly. His frown intensified as he asked. "Why don't you ask your new sidekick for help?"

"Dick you know he is too young." Batman said as he ran his hand down his face. "He was hurt in the last fight with Joker." At the mention of the clown villain Nightwing's face shifted into a scowl. "He is not badly hurt but he does have broking bones."

Nightwing looked away from the screen thinking. As he faced it again he said. "I'm not saying that I'm going to help you but I would like to know who it is that is giving the Great Batman such a hard time." Nightwing said in a condescending manner.

"The name of the villain is Deathstroke. He was inactive for a couple of years and then all of a sudden he came back last year." Nightwing's eyebrow rose as he took in the information. Batman sighed as he saw his old sidekick's expression. "He has teamed up with the Joker. The problem is that he works for completely mercenary tendencies."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to come and help you against some unknown Merc." Nightwing said as his voice took on a hard edge. "All you can tell me is his name and nothing else." Nightwing scoffed as he looked away.

"I would not have asked if I did not think that I needed help." Batman said as he looked to be chewing nails. His face twisted because of his lost pride. Nightwing chuckled as he took in the expression causing Batman to glare.

Nightwing waved his hands in a placating gesture as he spoke. "You got to calm down Bat's it's bad for your blood pressure." He said with a smirk.

"Don't worry about my blood pressure." Batman demanded hotly as he slammed his hand against the computer console.

Nightwing once again raised one of his eyebrows as he took in the blatant rage that he was displaying. His eyes narrowed as he thought. "It seems you are in more trouble then you are letting on." At that being said Batman looked away and scowled. With a nod of his head he caused Nightwing's to frown to deepen. "You have grown used to fighting with a sidekick, you've lost your edge Bats." Batman glared and went to rise to his feet. Nightwing placed his hand palm out to stop him. He started to speak. "Two are _almost _always better than one. You need someone to watch your back." Nightwing stopped as a thought accrued to him. "The villains are teaming up in small groups. It must have started when that Deathstroke character came out of hiding. Tell me about him, how he holds himself, how he speaks?"

"Fine, He stands straight and tall with military discipline. His voice might be muffled by the mask he wears but sounds confident and composed. He is rarely angered. The mask is black and has an orange circle in the middle. He looks to only have one eye. He wears a suit like mine but with out the cape and cowl. The top half is black but the bottom half is orange and the legs are black." As he finished the description Nightwing's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Slade!" He said as if it was the worst curse word he could say. "It seems like your army Merc just might be the same villain that was giving me a hard time." Nightwing took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. "He was a thorn in my team and my side. He left about a year ago. So it looks like he took up his other alias."

"So if he was such a big problem then you will help me."

"No' I have something else better to do but I will send the strongest member of my team." Robin said with a smirk. "They have the power to throw Slade around like a rag doll."

"So the strongest part of you team. Meaning stronger than you?" Batman asked causing Nightwing to scowl. "Fine!" Batman sighed. "When will he get here?"

Nightwing smirk grew as he spoke. "They will be there by subway tomorrow morning. Bright and early probably the first train. So get some shut eye you are going to need it."

As he stopped he cut the transmission with a laugh.

"Nightwing!" Batman cursed as the transmission was cut.

"At least Master Dick was kind enough to send help." Alfred said as he placed a cup of tea and plate of cookies by Batman's elbow.

Batman scoffed as he removed his cowl. He took a sip of his tea and looked at the plate of cookies with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw a recipe on the cooking channel and wanted to try it out." When Batman heard that he frowned and mumbled under his breath. All Alfred did was smile and ask. "Well, Master Bruce do you have anything else that you will require from me tonight?" Bruce Wayne shook his head. Alfred bowed holding the tea tray under his arm. He then left the Batcave and its owner to his thoughts.

"He's sending the strongest part of his team. Powerful enough to throw someone around like a rag doll." Bruce mused as he to left to get some sleep.

##################################################

Laughter was given at the thought of Batman's reaction. Nightwing sat at the blank computer screen chuckling. He rose to his feet as he shook his head and sighed. "It looks like I'm going to have to send Raven. If it was any other villain I would have just sent Cyborg and Beast Boy."

Nightwing left the control room and walked to Raven's door. He went to knock on the door only to have it open a crack. The slightly open door revealed a purple eye and part of a female wearing a dark blue cloak with the hood pulled up obscuring her face in shadows. Small delicate hands kept the sliding door open. "Yes Nightwing, What do you want?" She looked pointedly at Nightwing's still raised fist and raised an eyebrow at him.

Nightwing took his hand back and rubbed the back of his head as he gave a nervous chuckle. "Evening Rae, I hope you weren't sleeping." He said. Raven's eyes narrowed as if silently demanding him to answer her question. "Bats in need of help and I would like for you to go and help him." Nightwing said in one breath. Raven's eyebrow once again rose in question. Nightwing sighed and took a deep breath. "He is used to having a sidekick watch his back. The villains in Gotham are teaming up in small groups. I would help but I have something very important to take care of soon, as you know."

"I know Nightwing." Raven sighed as she looked away. A frown marred her serene face.

"But why are you sending me? You usually would have just sent Cy and BB as a tag-team." Raven scoffed at the thought.

"Yeah about that, he he, I would have sent them if it was anyone else." Nightwing's eye widened as Raven's narrowed. He quickly said as he covered his head with his arms. "I think it has something to do with Slade. And since once chucked him around that cave and slammed him off walls, I thought it should be you to go and fight him."

"You want me to go all the way to Gotham to fight Slade all by myself. . ." Raven began only to be interrupted.

"You won't be alone you will have Batman for back up." Nightwing beamed happily only to pale because of Raven's irritated glare.

"Batman will be my back up, hmm, and here I thought that Batman was the one in need of help. And what if I don't want to help?" Raven asked causing Nightwing to become increasingly uneasy.

"Um Yeah about that I kind of already told him that you would do it." With each word out of his mouth Raven's face darkened and her hands clenched. If Nightwing would have looked up from the floor, where he was staring at like a child looking guilty, he would have noticed the warning signs and shut up. "I told him that I would be sending our strongest member, and you know that you are the strongest. You took on the whole team and defeated us with ease." He finally looked up to see that Raven had composed herself.

"Let me get this straight. I have no choice in the matter because you already said that I would do it." At Nightwing's nod Raven finally snapped. "How dare you. What if I had plans?" Raven demanded.

"Well you never have any plans. You never do anything except fight crime, read or stay in your room for extended periods of time. The only time that you leave the tower alone is to go to the library, the café you like and the beach at sunset to watch the colors hit the waves." He stated not knowing what he was revealing.

Raven's eyebrows rose in to her hairline as her mouth opened slightly in shock. As she overcame her shock she scowled and narrowed her eyes. "You have been following me or at least tracking me." Raven said with her voice deadly calm. "Where as I do not like to have my privacy invaded, it is over and done with and is in the past." Nightwing gave a sigh of relief only for Raven to begin again. "But if it ever happens again I will do to you what I did to Slade and I doubt you would survive." She looked to Nightwing and he was pale and shaking with fear. "When do I have to leave?" Raven demanded.

Nightwing pulled himself together and said. "You will have to leave in a few hours. Bats' is expecting you in the early morning. So get packed and ready to go. You will be taking the subway." Nightwing said in his overbearing leader's voice causing Raven left eye to twitch. Nightwing noticed her twitching eye and leaned closer to her. As he opened his mouth Raven slammed the door in his face causing him to jump.

"Nightwing, you better go away or I will have to hurt you." Nightwing paled and then took off running down the hall to the safety of the lounge.

Raven leaned against her door and sighed. "Here I was contemplating leaving the Titans for a while and this happens." She looked at the floor in thought. "I guess this could be a good thing. I was beginning to feel trapped and like I was missing something." She walked over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a flattened backpack and duffle bag. She placed them on her bed as she sorted through her clothes. Slowly she put the clothes that she would be taking with her and filled up the bags. The last thing she placed in her back pack was her new spell book and mirror.

"Well that seems like everything." Raven said. She thought about how she was going to get to Gotham. She would have to ask Cyborg to take her to the Metropolitan subway station.

She walks out of her room and shut the door. She went down the hall and around the corner to the lounge. She looked at her friends as they slowly faced her. As she looked at each of her friends her eyes landed on Nightwing and narrowed. Nightwing tried to make his body as small as possible and hide in the seat cushion. Everyone looked from Nightwing to Raven with eyebrows raised. At Raven's head shake they went back to what they had been doing. Raven went over and stood in front of Cyborg.

"Cyborg I need you to take me to the Metropolitan subway station around four o' clock am. I have to take the bullet train to Gotham. Batman is expecting me on the first train."

"Sure I'll take you but why the last minute?" All Raven did was look pointedly at Nightwing. "So not your first choice I take it. Well get some sleep ok." As Raven nodded and wished _almost_ everyone good night Cyborg turned to Nightwing. "What the heck did you do?" Cyborg demanded. As he listened to what Nightwing had to say he shook his head in amazement. He started to laugh causing Nightwing to cross his arms and scowl.

As Raven entered her room the last thing she heard was the laughter.

As she stood leaning against her door she thought about her team. She cared for them greatly but they each had someone. Nightwing had Starfire and she had to see them together each day. She was fine with their relationship but was lonely. BB was starting a new relationship with Terra and Cyborg had Jinx. Terra's memories had started to come back and with them her powers. Raven remembered the first time she trained her. It did not go well but she got better over time.

Jinx was starting to show signs of switching sides to be with Cyborg. Nightwing was against it but was quickly out voted. Starfire was ecstatic about the thought of another girl in the Tower. Already there was a room made up for her. Both Terra and Jinx might even be moved in by the time she got back.

Raven thought about how both BB and Jinx broke in to her room and played with her things. She knew that she could not just leave her stuff lying around.

She levitated to her book shelve and browsed through her spell books. In one she saw a spell that would create a dimensional space that could hold anything that would fit in the size of space that was created. She looked up what she would need and found out that she had everything required. She would have to enchant something to act as a gate way. She found that she could enchant one of the gems she used to hold her powers. The gem that clasped on her left wrist was prefect for the spell. She got the ingredients out and cast the spell.

She was tired from the spell work and the long day. So she went to sleep telling herself that she would pack the rest of her things in the morning. She took off her cloak and removed her boots. She got in to bed tired to change the rest of the way. She set her alarm for three o clock in the morning.

As she fell asleep her thoughts turned to Slade.

######################################################

The sun had not yet risen and would not for another couple of hours when an alarm began blaring. A slim delicate hand shot out from beneath the covers and shut off the alarm. From beneath the same covers a feminine groan was heard. The hand that turned off the alarm threw back the covers and reveals the body of a pale female.

Raven sat up and placed her feet on the floor. She yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked blearily at the clock and saw the time. She groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"Damn you Nightwing." She swore under her breath. Grumbling to herself she stood and stretched. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, dark purple under garments, black socks and a loose fitted shirt with bell shaped sleeve and a black vest along with knee high black boots. With the clothes placed on the bed she walked in to her bathroom and shut the door.

She shimmied out of her clothes and put them in the hamper. With her body bare she stepped in to the shower and shut the curtain. She turned on the hot water and stood under the spray until she was soaked. One hand parted her hair as the other reached for the shampoo. She gave off a pleased sigh as the smell of apple blossom permeated the air. As she worked it into a rich lather she rinsed it out of her hair. She put conditioner in her hair and let it set. She grabs her body wash and washcloth and washed her form. When she was clean and covered in suds she rinsed off and removed the conditioner from her hair.

When she was sud-free she turned off the water and opened the curtain.

She reached for a towel and dried off her body and hair. She stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around torso and waist. Walking out of the bathroom she got dressed.

Dressed and ready to go she stood in the middle of her room.

She held the be-spelled gem and slowly said the spell. The gem rose from her hands and floated in front of her. It started to glow. Her things started to float towards the glowing gem, even her bathing supplies. When the objects hit the light they disappeared into the dimensional space.

Her room was bare except for her duffle bag, backpack and boots. She picked them up as someone knocked on her door. She pulled on her knee high boots as she opened the door wide. Cyborg stood in the doorway and stared at the bare room.

"You and Nightwing said it was to help Batman until the new Robin got better. You guys didn't say it was going to be for good.

"I'm not going away for good I just can't leave my things here with BB around. Can you even imagine what trouble he could cause with one of my spell books? Some of the spells will not work for him but that doesn't mean they all will not." Raven sighed and shook her head as Cyborg looked a little worried. "I placed everything in here." She said as she showed him the gem. Cy's human eyebrow rose.

"How did you get everything into that tiny thing?"

"It's not tiny and it is only a gate way. And how I did it is by a spell." She said as Cyborg just shook his head. He reached for her duffle bag as he handed her a mug of herbal tea that he had made for her. As she sipped her tea she followed Cyborg into the kitchen. She finished her tea and placed the mug in the sink.

"Well I'd ask if you had everything but it looks like you do." He said as he watched her back the herbal tea boxes in her back pack. She slung her backpack on to her shoulders as she gave him a small smile and a nod. "Do you want anything for breakfast?" Cyborg asked the mage.

"No thank you it is too early for breakfast. The tea was enough. Thanks for that by the way." She smiled.

"So Rae, how are you doing?" Cyborg asked leaning against the counter.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You know what I mean.

"It's stable and has not changed." Raven said as she scowled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure it's my body we're talking about here." Raven stated as she glared at the floor. Cyborg stood up straight and reached over and ruffled Raven's hair, causing Raven to smack his hand away and fix her hair. Cyborg chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't see why you keep your hair so short. You look better with long hair anyways."

"Long hair gets in the way when you fly and when you fight." Raven said as she fingered a lock of her hair.

"If that's true then why does Starfire have such long hair?"

"Am I the only one that has seen Star get thrown around and grabbed by her hair. It happens every so often." She thought for a moment and said. "Long hair makes it harder to get my hood up."

"Speaking about your hood the team and I talked last night. And seeing as your going to be fighting in a new city we thought that you should get a new uniform." Cyborg said as he walked over to the hall closet and opened the door. On a shelf he took off a medium sized box. He closed the door and walked over to Raven with it under his arm.

"These are your new uniforms. Some of the pieces do not go with the main uniform. BB and Star added in some things." He handed her the box and she went to open it. "Hey read the sign on the box first."

Raven read 'Open box only in Gotham, _PS far enough away so you can't hurt us,_ PPS

Have a glorious time in the Bat city. "Let me guess Night, BB and then Star." And at his nod she said. "Where's yours?"

"Mine is inside pinned to the uniform. I thought because you're getting older and filling out a new uniform was called for. It might take awhile to get used to because your legs will be covered." He looked away and scratched the side of his face. "I won't be there to knock the guys' blocks off for commenting about your legs and what they would like to do with them." He said quietly as Raven placed her head in her hands to hide her blush.

Cyborg smiled. "We hope you like it and will wear them. You do not have to wear Star's or BB's only the main uniform."

Raven placed the box into the dimensional portal. Cyborg was impressed. "What else can you fit in there?"

"About everything, I could put BB in there but I do not know for how long he might live."

"Well that answers that question. Let's get going Rae." Cyborg said as he led the way out of the kitchen and down to the hanger bay. They walked over to and got into the T-car.

The car started and left through the under water tunnel. It was a quiet ride as the two occupants watched the road. Down streets and around corners the T-car sped. Almost to fast they got to their destination. Cyborg parked the car and he and Raven both got out. Cyborg locked up and led the way into the Metro station. They looked up out the train schedule and saw that one would be leaving in a few minutes.

"Hey Rae that's the train you need to take. You wait here and I will get the ticket." Cyborg said has he gone to do as he said. Raven stood there and looked around the station.

Almost no one was there because of the time. Raven heard hurried footsteps and turned towards them. She was picked up and ran to the train. As she looked up she saw it was only Cyborg. As he placed her on the train steps he said. "Here is your ticket you better get in there and take a seat. It's going to be leaving soon."

"You do know that I could have walked, right."

Cyborg's human side of his face blushed as he scratched his head and smiled. "Sorry about that I did not want you to miss your train."

Raven stood up and with the added height of the stairs was almost as tall as Cyborg. She reached out and hugged him surprising Cyborg with the gesture. He was lost for a moment and then returned the hug.

"Well good bye then. You have your communicator and everything. Call and tell me when you get there or if anything goes wrong." He said as he released her. He watched her walk in to the train and followed along on the out side and stood by the window of her seat. She opened the window and stuck her head out. As she was doing so the train began to move. Cyborg ran beside the train and easily kept up with it until he hit the edge of the platform. He stood there and waved until Raven and the train she was on was out of sight.

"I hope she will be alright. Don't know who she is going to have to fight but if she gets hurt _both_ Night and Bats are going to hear from me." Cyborg said as he left the station and drove home.

#########################################

The Metro Train was quiet for being so early in the morning. It was almost too quiet. A small group of thieves were in the last car of the train. They were preparing to take over and relieve everyone of their valuables.

Guns were loaded and masks were set in place. The leader stood in front of his minions of five. He began his speech. "Alright everyone, the time has come for moment of glory. With this heist we will have our name in the papers. And with the Boy Wonder out of commission Batman is by himself. He is being run ragged. So now is the time to let everyone know the name '_Shadow Thieves_' and tremble."

As he finished his band of renegades cheered.

"We will come out of this baggage car and work our way to the front. When we get there we will stop the train and disappear."

He strutted to the door with his guild members behind him. He slammed the door open and rushed in. As his minions crowded around him he was surprised with the lack of people. Only five people were in the seats. An old couple sat by themselves. A mother and her child sat not far away. A single teen female sat by herself.

"Everyone put your hands in the air and nobody gets hurt." He said as he waved around his hand gun. Four out of five raised their hands. The old couple looked like their time had come. The mother and child looked terrified. The teen looked to be sleeping with head phones in her ears. His faced morphed in to a scowl as he said. "Wait here." He strutted over to stand in front of the teen and shouted. "Hey Wake Up." His shout of rage scared the little girl and caused her to begin cry.

"Shut that brat up, before I have to shut her up myself." The leader threatened. The mother, with tears pouring from her eyes, tried to comfort her baby girl. The leader sensed movement behind him and turned around. He watched as the teen sat up straight and removed one of the ear buds from her ears. Her face slowly rose to face him. When her eyes opened he stood transfixed by her violet spheres. Her face morphed into a scowl far worse then his.

"Do you think that you could keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." The violet eyed beauty monotones.

He shook off his daze and pointed the gun at her face. "Look here little misses. This is a robbery. There is no point trying to act brave or anything. Cause nobody is going to hold it against you."

"Let me get this straight." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You guys are new to the whole crime thing."

"How do you know?" He asked angrily.

"You all have masks that really do not hide your identities. Some of you even have name tags or work logos." The leader looked at his team and saw that she was telling the truth. She began speaking again so he faced her. "All of you were very loud. You startled the elderly couple and woke the little girl. The elderly gentlemen was about to report you." She sighed and got ready to deliver her worst comment. "You are robbing a train too early in the morning. Barely anyone's on it. Pulse you all smell terrible. Also the name of your guild you guys took from the game '_Baldur's Gate'._" She said as she placed her hands behind her back.

With her hands hidden they began to glow black. With a thought she had the robbers stuck to the ceiling. All the guns fell to the floor. "You also tried to rob the wrong train. It looks like somebody on this train's to strong for you. Not sure who it is but it looks like you will be stuck up there for the remainder of the ride." She looked over to the gentleman and said. "You might want to go and tell the conductor to call and have the police ready to take them in to custody." She said with a smile. The gentleman nodded and left the car to do just that.

################################################

All was once again quiet on the train as it pulled in to station. A dozen police officers stood at the ready.

Bruce Wayne was running late. He had over slept and with out Alfred's help would not have gotten here on time. He was surprised to see the police and was regretting not coming as Batman. He walked over to Commissioner Gordon to see what is wrong.

"Commissioner what is going on here?" He asked.

"What? Oh, Hello Mister Wayne. We have a report of a break in. What are you doing here?" Commissioner Gordon asked.

"If there is a break in why are your men so relaxed? Shouldn't they be prepared to quell the robbers?" He demanded. "And the reason I'm here is because I am picking up a friend of Dick's."

"Oh, One of Richard's friends is it." Commissioner said only to be glared at. "Oh yes your question. Hmm, the thing is we won't need to. The robbers are now stuck to the ceiling of the second to last car. We thought it was a hoax when we got the call but so many people saw it. About everyone walked back there at some point to go stare and laugh at the robbers. The last person that we spoke to was a little girl. She said it was funny how the 'bad men' all floated up and got stuck. It was like magic. We thought why a child would lie so here we are waiting."

Everyone came to attention as the train came to a stop. When the doors opened the police rushed to the second to last car. They stopped amazed by what they saw. Six grown men stuck to the ceiling of car by what looks to be black energy. A camera man took advantage of the shock and got pictures of it. He also got a side view of the purple haired teen as he took a shot. He was staring at the girl before he was caught and made to leave. When the police entered one by one the robbers were slowly lowered to the ground and taken away. As the last man was caught the people left the train.

Bruce Wayne stood off to the side and watched the proceedings. He was surprised when a teenage girl walked over to him and stood in front of him with bags. When he raised his eyebrow the girl sighed. She said. "Nightwing sends his regards." She said under her breath.

"So you're the help. I thought he said it was going to be a boy."

"No he said he was going to send the strongest member. So here I am."

"Well I hope you don't mind but I am going to call your leader when we get home."

"That's fine." She said in monotone. "The name is Raven by the way." She said as she walked out of the station with Bruce Wayne following closely after.

##########################################

Here ends Chapter One

Batman calls for help and is answered.

Game guilds are mocked.

And people float and get stuck to ceilings.

Just another morning on the subway train.

Will update other stories before I update this. This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing off


	2. A Gotham Welcome

**Divine Right**

Teen Titans

_**Pairing: Raven & Slade**_

Declaimer: _**I own nothing.**_ Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have a say so for the characters I create and the plot.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

**=Sent Thoughts=**

Chapter Two

_**A Gotham Welcome**_

#######################################

The exit had got barred by the police, because of what had happened. The passengers of the train were all questioned by the police. Each account was the same, except for the six in the second to the last car.

With that being the one and only car the robbers had tried to steal from. Everyone except the six that had seen the fight were able to leave.

So unfortunately for her, Raven had to stay until they got finished questioning her. She, along with the five other witnesses, had to get taken to the police station to resume questioning.

Bruce Wayne stood with his back leaning against the wall. He looked at his watch and sighed in asperation. He lightly hit his head against the wall. He thought about what had happened to lead him to being where he was at the moment.

First he had to ask yesterday for help from his former sidekick. Then he had to wake up early to pick up said help, only to get railroaded by some half wit-robbers and the police. And let's not forget that he had to follow a police car, which held the very person he was here for in the first place. And now he was standing in the police station, waiting for them to finish with the questioning. It certainly wasn't his week, with what was going on and the week was just starting. And let's not forget that instead of a boy he had been sent a girl.

Not that he was sexist or anything. But how could a young teenage girl be the strongest member of Nightwing's team. She was at least a head or more shorter then him. She looked so tiny and fragile like a china doll. A gothic china doll but still it just made no sense at all. Was her hair naturally purple and if it wasn't why dye it the color she did. She was also pale, a milky porcelain pale, like she didn't go outside. He was for once glad he didn't come as Batman, she was in civilian clothes. If others saw her with him they might put two and two together. They might find out that he is in fact the Dark Knight. There goes his secret identity all because Nightwing couldn't give him all the facts. Just what he needed.

And when he got home he was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it took him the whole afternoon. He once again looked at the time and grimaced. The questioning had already taken an hour, how much longer was it going to take?

Just as that thought ran through his mind the door to the interrogation room opened. And out trooped the witnesses followed by the interrogators. Bruce Wayne stood up straight as he waited for Raven to exit so they could both leave. But it seems that she was still being questioned and from what he could see of her, she was starting to get pissed.

Commissioner Gordon came walking in to the waiting room from his office. Bruce made a bee line straight for him.

"Commissioner, when will Raven be allowed to leave? I have some important business to take care of and I'm waiting for a call." Bruce demanded.

Commissioner Gordon stood still and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry Bruce; it seems she spoke to the robbers. And from what we can tell she was closest to where we believe the black substance originated." The Commissioner sighed. "From what we gathered no one knows where it came from. It could have been someone on the train or someone outside of it." Commissioner Gordon got cut off as the interrogation door was once again opened. Finally Raven was allowed to leave.

They watched as she shook hands with the interrogators and walked towards them. "Well it looks like she will be allowed to leave now. So if you excuse me, I have some work to do." He said as he nodded to both Raven and Bruce. He left them alone as he returned to his office.

A frown marred Raven's beautiful face as she stood in front of Bruce. She looked up at him and glared. If looks could kill Bruce believed he would be dead by now. Raven sighed as she ran a hand through her short-cropped hair.

"Can we leave now or do you have something else that you have to do here?" Raven demanded in her emotionless voice. She adjusted her backpack and switched the duffel bag from her left hand to her right, as she waited for him to answer. She raised an eyebrow at him as she placed her left hand on her hip and tapped her right foot.

Bruce finally broke off staring at her as he cleared his throat.

"We are leaving now so get ready to leave." He said as he turned on his heels and marched out the door. Raven watched him for a moment before she scoffed and followed after.

As they exited the police station she watched as Bruce walked to the passenger side. He opened the door for her. With a sigh she slid into the seat as Bruce shut the door. He then walked around the car to the driver side. He opened the door and got in. Shutting the door he put on his seat belt. Raven put on hers. With them both seat belted in he turned on the car. He then backed out of the parking space.

"Is there any place you would like to go or would you rather just go to the mansion and unpack?" Bruce asked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked to be leaning against the door with the side of her head placed against the window.

"You should watch the road more and not stare at me so much." She said as she pointed at the road in front of the car. Bruce brought his eyes to the front just in time to stop before he hit the car in front of him. He saw that the light had just turned red. "You should really spend more time looking at the signals." Raven monotoned as Bruce looked to her and glared. All Raven did was wave a hand at him and said. "It's not my fault you can't look where you are going."

Bruce scoffed as he put the car into gear and they were once again on their way.

"Why are you staring at me anyways?" Raven said out of the blue.

Bruce blinked once then twice as he processed the question.

"Is purple your natural hair color or did you dye it?"

"Of course it is my natural color. Why the heck would I dye it purple in the first place?" She said as she fingered a strand of her hair. "If you find it so odd I can fix so my real hair color is hidden."

"Well, it might be better if you had a more natural hair color. But it would have to fit your complexion."

"So in other words a plain color because the true color of my hair causes people to stare. Oh joy. What else am I going to have to change to make you happy?" Raven sarcastically deadpanned causing Bruce to frown.

"You could drop the attitude."

"So sorry can't do that." Raven said as she crossed her arms. "Beggars can't be chooser. But nice try though." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "So can you tell me the full reason that I am here."

"You will be helping me until Tim is fully healed. The rest will have to wait until we get to the mansion. We can't tell who is listening."

"I know a part of your character already, your paranoid." She said as she covered her eyes with a hand and gave a dramatic sigh. "Great a paranoid business man, it is a surprise that you business is still going. But beware the people in white coats." Raven said cryptically causing Bruce to give a snort of laughter. Raven turned her head slightly towards him and raised an eyebrow.

Bruce gave a smirk and chose to ignore her.

The rest of the ride was silent with Raven staring out the window and Bruce keeping his eyes on the road. Out of the corner of her eye Raven saw a white-haired man with an eye patch over his left eye.

"Fine, if purple is such an odd color for hair what about white? And I don't mean old, I mean someone from their mid twenties to late twenties." She said as she tapped the window with her knuckles.

Bruce looked through the rear view mirror at the man in question. "Some times that just happens but I never saw another human with a natural hair color of purple."

"Well sorry for not being human." Raven sneered as she glared at anything passing.

"What do you mean you're not human?"

"I'll tell you when we go there, if not you can just ask Nightwing."

"Fine I'll do just that."

############################################

The white-haired man in question stood transfixed at the car that had just passed him. He saw in the passenger seat of the car, a little bird he thought he was not going to see in this city. From what he could see she did not change much from the last time he saw her. The only thing he could see that was different was instead of grey skin, she was pale like the moon. He could not see all of her because the door was in the way. All he could see was her head and arm. A smirk came to his lips as he thought of the possibilities.

"Well Little Bird what are you doing so far from home and in this dismal cesspool of a city?" He murmured to himself in a semi deep smooth voice.

"Did you say something Master Slade?" His butler asked of him as he stood by the open car door.

"No Wintergreen I was just thinking out loud." He turned to go thinking of what was going on. Why was Raven in Gotham? More importantly why was she with Bruce Wayne? A stray thought accrued to him and he chuckled under his breath.

_-So it looks like the Play Boy is the Dark Knight after all-_

############################################

The squealing of tires on the asphalt heralded the arrival of the Master and his guest. Alfred the elderly butler opened the front door and walked down the steps. He went to the passenger side and opened the door. What stepped out of the car was not what he had expected. But with his long life he had learned to not judge by appearances.

The girl who stepped out looked no older than sixteen.

"Hello young miss, my name is Alfred and I will be here to care of you. What might your name be?" Alfred said as he slightly bowed to her.

"My name is Raven." She said with a slight smile as she raised her right hand to shake. But like a proper gentleman he did not shake it, but gave a small kiss on the back of her hand. This caused Raven to blush slightly.

Bruce had left the car when Alfred introduced himself. He stood beside them, frowning at them. The reason he was frowning was the ease of which Raven was acting around Alfred, but with him her attitude was rude and sarcastic.

Bruce Wayne scoffed and went to enter his mansion. The reaction of one teen was not worth getting angry over, at least he thought so.

"What's his problem?" Raven whispered to Alfred.

Alfred shook his head and smile.

"Do not worry Miss Raven; I believe he woke up on the wrong side of the bat cave." He stated as he gave a small wink to her. Raven gave a small giggle before she covered her mouth with her hand.

Alfred gave a smile just as Bruce appeared in the doorway.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there all day?" Bruce asked in asperation. He was starting to get angry quickly. The lack of knowledge was not much help either. All he wanted to do is sit down and call Nightwing. If it led to a shouting match so be it. Nightwing should have told the whole story and not just bits and pieces.

He didn't even know what powers she had. He was now working with someone, who he was now thinking, was a ticking time bomb. At least that seemed that way with him. With others she seemed fine but with him not so much, which he found greatly irritating.

Alfred entered the mansion with Raven following close behind him.

"If you would but follow me, I will take you to your room to get unpacked." Alfred said as he went to lead her up the stairs.

"I want her to call Nightwing first." Bruce demanded. "I want a full explanation about why he had to send her." Alfred frowned in disapproval.

"You know how to get a hold of him. There is no reason you need Raven." He admonished. "It would be a show of proper manners to see to the guest's comfort before making demands." With that being said he turned on his heels and led Raven away.

Bruce was left at the bottom of the steps glaring at the wall. He shrugged and went down to the bat cave. He was not going to change his clothes just for a call so he was just going to wear his mask.

He walked over to the computer console as he got his mask of the rack. He sat down and placed the mask over his head. With the mask in place he typed in the Titan Tower code and waited for someone to pick up.

He sat back in his seat as he sighed to himself. It sure was taking someone a long time to pick up. What if they were on a mission or they had left the tower.

Just when he was about to shut the connection down someone finally answered.

The one who answered was an orange skinned girl with red hair and green eyes. She gave him a happy carefree smile.

"Hello Nightwing's paternal figure, it is glorious to speak to you." Her enthusiasm caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you talking to Star?" Bruce heard Nightwing ask from somewhere off-screen.

"I am talking to the Man of Bats." She said as she smiled at someone off-screen.

"You mean Batman right Star?" He heard a voice ask that he could not identify.

"Yes that is what I said Cyborg." She said still smiling.

"No you said the Man of . . ., Oh never mind." Nightwing was heard to say as he came in front of the console. "What do you want Bats?" He demanded of his old mentor.

"I would like to talk about the help you sent." He began only to get interrupted by a high squeaky voice.

"What do you mean help?" Nightwing was sent flying by what seemed to be a green ram. The ram faced the console and turned in to a green-skinned scrawny teenage boy. "You've got Raven to help you. If you need any help Mister Batman sir I will be over there in a flash. I could even be your temporary sidekick." He said as he jumped up and down with poorly disguised enthusiasm.

"Who are you?" Batman began only for the very cave to shake as a voice thundered… "_BEAST BOY_."

The green boy turned pale as he moved to back away. He gave a nervous giggle.

"It seems she opened my present. Don't let her teleport here anytime soon or she will kill me." With that being said he ran just in time, because a moment after that Raven phased through the ceiling.

When Batman turned to her to tell her off about not using the elevator, he was bought up short. When he took in her appearance he was stuck dumb.

"What are you staring at?" Raven demanded hotly as she ran her hand through her now knee-length hair. She looked upset with the increased length but Batman thought it looked beautiful. She glared at him and said. "I don't care if you think it looks beautiful or not. I hate long hair."

"I never said that." He said.

"You didn't have to." She said as she tapped the side of her head.

Bruce frowned as he understood the gesture. "You read my mind." He stated to which she nodded. "You shouldn't read people's minds. It is unsightly and rude." He was cut short when.

"Hey didn't you want to talk to me about something?" Nightwing's shouting voice brought them back to the task at hand. Batman turned around to face the console as Raven phased through the ceiling. He thought it odd that someone could just got through something instead of around it.

##################################################

Twenty Minutes Prior- Raven

Alfred led Raven up the stairs. At the top they turned right.

"If it is not too much trouble, can I have an empty room?" Raven asked as she rubbed her arm.

"Of course, but won't you need a bed?" Alfred asked.

"I already have that covered." She said with a small smile. Alfred nodded and led her to the room at the end of the hall. The room was to the left. It had a lovely view of the gardens and backyard. He opened the door and stood off to the side. Raven entered and was surprised by its size.

"It's twice the size of my room at the Tower." She said as she looked around.

"Now that you know what room is yours what would you like for breakfast?"

"Do you have herbal tea, because if you don't I have some boxes." Raven said as she fished the boxes from her backpack.

"We don't have, any so I'm afraid we will have to use the boxes you have." Alfred said as he took the boxes. "Well the drink has been covered, what would you like to eat?"

"Do you know how to make waffles?" Raven said quietly.

"Yes I do, I guess they are your favorite also." Raven looked up in slight shock. "They are mine as well, but Master Bruce prefers pancakes. He does not drink tea either. He drinks coffee and large amounts of it." Alfred said with a conspiratorial wink. "That might be why he is so high sprung." He went to the door.

"Miss Raven you should unpack while I make breakfast." He said as he left the room. He then went down stairs and into the kitchen.

Raven shut the door after he had left. She fished out the gem and with her magic; she took everything from the pocket dimension and set up her room. It looked just like her old room, except the walls were white and there was more room.

The box that Cyborg had given her was on the bed. She walked over to it, with her powers she took off the tape and opened it. Inside the box was an assortment of objects. The things that were taking up the most space were the new uniforms. She took them out and looked them over. The shirt was like a tunic and looked to stop mid thigh with out being buckled. The bottom was a pair of loose fitted pants made from a durable material. She was given five sets. Along with the uniform she was given silver gauntlets that went from her wrist to elbow. She also found shin protectors made of silver that looked to attach to her boots.

She took a note off of one of them. She read.

"Hey Rae, here are your new uniforms. The pants are a must because I will not be there to protect you little sis. When Johnny Rancid had you pinned I feared for the worst. I'm just glad I was able to blast him off of ya. I don't trust Batman to keep you safe, because he can't even protect his own sidekick. You might not like them but you have to wear them. Can you please, if only for my peace of mind? Thanks Rae, Take care."

She gave a slight smile as she placed the uniforms and the note off to the side. She looked back into the box. A metal protective mask was under where the uniforms were. It was pitch black with eyeholes and the area around the mouth was cut out. There was another piece of metal that looked to be the back off the mask. She saw that it was meant to protect her head and hide her identity further.

"It looks like they don't want anyone to know that I am part of the Teen Titans." She said as she placed the mask against her face. She could see through the eye holes fine. She put both sides of the mask aside. She reached into the box and took out a black cloak. It was slightly different than her old one. It had a silver color around the collar. It silver was a line in the front but in the back it came to a 'V'. It had a black hood.

She put it off to the side and fished out the others.

The last thing in the box was a small wooden box. It looked like a jewelry box or music box. It had arcane markings carved into the wood. A raven with its wings stretched out was inscribed on the top. She smiled at the sheer beauty of the thing. A note had been attached to the side and it said. "From Starfire."

She took the box out and opened it. She was able to make out a note that said. "From Beast Boy and Jinx." She read before a spell activated itself. She threw the box from her, it landed on the bed, but she was too late. She was being enveloped by the light. It was so bright that she had to close her eyes. When the light disappeared she looked at the mirror on the wall. The first thing she saw was her hair. She stood from her bed and walked to the mirror in shock. Her hair had gone from chin length to knee-length.

She ran her hands through her hair as her left eye twitched. Her anger was rising and the room was beginning to shake. She let out a fearsome cry.

"_BEAST BOY."_

She ran from her room and tried to find Batman. She knew that he would be talking to Nightwing. And Beast Boy was probably somewhere near. She felt his presence beneath her, in what felt like an under ground cave. She phased through the ceiling and appeared behind him.

#####################################################

Here ends Chapter Two

I fixed some mistakes if there are more I apologize

Reviewers for Chapter One

Midnight Lost- I'm glad you thought the beginning was interesting. Yeah, there are no clichés here. Well here is the new update I redone chapter one.

Egyptiandude990- I'm glad you liked it and thought it was cool. I'm sorry but I'm the type of person that puts the pairing as the actual pairing. I don't like misleading people on the pairing.

SladeRavenFan- Hello and thanks for the long review. I'm glad you like it so far. I haven't seen many Raven helps Batman fics. Slade is just Slade, can't help the evil impaired. So it's in character but needs grammar work. Sorry about that I was half a sleep when I put it on the sight and forgot to proof read.

Nyx811- Here is chapter two and thank you for the review.

Bedheadain'tdead- I'm glad you loved it and will update soon. So here is the next chapter.

SailorSea- Hey sailor scout or Oceanic Sailor, glad you loved it and here's the update you requested.

Discb- Sorry for the wait I was trying to update other fics first. Here's the update.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos.

I will update other stories before I update this. This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing of


	3. Castling the King

**Divine Right**

Teen Titans

_**Pairing: Raven & Slade**_

Declaimer: _**I own nothing.**_ Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have a say so for the characters I create and the plot.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

**=Sent Thoughts=**

Chapter Three

_**Castling the King**_

#####################################################

Raven phased through the ceiling of the Batcave. She landed on the floor in the entrance way. She took a hold of a lock of her hair and pulled on it. She was going to have to get it cut. There was no way she was going to leave it long. As she was contemplating cutting it herself or going to a salon, Alfred came into the room.

"Miss Raven, your hair." he said calmly.

"Yeah, it is a not so funny joke from Beast Boy." Raven stated as she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"Beast Boy, yes I believe that was the name I heard you yell." He said as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Raven blushed and looked to want to apologize. Alfred waved it aside as he continued. "You have nothing to apologize for. It would seem that this Beast Boy character is the one to blame."

"Yeah he is a character alright." Raven said as her face was once again pale. "I'm going to have to cut it again."

"Why cut it? You look very lovely with it long."

"I just don't like long hair. It keeps on getting in the way."

"Well, I for one would keep it long." Raven looked pointedly at Alfred's head. He gave a small smile as he rubbed his balding head. "Don't let this confuse you. I was once graced with a full head of hair. In the 70's it was quite long."

"You were a Hippy." Raven said as she hid a smile behind her hand.

"Yes I was once guilty of being called that. But that was before I started to take care of Master Bruce." Alfred said with a small smile. "I took care of him once his parents died."

"What happened to them?" Raven questioned quietly.

"It is not my place to say. You will have to talk to Master Bruce. "Alfred stopped to think for a moment. "I think it still effects him even now so many years after the incident. He never got over not being able to, in his mind, protect his parents. That is one of the reasons he became Batman. To protect and save as many people as he can." Alfred stopped and rubbed his forehead in thought. "The only part wrong with that is that he is slowly loosing himself. If it keeps up he only be Batman, Bruce Wayne will be lost to the dark."

"I see." Raven said quietly.

"But enough of that, now let's get some breakfast." Alfred said as he clapped his hands once. He led her in to the dinning room. He pulled out a chair and when she was seated he pushed her in.

The table was rectangle and looked to seat eight. She was seated at the far end.

Raven saw an array of covered dishes and pitchers, filled with orange juice and milk. A pot of tea was near her place. At the head of the table was a pot of coffee.

An empty plate was in front of her.

Alfred moved one of the cover from a plate in front of her.

"This one is waffles. The two small bowls are honey and butter. Syrup is in the small bottle. There is bacon and sausage in the plate to the right. Blueberry muffins and croissants are in the plate to the left." Alfred said as he pointed to each in turn. "Would you like me to pour you a cup of tea?" At Raven's nod he poured her a cup. He went to go to the kitchen. Raven stopped him.

"Why aren't you having breakfast?" She asked.

"I already ate, but if you want company I can let the dishes set for later." Raven nodded and Alfred sat down beside her.

Raven put food on her plate and began to eat. As she ate she talked to Alfred between mouthfuls.

"You know I'm just glad that there is no tofu on the table." Raven stated as she took a sip of tea. Alfred raised an eyebrow in question.

"Beast Boy is a vegetarian. He can change into different animals. So he will not eat meat or any animal byproduct because he had been those animals before." She looked off to the side as a funny thought accrued to her.

"One time Beast Boy was trying out a new invention of Cyborg's. It was for when he was in animal form, it would let him talk normally. With it he would not have to change back and forth to talk to us." Raven took a breath and then continued.

"Well, he was in the form of a chicken and Cyborg had the crazy idea to ask him an absurd question. The question was if Beast Boy could lay eggs. All of a sudden Beast Boy starts shouting that he is a boy and that he could not lay eggs. Cyborg asks -Are you sure about that, have you ever tried.-" Raven gave a short snort of laughter. "He shouted that he would try to lay an egg just to prove that he can't. He was trying to lay an egg and I teleported one underneath him." Raven said with a slight smirk. "Everyone but me thought that Beast Boy had laid the egg. I had to leave the room so I would not blow my cover by laughing. As I was leaving I heard Beast Boy shouting about being a boy and how wrong it was to be laying eggs." Raven finished with a smile on her face.

"Did he ever find out that he did not lay the egg?" Alfred asked as he smiled.

"Yes, Nightwing had a hunch and watched the video feed of that time. He saw that I had put the egg there. Beast Boy was playing a 'fly on the wall' and saw the whole thing. He tried to get me back for it but he was not able to." She stopped and then touched her hair. "It seems like he finally got me back for it." She said with a sigh.

"Well, look on the bright side Miss Raven. It could have been a lot worse." Alfred said as he patted her hand.

"You know you can just call me Raven and not Miss all the time. It sounds too formal."

"If that is how you would like for me to address you then I shall do so from now on. But if we are in a formal setting than I will have to address you accordingly." Alfred said seriously. Raven sighed and nodded in consent.

Alfred looked at the clock on the wall for the time. When he saw the time he stood up.

"Raven I will have to be leaving now. It is time to awaken and feed Master Timothy." He said as he bowed to her. "Please finish your breakfast and have a nice rest today." He said then turned and went on his way.

Raven went back to eating. When she was on her last bite Bruce came walking in.

His hair was mussed as if he ran his hands through it repeatedly. He looked up and saw Raven with a fork half way to her mouth. They stared at each other until Raven took the last bite. Bruce blinked as he saw her chew. He walked over to his place and sat down. He frowned and looked around.

"Alfred went to take care of the newest Robin." Raven said as she correctly read his body language.

As he went about getting his breakfast Bruce said. "I spoke to Nightwing and the conversation did not end well."

###################################################

Batcave Half Hour Prior- Bruce

"Nightwing I would like to talk to about your sent help." Batman stated as he scowled.

"What about my help. I said that I would send the strongest member of my team. I never said that it was going to be male." Nightwing said with a smirk.

"That's the least of my problems." Batman said as he glared at his former sidekick. "She has a terrible attitude. . . ."

"You mean she acts just like you." Nightwing stated as he interrupted his mentor's rant. "Raven does have an attitude but she is kind if you get used to her."

"Fine, what are her powers? What can she do? I already know about the phasing of objects and mind reading."

"You know about that. Hmm, well it looks like she read your mind. I hope you weren't rude to her."

"Yes she read my mind and I might have been rude." Batman said as Nightwing looked at him pointedly. "Ok, I told her it was unsightly and rude. I might have been about to say more but you finally got on the line."

"Not even one day and you're already at each other's throats." Nightwing said as he leaned back in his seat. "About her powers, I would rather have her tell you about them. I do not know them well so I might give the wrong info. Plus it is like a test of trust. She will tell you if she needs to."

"Nightwing what did she mean when she said she was not human?"

"She told you that. What did she say exactly and why?"

"We were talking about her hair color and how no normal human has natural purple hair. She said that she was sorry for not being human."

"That's how it is." Nightwing sigh as he rubbed his face with a hand. "Well, just like her powers, only she has the right to tell you." Batman looked to be about to complain so Nightwing raised a hand. "If I was to tell you something she didn't want me to, I would be breaking her trust. Her trust means more to me then yours does. You broke my trust the moment you tried to make me quit being Robin."

"Nightwing, I was worried that you were going to get killed. You had just got shot by the Joker. That's why I told you to give up on being Robin." Batman said as he sighed in asperation. "All it seemed to do was push you away."

"I was angry for the longest time, but slowly I got over it. My team helped me let it go." Nightwing smiled to himself. "They are my family and the place that I go home to. It took me awhile, but I believe it was for the best."

"It was for the best." Batman said shortly. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "If you will not tell me what I want to know then fine. Can you at least tell me why you can't be the one to help me?"

"You will have to wait and see." Nightwing smirked at his mentors glare. "I will give you one hint. It is something you never did and might never do." With that said and a short good bye Nightwing shut the connection.

Batman sighed as he took off his mask and left it on the table. He sighed in asperation once again.

"Something I never did and might never do? Hmm, there are a lot of things I won't do. I just hope it is not dangerous or crazy." He scratched his head in thought and decided to give up on it for now.

His stomach growled announcing it was time to eat. He went up the elevator and walked to the dinning room. He was in deep thought as he did so. When he looked up he saw his help in mid bite. When he saw her chewing, after she took the bite, he shook his head and went to the head of the table.

He looked around for Alfred only to be told that he was not here.

As he went about getting his breakfast Bruce said. "I spoke to Nightwing and the conversation did not end well."

"How am I not surprised?" Raven asked shortly, waiting for him to resume speaking.

"He will not tell me what your powers are or even what you are." Bruce said as he looked her in the eye. She looked like she was not going to say anything. He sighed and looked for the bacon only to see it at her end of the table.

"Can you pass the bacon Raven?" Bruce asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. When he looked up he saw a plate floating in front of him. It was encased in black energy. He put his hand under it and the plate slowly set down in his hand. The energy dissipated leaving the plate and the food unharmed. He looked pointedly at Raven with an eyebrow raised in question.

"You asked for the plate so I gave it to you." Raven stated as she looked off to the side and tapped her fingers against the arms of the chair.

"So mind reading and levitation, what else can you do?" Bruce said as he began to eat.

"I'm empathic and that's the last thing I will say about my powers. The rest are going to have to be surprises." Raven said with a small smug smile.

Bruce put his head in his hands as he tried not to tell her off. "If I don't know what your powers are then how am I going to fight with you?"

"I'm here to help you not harm you." Raven said as she rose to her feet. "I will do the best I can to make sure that no harm comes to you. If that is not enough for you then I am sorry but I do not wish to explain myself to you. Now if you are finished acting like a child who has to know everything I will be leaving." With that said she turned and left the room.

Bruce was left watching after her. With a sigh he once again began to eat.

##############################################

With Raven

Raven left the dinning room and slowly climbed the stairs to her room. She shut the door and then threw herself on to the bed. As she landed, the ornate wooden box dug in to her hip. With a sigh she rolled to her side and picked up the box. As she looked at it she saw that it looked familiar.

"It looks like something my cousin made me once." She said with a small smile. She looked around her room to locate the box. She could not see it. She jumped to her feet and searched for it. She began to get frantic. She could not find it. She ran to the bed to check the cardboard box and its contents. In one of the robes she saw a splinter of wood. She took the robe and opened it. Inside she saw the box, it was broken and in pieces. Her face fell as she looked upon it.

With a sigh she took a hold of herself and spoke a spell. The spell took effect and the box began to become fixed. She gave a sigh of relieve when it was finished. She smiled only to frown when she opened the box. When the box was opened it was suppose to have her cousin singing to her.

When she was smaller and living in Azarath she had a hard time falling a sleep. Her cousin made her the box and put a lullaby in it for her. But now the song was ruined and all it did was make an off key wailing. She pushed a button and the song stopped. She took off the inside top and saw that the inside mechanics were still broken. As she took in the damage she knew that she was not going to be able fix it by herself. If it was just a spell she could fix it but the machine she could not. It would seem that her cousin was to smart for her own good.

With a sigh she placed the box on the bedside table and looked away. She looked at the bed and saw a note on the robe. She picked it up and read. - Sorry Raven I did not mean to break it, it happened when I was getting one of your spell books when you were not in your room. Jinx. -

Raven crumpled the note and threw it away. She took the wooden box and put it by the broken one. They were almost the same, it was remarkable how much similar they were. The new was stained black but the old one was made of Ziricote: -A powerful wood that delves into the deeper levels of the mind. It is an essential companion for a protector. It can be dangerous in the wrong hands. Used for reversal spells and dispelling dark magic. It is excellent for protection work.-

If she remembered correctly that was the wood used. It was naturally black or dark brown.

With a sigh she summoned a spell book off her shelf and opened it to a page. She read a passage and played with her hair. She held a lock of hair and looked at it in the light of the window. She remembered the conversation in the car. With a sigh she said.

"I might as well bite the bullet and change it now." She got to her feet and looked in her chest of magic items for something to enchant. She pulled out a Celtic bracelet that her cousin had given her for her eighth birthday. It was made of Palladium -it is the metal of guardianship on the highest levels. Not a protector or a teacher, but a stable champion and a friend to keep grounded even when traveling very far from home.-

It had Zirconium diamonds on it. She thought about the properties of Zirconium** -it **is the first of the transition metals, their very existence being a practical reminder that metals are crystalline in essence - and nothing more so than zirconium, which is manufactured to produce the beautiful artificial cubic zirconium diamonds. Light and strong, lustrous and exceptionally resistant to corrosion, zirconium dances between the planes and keeps its identity regardless of the states it inhabits. Magically, this makes it into a good companion for far journeys, and transmutation.-

All in all, the bracelet was for protection and would be able to be enchanted. She thought about what color her hair should be and then thought that she should change her eye color also. She made a decision she looked through the book and found the spell needed and cast the spell on the bracelet.

With a sigh she placed it upon her wrist and watch as her hair slowly turned from purple to the deepest ebony. She looked at the mirror and saw her once violet eyes now blue as the sea. With a sad smile she looked upon her reflection and saw what normal people wanted to see. She had to change her appearance just to fit in. With a sad chuckle she left her room and went to find her keeper.

She found him still at the dinning room table reading a newspaper. She went off to the side and cleared her throat. He looked up and saw her. With a quiet gasp he dropped the newspaper and it scattered across the floor.

Raven release the breath, which she did not know she was holding. She waved a hand and put the paper back together. Bruce was still staring at her and she was beginning to feel unnerved by it. She rolled up the newspaper, with her powers, and hit Bruce upside the head with it using her powers.

"It's impolite to stare, I hope you know that." Raven stated as Bruce was rubbing his head and glaring at her. "Is this passable or do I have to change the color again?" She asked as she turned around fast to show her hair. It moved with the motion of her body. It acted like a curtain or wave of darkness as it caressed her skin.

It was quiet until the grandfather clock in the hall chimed ten o' clock. With the noise Bruce was brought from his trance.

"It looks prefect." He said lightly as he finally looked at her eyes. He saw that they were almost the same color as his. "It matches your skin tone much better then your old color." He stopped talking as he took in her reaction. Her face became a scowl as she turned and left the room. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no, you said nothing wrong. Except that I have to change who I am to make you happy." Raven spat as she went in to the hall. She almost ran in to Alfred but was able to stop herself in time. As Alfred took in her appearance he frowned.

"Another joke played on you by Beast Boy I presume?" Alfred questioned.

"I wish it was." Raven said sadly. "It would appear that normal people do not like odd hair and eye colors. I had to change it because of that." She gave a small self-depreciative smile. Alfred moved forward and hugged her close. He ran a hand from the top of her head to her back in a soothing gesture.

"It is alright Raven." Alfred said to her as she lightly returned the hug. He looked over the head of the poor child and saw his Master standing in the doorway. Alfred glared at him and lightly led the girl away.

He led her in to the lounge and made her take a seat. He left her and prepared a pot of herbal tea. When it was finished he brought to her. As he stood beside her he poured her a cup of tea. He handed it to her and took a seat in the armchair in front of hers. He frowned as he thought about what would take her mind off of what it was on. He looked around and in a glass case cabinet he saw a chess board. He walked over to it and placed the box on the coffee table, moving the tea tray off to the side.

Raven watched him and as he placed the board down she reached over and took a white piece and placed in its proper place in front of her.

"So you wish to be white then?" Alfred said with a small smile.

"It is the only time I am really able to be it." Raven stated as she readied her side of the board.

"I see, I hope when I fully earn your trust that you will be able to tell me why." Alfred said as he finished the preparation on his side. "When ever you are ready we can begin the game."

Raven nodded and moved a pawn on the left side of the board two spaces. Alfred slowly thought of his first move and so the strategic chess battle began. The time flew by and with it the pieces. Raven had not moved her King or her Rooks and was waiting for the right time to castle his King.

Alfred moved his king out of check and saw Raven's eyes light up in satisfaction when he removed his hand. Too late he saw what she was going to do. Slowly Raven moved her King to the left two spaces and then her Rook three space to the right. Her Rook had a clear line on the King and her Queen and one of her Knights blocked off its escape. With a smile she said.

"Check and mate."

"I believe that was the longest chess game I had in a while. The last time was when Master Timothy was well." Alfred said with a small smile.

"What you don't play against Bruce?" Raven asked as she wondered about that. Alfred gave her a dull look.

"If you count trying to teach him to play and having him get frustrated about losing pieces. He does not plan ahead and just moves his pieces every which way. It is sometimes painful to watch." Alfred said as he placed a hand to his mouth as if he was about to reveal an important secret. "We had a glass chess set once, it did not last long. One match with Master Bruce and he flips the board because he loses. Every piece either breaks or shatters, well except the white Queen that is." As he said that he rose to his feet and walked over to the glass cabinet. He opened it and took out a small object. He walked back to Raven and handed her it.

Raven was amazed by its beauty and the skill that must have gone in to making it.

"He broke the set except this one?" She asked and at his nod said. "That was such a waste."

"Yes it was." Alfred said as he looked at the time. It was going on eleven thirty. "I will have to go and prepare lunch."

"I can help if you tell me what to do." Raven said as she followed him to the kitchen.

As they enter Alfred went to the fridge and took out the ingredient for soup and sandwiches. He placed the meat, which was roast beef, on to the cutting board and motioned for her to cut it. He turned his back and began to make the soup. With the sound of wind cutting through water the meat was cut in to thin pieces.

"It is done." Raven stated,

Alfred turned towards her and saw that she was floating off the ground Indian style with her hands on her knees. He raised an eyebrow as he walked towards her. He lightly swung his foot under her as he waved one of his hands above her head.

Raven gave a small smile as she let herself lower and rise then go in a circle.

"Sorry there are no wires here."

"So levitation then is it." Alfred mused. He looked from her to the meat and back again. He gave a small smile as he reached in to a drawer on the island and took out a deck of cards. "If I tell you what to do we can play a game of cards." Raven nodded and listened to the directions. They played a game of War.

By the time the food was done they had played three rounds and was on their forth. Alfred had one two but Raven looked to be evening the score until Bruce came in to the kitchen.

Both of the card players were startled. Raven fell to the floor and landed on her rear, she had lost her concentration. Her cards went flying about the room curtsey of her powers. One stuck to Bruce's forehead. He took it off and saw that it was the Jack of Diamonds.

With a sigh Bruce placed the card on the island and reached down to help Raven up.

Raven ignored the hand and rose to her feet on her own. With a hand she dusted off her rear and sat down in one of the chairs at the island. She ignored him which caused Alfred to cover a smile with his hand. Alfred knew why she was acting that way. She was embarrassed about falling to the floor and her powers acting out of sorts. But Bruce was confused until he brushed it off. He said.

"Tonight I would like for you to help me to patrol the city." He stated as he leaned against the island.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I will take a nap after supper. So I can be ready by nightfall." Raven said as she used her powers to make a sandwich. Bruce said nothing about the display because he knew he would only get a cryptic answer.

Bruce left as Raven ate and Alfred plated the food.

Alfred took a plate to Master Bruce and then to the to the new Robin.

When Raven was finished with lunch she went up to her room. She sat on her bed and levitated. She began to meditate as she murmured her mantra, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. As she meditate she felt someone else's mind, but when she was getting a fix on it the mind was lost. It was like trying to catch water or smoke with just her hands.

With a shrug of her shoulders she began to meditate again. Time passed.

There was a knock on her door and she fell to the bed. She rolled off the bed and on to her feet. She opened the door and saw Alfred standing in the hallway. She looked from him to the clock on her dresser. She saw the time and said.

"Let me guess, it is dinner time?" She asked with a sigh. Alfred nodded and led her down the hall and down the stairs. They went to the dinning room and Alfred pulled out her chair for her.

As she sat down she saw she was not alone. Bruce was sitting at the head of the table. He was going through papers and did not notice her. Alfred left to take care of Tim.

It was quiet and Raven was glad when she was finished eating.

She jumped to her feet and left the room. She climbed the stairs and as she was doing so she let out a yawn. She made it to her room and shut the door. She locked it for good measures.

With a tired sigh she walked to the bed and took off her boots. She pulled back the covers and got ready for bed. With a small smile she got in to bed and fell asleep until dark.

###############################################

Here ends Chapter Three

Reviewers for Chapter Two

SaliorSea- Thanks for the second review. BB is like a boy talking to his hero. His joke is actually his revenge. Yep the same attitudes do not work well together. Here is the next chapter.

Discb- Hi, I know the mask seems to be a moot point but Slade has not been know to be a tattle tail. He can keep a secret, especial if it entails he gets something. Thank you for the review.

Egyptiandude990- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you thought the chapter was awesome. Here is the next chapter.

RedtailHawk19- Hi, I like Red-tailed Hawks too. I'm glad you think the story is awesome and that it is well written. The wait is over because here is chapter 3. Thank you for the review.

Midnight Lost- Batman's worries with Deathstroke has just begun. He will have to watch his step very soon. In the next Chapter, the 4th , Raven and Deathstroke should meet face to face. Evil strikes at the coming of night and all.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos.

I will update other stories before I update this. This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing of


	4. First Meeting

**Divine Right**

Teen Titans

_**Pairing: Raven & Slade**_

Declaimer: _**I own nothing.**_ Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have a say so for the characters I create and the plot.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

=Sent Thoughts=

**Chapter Four**

_**First Meeting**_

**###################################################**

Raven awoke suddenly to the pounding on her door. She leaped from the bed and landed in a defensive stance. As she slowly stood up straight she looked around her room and saw that she was the only one there. Her window is still closed and locked so no one had entered unannounced.

The pounding sounded again but this time more violently. As she went to the door she heard muffled voices.

"Please Master Bruce that is no way to wake up the poor girl." She heard Alfred demand of Bruce. "I'm not even sure she should go out tonight. She does not know the lay out of the town, she could get lost."

"She got sent here to help not sit around or go sight-seeing." Bruce said grimly. "She has plenty of time in the day to learn the ins and outs of the city. And about her getting lost, I'll make sure to keep her with me. So you can stop worrying."

Raven crept closer to the door and heard Bruce's body shift. She thought he was going to knock again. Shuffling was heard as someone stood in front of her door, she had a strange vision of someone with their arms out stretched to block the way. Alfred spoke calmly to Bruce.

"I will awaken her. Please make sure you that you're ready to leave when she's done getting ready." Alfred was heard to say. Heavy footsteps were heard walking away from her door. When she could no longer hear them a light knock sounded on her door.

"Raven it is time to wake up." Alfred said cheerfully. As he went to knock again Raven opened the door a crack.

Raven stood hidden by the door with only part of her head showing. Alfred gave her a kind but tired smile. As he went to speak Raven cut him off.

"You're tired, why are you not asleep?" She asked plainly confused. Alfred just shook his head and said.

"I did not think you would have liked Master Bruce's method of waking people up." Raven gave him a pointed look so he said. "It seems that I am too late for that since it is obvious that he has woken you with his outlandish pounding." Alfred said with a short smile as Raven nodded and sighed. She looked at Alfred and said.

"You don't have to worry about me getting lost. If I do indeed get lost, I can always teleport back here." Raven said.

"Teleportation, hmm, can you teleport anywhere?" Alfred asked intrigued.

"I can only teleport somewhere I have been before or know the exact location." Raven stated quietly as she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"So you rely on coördinates and placement of everything in that one area." Alfred said to which Raven nodded her head. Alfred thought for a moment than smiled. His smile looked overly cheerful and put Raven on edge. "When you get back from the patrol and have rested I will have a task for you. Please get dressed for Master Bruce doesn't like being kept waiting." With that said Alfred bowed and left the hall.

Raven shut the door and leaned against it. She tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling contemplating what to do.

"I guess I better get dressed."She said to herself in a grim tone. "Don't want to keep the Bat waiting, he might destroy the belfry.

She looked to where she had placed her uniform. With a sigh she pushed herself off of the door and walked to her uniform. She took off her pajama and was clad in only in her undergarments. She took the pants and pulled them up her long legs. The pants were the correct length for her legs and her waist. She found the belt and tightened it. She looked at her waist and thought some thing was missing. She thought for a moment before it came to her. She ran to her dresser and pulled out her jewel belt. She placed in upon her hips and returned to getting dressed.

She took the tunic, it had a high collar and was slightly loose that it seemed it would reach to mid-thigh, and pulled it over her head. When her head and arms were through the holes she looked for the clasp. She found a silver studded belt with a silver latch. She placed it upon her waist and tightened it. She pulled her jewel belt so it was on top of the tunic and not under it.

She looked for the gauntlets and pulled them on. They covered her arms from her fingertips to her elbow. Her fingers are now covered with cloth. The back of her hand and from her wrist to elbow are also covered in silvery metal. The intricate designs on the gauntlets were beautiful.

She grabbed her boots and sat down on the bed. She pulled them on forcing the bottom of the pants into them. She used her powers to call the protective guards. When they came to her she latched one to a boot and then latched the other one to the other boot. She looked at the mask that sat beside her. As she stared at the mask she thought about what she was going to do with her hair. With a sigh she used her powers to braid her hair into a thick rope and tied the end off with a silver ribbon. She picked up the front side of the mask. As she looked closely at it she learned that the mask had to stripes of silver on it. The stripes went from the eye sockets to the two V's that were left when the mouth had been out. She raised and eyebrow because she thought it was strange. She shrugged her shoulders and took both sides of the mask and clasps them to her head.

With everything in place she got up from the bed and walked over to her dresser. She picked up her new cloak and flung it over her shoulders and clasped it with her jeweled clasp. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She pulled up her hood and thought that she looked decidedly spooky. The silver stripes on the mask looked to glow in the light. Everything on her was either black or covered with shadow. The only things not covered were her mouth and her eyes.

With a small smile at her reflection she turned and left her room. She walked down the hall and downstairs. She went to the entrance way and phased through the floor. As she came through the ceiling she learned that Batman was staring at her. She landed in a crouch as her cloak billowed around her.

Batman was actually surprised about her appearance. She looked even darker than he did. When she came through the ceiling he thought that she was a wraith.

"What is your hero name?" Batman asked suddenly. Raven cocked her head to the side as she said.

"My hero name is the same as my name, Raven."

"I think that you should change the name because you look nothing like a Raven. In fact you look like a wraith."

"No thank you I will be keeping it. I already changed my uniform so I see no point in changing my name. Also it would be to confusing if I had to called by two different names." Raven stated as she got to her feet. She stood off to the side waiting for Batman to begin with the mission details. Batman took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. With a sigh he rubbed his face with a hand. He looked at Raven and asked.

"How are you going to get around the city? Are you going to fly or will you ride one of the vehicles?"

"I told you I don't fly I levitate." Raven stated crossly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's the difference?" Batman asked.

"Levitate is by using the power of the mind and flying is by the use of air currents and gravity." Raven said with a pointed look. "To answer your last question I can drive about anything. The biggest vehicle I drove was a large bus."

"Why were you driving a bus?" Batman asked confused as he cocked his head to the side.

"I drove a bus because a villain had stolen something from Nightwing. It happened when he was still being called Robin. The only way to get the item back was to win the race. I was levitating and Starfire was flying beside me. We were closing in on the villain and he shot us with a weird ray." Raven said as she rubbed her left arm sheepishly.

"We were not able to get off the ground. He drove up beside us and said that the only way to race was to have wheels on the pavement." Raven stated as she looked off to the side. "It was annoying we were in the middle of the blasted desert and had to walk to find transportation."

"When did you find the bus and did you steal it?" Batman asked crossing his arms.

"I did not steal it. When Star and I were walking we came upon a gas station. One of the mini villains that we fight had just gotten out of the store and was heading to his vehicle. Starfire flew up to him and explained that we needed his car to help Robin get back what the Ding Dong Daddy stole from him."

"Please do not tell me she told him about the stolen item and who it belonged to." Batman said.

"Unfortunately she did and Gizmo just had to tell the other villains about the race." Raven grumbled. "Some how we found a truck with chickens in the back. Starfire just had to ask the blasted driver if we could have a ride. The chickens were able to go all over the place. They seemed to like using me as a perch. I was sneezing and was starting to get ticked off. I was glad when we left the truck and began walking again."

"We came upon the bus and saw a lot of villains getting in to it. We call over two of them and stole their uniforms, well in my case parts of them. Star got decked out in head to toe armor and I just had horns attached to my head. I made my eyes glow red." Raven said as she looked at Batman daring him to question about the red eyes. He made no move to question her so she began again. "Star was telling a story about her many fake villainous deeds and I sneezed. The horns fell off and I think Star said bless you. She did not change her voice so they found out about us." Raven stopped as she sighed. "We beat up the villains and I drove the bus."

"Did Nightwing get back the item?" Batman asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"Yes he did with the help of Red X. Red X is a villain that stole a suit from Nightwing and became a thief that stole for the highest bidder."

"Why did he help?"

"Nightwing saved him when his motorcycle crashed. So he was just returning the favor. He took out the other villains so Nightwing could win."

"Sounds like it must have been fun."

"It was so funny I forgot to laugh." Raven stated sarcastically. Batman chuckled under his breath as Raven glared at him. He waved a hand in front of him and said.

"Since you don't know your way around the city. . ."

"Whose faults that?" Raven asked under her breath. Batman glared at her for the interruption. All she did was to look him in the eye calmly.

"As I was saying, I promised Alfred that I would not let you get lost so you will have to ride with me. We will be taking the Bat-mobile."

"Oh joy I get to ride shot-gun in the Bat-mobile." Raven sarcastically stated as she walked over to the car in question and stood by it. Batman raised in eyebrow at her lack of enthusiasm. She saw the look and smirked. "If you what me to go all fan-girl about riding in the Bat-mobile your _barking up the wrong tree_. If you wanted to have someone do that you should have asked for Beast Boy." She stopped as she thought of something. "Beast Boy was thinking about changing his hero name. He was trying to find out which to use, The Changeling or Beast Man. I for one would go with The Changeling."

"Well that's all well and good but we have wasted enough time. So get in and let's go." Batman demanded as he got in the Bat-mobile. Raven sighed and got in. She shut the door and put on her seat belt. She made sure to tighten it and hold on to the handle above the door lightly. Batman observed this and asked. "Why are you holding on to the emergency handle?"

"Because Nightwing told me once that you are a terrible driver and if I wanted to keep whatever I had eaten recently I would hold on."

"That is not true. I am a great driver." Batman stated angrily.

"That's not what Nightwing said."

"Well I will just have to call him when I get back about that." Batman stated

"Do it, he has detailed reports and witnesses accounts about all the near misses you almost had when he was your sidekick. That's just with him in the car, who knows how many more. Your just lucky that the Bat-mobile is like it is or you would not have it anymore." Raven said as she looked out the window.

Batman glared at the windshield as he started up the Bat-mobile and left through the tunnel. Raven smirked because of how he was acting.

#######################################################

Gotham City - Downtown

Commissioner Gordon was standing before the Bat-signal waiting for the Dark Knight to show up. He was about to turn and leave when two figures came out of the shadows. Batman stood before him as his companion stood fully in the shadows.

"I had almost thought that you were not going to come." Commissioner Gordon said as he rubbed his hands because of the cold of the frosty October night air.

"Well I'm here now. What is the problem Commissioner?" Batman asked.

"It appears that the Joker and Deathstroke are trying to steal Military grade missiles from the Military supply warehouse outside of Gotham. We do not know why they need them but we know that it can't good." The figure gave a snort of laughter and said.

"Oh really imagine that."

Commissioner Gordon jumped for he had forgotten she was there. He saw Batman look over his shoulder at her. He was glaring and Commissioner Gordon knew that if Batman glared at him like that he would be afraid for his life. Yet all the girl did was to wave him off.

Batman turned back to the Commissioner and said.

"I will make sure that they do not get the missiles."

"Thank you Batman I look forward to the good news." Commissioner Gordon said as he left the roof of the building.

With Commissioner Gordon gone Raven came out of the shadows. She crossed her arms under her cloak and stood still.

"It looks like we will have to fight Slade right off the bat. No pun intended." She said as she walked to the edge of the roof. "In which direction is the Military supply warehouse?" Raven asked over her shoulder.

"It's straight ahead by the bay. You can't miss it because it is the biggest warehouse there." Batman said as he began to walk to her. Raven faced forward again and then dove off the roof. Batman ran to the edge only to see her fly off down the street and over the buildings. He sighed as he took out his grappling hook and grappled to the next building. He just hoped she would wait for him to get there before she went in.

#########################################################

Military Supply Warehouse - Raven

Raven was waiting on the roof of an adjacent building watching the warehouse in front of her. She was well hidden and waited for Batman to catch up. She heard the roof creak and she sensed Batman's presence.

"It's about time you got here. I was starting to get worried that you were lost." Raven deadpanned as she continued to look at the warehouse. Batman stood beside her and she could feel his anger. "You should really calm down. Your anger will get you no where except hurt. If you can't think clearly you're doomed to fail."

"Next time you pull that stunt I will make sure to ground you, literally." Batman said as he sighed.

"So that's why you're angry, because I dove off the roof. Not because I left you behind." Raven said as she looked up from her seated position.

"Let's just get this over. We can talk when we get back." Batman said as he walked over to the edge of the roof and grappled to the target warehouse. Raven got up and levitated down beside him. Batman looked to make sure she was ready. At her nod Batman looked through the sky light. He counted ten of Joker's minions but he could not see the Joker or Deathstroke.

Raven walked across the roof and looked through another sky light. As she looked through it she saw the Joker standing watching the preparations. She also saw Slade lounging upon a large crate. She raised an eyebrow at his choice of attire. She waved to Batman. He came over and she showed him her find.

Batman signaled for Raven to stand by the other skylight as he readied to break through the one in front of him. Simultaneously the sound of broken glass was heard as the Heroes broke through the skylight to fight the villains below.

##################################################

Military Supply Warehouse Ten Minutes Prior - Slade

Slade sat upon the crate watching the minions work. He thought that the henchmen of the great Joker were absolutely ridiculous. They did not seem to get the simplest commands right. He watched the Joker walk around yelling out orders. He had to hand it to the Joker he had away with fools.

He pulled up the sleeve of his suit and checked the time on his Baume & Mercier watch as he waited for the Little Bird to strike. He began to think he was wasting his time. He was not even sure that she was here. All he saw was a brief view of a girl's face. He saw a girl who had short purple hair. The kids in this day and age were running around dyeing their hair multiple different colors so she might not even be the one he was waiting for.

He looked off to the side and saw the Joker walking towards his seat. His eyebrow rose, not that anyone could see it beneath his mask. The Joker was whistling, an off tune menace that made him want to grind his teeth.

As the Joker finally stopped beside his crate Slade spoke.

"Can I help you?" He asked low and menacingly. He was not looking forward to the infamous Clown Prince's shenanigans. He did not want to work with the blasted clown in the first place. The only reason he was here was because his underground connections told him that the Joker was going to mess around with Military grade missiles. The last thing he needed was for the fool to set one-off and blow up the city. Not that he cared about the city, it could be destroyed now and he would not lift a finger to stop it. The only reason he was even remotely worried was because he did not want his house destroyed. That and the fact he didn't want to die again. Once was enough and he knew this time he would not be coming back.

"What do you think you're doing sitting there?" The Joker demanded in his demented voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Slade said as he turned his head to the side to once again watch the minions.

"It looks like you are sitting down while my henchmen do all the work."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't take orders from idiots." Slade said not even the slightest bit sorry. "I'm over seeing and acting as look out."

"Look out; shouldn't you be outside to do that?"

"I already know that someone is coming. There would be no point to sit outside when I could just as easily sit here and wait for them to show up."

"So the Bats is coming and with help." The Joker chortled as he rubbed his hands together in manic glee.

Slade ignored the Joker after his statement knowing he was not worth the time of day, in this case night.

He had climbed to the roof and used a special pair of binoculars to look for the famed Bat signal. About twenty minutes ago the signal lighted up the sky. He knew the Dark Knight would come, hopefully with the one he was waiting for.

His eye narrowed as he saw a shadow cast over him. He was going to look up when saw that the shadow had been joined by another. Beneath his mask he felt his lips quirk in to a smirk. It was about time the bird came to roost.

Slade looked up just in time to see Batman jump through the sky light. Slade rolled deftly off the crate and landed in a crouch. On the other side of the warehouse he saw a figure dressed in black and silver. He was not sure if it was her. He wanted to get a good look at her but he had no choice. He just had to get stuck fighting damn Bat.

############################################

Military Supply Warehouse - Raven

Raven landed amid the group of minions. They all turned to face her. Five of them looked over to Batman and then ran with their tails between their legs. A whispered spell was all Raven cast against them. She ignored them after that as she placed her attention on the remaining five. She placed a hand on her hip as she matched stare for stare.

"You know it's rude to stare." Raven said shortly. With the words spoken they came out of their mystified state. Two of them came from either side, swinging their weapons. All Raven did was dodge to the left, causing the minions to miss her and hit each other knocking themselves out in the process.

"Two down three to go. Come on try not to make this so easy." Raven monotones emotionlessly. The largest and strongest minion ran at her and all Raven did was scoff. He tried to hit her in the side but all she did was to put her hand on his fist and use his own momentum against him. She used the force of his blow to strengthen her kick as she kicked him in the side of the head. He dropped like a ton of bricks.

With that one out cold she turned to face the remaining two only to see them trying to get away. She sighed as she waved a hand at the ceiling, using her powers, causing two pieces of the rafters to come undone and pin the fleeing villains to the wall. She looked around at the enemies and dusted off her hands.

"That was just too easy." Raven said to herself. She shrugged a shoulder as she walked towards Batman who was starting to look worse for wares. She used her powers to control a lid of a crate and cast it at Slade's head. He dodged the lid and aimed an upper cut at her.

Raven used both hands and grabbed the fist, but instead of stopping it she used the blow to get thrown in to the air. As she was falling to the ground she used the force from the upper cut to axe-kick Slade's head causing him to hit the ground hard.

Slade stood up shaking his head and then cracked his neck.

"Where did you learn how to fight?"

"Do you really think I would come here alone and not be able to defend myself? Not to mention that Nightwing would not have allowed it either." Raven said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She listened to the background noise of the fight between Batman and Joker.

"I see. Then what fighting style was that?" Slade asked as he slowly walked around the bird with his hands behind his back.

"It's called Tai Chi."

"Using the opponents own force and weight against them. It is an easy fighting style to learn for someone who is small and slight." Slade said in a condescending voice as he stopped behind her.

"So what's your point Slade?" Raven demanded as she turned around to face him. Slade glared at her. "Oh what's wrong Sladey cat got your tongue?" Raven sneered.

Slade straightened his back and stood to his full height.

"What, trying to intimidating now? Sorry you're a few years to late. I stopped being afraid of your when I learned I could throw you around that cave. Or are you upset that I got your name wrong. What was it again, oh yes Deathstroke, that's really fitting for someone who died and came back to life. What's wrong got to old to play with kids you had to go and play with the big boys." Sarcastic clapping was given by the cloaked mage. "Well to bad for you I got called in for help." She said with eyes glowing white.

Raven was going to attack when a thought occurred to her. She started to smile.

"What's up with the outfit? It looks like you're wearing leather underwear over your suit." Raven teasingly stated as Slade clenched his fists at his side. "I have a hard time looking down without laughing. It brings to mind the question. . . ." Raven stopped conspiringly as she watched Slade's muscles tense to attack. She readied herself to phase as she began again. "Did you pick that out yourself or does your mother just dress you funny?"

Slade's lone eye widened as he took in what she had just said. When he understood his eye narrowed into a slit as he sprung to attack. All Raven did was grab his arm, pull him close and send him over her hip to land in a heap behind her.

Raven turned on her toes to look at the fallen villain.

"What's wrong Deathstroke one little girl is too much for you? You need help?" Joker said as he started to laugh dementedly from atop a crate. Batman was standing in front of said crate watching the fight from the corner of his eyes.

"It seems we've got an audience. Well someone should witness the fall of the Great Deathstroke. You should have stuck to being Slade." Raven stated with her hands on her hips.

Slade was going to attack when the sound of sirens was heard in the distance and seemed like it was coming closer.

"Oh Dear it seems the police are here. Sorry Bats got to run. Nice to meet you Blacky but I got to go." Joker said as he escaped with Batman on his heels.

Raven turned her head only to see Slade getting away. She took off after him and chased him through the streets.

She chased him down alleyways and across streets. As she was chasing after Slade she happened to look through a shop window and she saw the owner. She stopped spellbound when she learned who it was. A smile came to her lips when she realized that he could help her fix her music box that Beast Boy had broken on her. She looked around her only to learn that Slade was nowhere in sight.

"Well it looks like Slade got away." Raven said as she scoff and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, I better get back to Batman before he sends out the search parties." She took one last look at the shop then turned on her heels and walked away.

She remembered the location of the shop and its name as she returned to Batman.

#############################################

Here ends Chapter 4

Fixed some mistakes

Reviewer of Chapter Three

eemotion- I'm glad you like the story so fine and think it is well written and yep they have met. Slade was not ready for the new Raven but he will make up for it later.

discb- Yeah they but heads a lot. About the chess well some times Bruce is not in the mood. Alfred was just trying to cheer Raven up.

SailorSea- Thanks I'm glad you like the chapter. Raven seemed like the person to choose the white pieces. She spent her life trying to go against her fate and what she is. The patrol went well.

Nyx811- Hi thanks for the review. I like your profile picture. Nice Grim Reaper. Here is the update you requested.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos.

This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing of


	5. Unleashed Rage

**Divine Right**

Teen Titans

_**Pairing: Raven & Slade**_

Declaimer: _**I own nothing. I do not gain anything for writing this. It is a none profit writing.**_ Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have control over the characters that I create and the plot that I make.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

=Sent Thoughts=

Chapter Five

Unleashed Rage

###############################################

Police officers had parked their cars along the sides of the road as Raven teleport in to the shadows of the warehouse. She looked for Batman and found him speaking to Commissioner Gordon in the shadows by the wall. She walked up to Batman unnoticed.

When she came up beside him she looked like she came out of nowhere. The Commissioner jumped and Batman's head turned towards her. Raven looked to Batman out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you catch him?" Raven asked calmly.

"No I didn't and I guess you lost your target also." Batman stated causing Raven to nod her head.

"Well they did not get the missiles so that is a plus. You can always get them another night." Commissioner Gordon said. "On another note we are having a hard time getting two of Joker's henchmen off the walls." Gordon stated as he pointed to them. "Not to mention the other five that's still stuck to various places outside." He stopped to gather his thoughts. "They're stuck by pieces of metal and we can not get them down. Everything we try to do results in failure because of the black energy that repels us."

"If you are ready to catch them I will release them." Raven said as she walked in to the center of the room. "When ever you're ready let me know." She looked back at Batman and at his nod she called back her powers.

Gasps were heard as the villains got released from their bonds. The black energy came streaming to the cloaked female in the center of the room. She held out her hand and the black energy condensed in to a ball which she closed her hand over. With a swift movement she turned causing her cloak to flare out around her. It looked like the black wings of a bird of prey.

Raven walked back to Batman. She stood at his side and waited to leave.

"I was able to catch Joker's henchmen. But I was not able to catch Joker or Deathstroke." Raven said making sure not to refer to him as Slade. She wanted to keep that to herself and Batman. She had a feeling that the name meant more than it seemed to. Batman raised an eyebrow in question but kept silent. Commissioner Gordon looked from Raven to Batman in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and put out his hand for Raven to shake.

"I am Commissioner Gordon and you are?" He asked as Raven shook his hand.

"My name is Raven."

"So it seems we have two new Ravens in our city." Gordon said with a smile.

"I think the other Raven is using the name as a nickname. She probably does not like her real name." Raven monotoned.

"You are probably right about that." Gordon said cheerfully. "Well now that you both have caught the villans and the crime is now stopped you both are now free to go." He said as he turned and left the building.

Raven backed up and phased through the wall. As she did so she looked at Batman closely.

Batman walked up to the wall he felt along where she went through. The brick was solid and hard so he did not see how she was able to through it. He was going to turn to walk out of the building when he saw a hand reach out of the wall and pull him through.

Batman felt like himself pulled through thick darkness as he came out of the wall on the other side. He took a few uncertain steps and then leaned on the wall in front of him. His hands braced his weight as he placed his head on the bricks. He tried to get his breath under control.

"What wrong did I ruffle the Great Batman's feathers?" Raven deadpanned from the top of the warehouse's wall.

Batman pushed off the wall and turned to glare up at her. He pointed a t her and began to speak.

"Don't do that to me ever again without my say so." Batman said to her angrily. Raven glared and her eyes glowed white.

As Batman glared at her he saw that she was going father away but she had not moved. He then looked at his feet. He saw that he was slowly falling in to the pavement. As he was going to yell at Raven to stop it he fell all the way through.

Darkness enveloped him only to force him out in mid-air. He landed flat on his back on a car. Not just any car but the Bat-mobile. As he stared up at the sky disoriented he saw Raven appear above him. She looked like she was standing in thin air. He watched as she crossed her arms and legs. She floated down so she could look him in the eye.

"You better stop telling me what to do. You already have me hide my appearance but I will not allow you to tell me how to use my powers. That is where I draw the line." Raven snapped as her left eye twitched under her mask. "If we ever need to get away quickly or if you're stuck somewhere then you will need me to use my powers. So before that does happen you had better get used to them." She said as she glared at enraged.

As Batman looked in to her eyes he saw that they were starting to become red. As if she heard him think it she covered her eyes with her hood. Her hood covered her face and cast it in shadows.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you now. So I will be teleporting to the mansion, have fun driving by yourself." Raven said as the darkness beneath her cloak came and spun around her. When she was fully covered the darkness diminished and she was gone.

Batman stayed on the hood of the Bat-mobile until he finally rolled off. He shook himself and then got in the car. As he sat down he placed his forehead against the steering wheel.

"She is not human but what the heck is she?" Batman asked himself as he started the car and drove home.

#################################################

Raven's Room - Raven

Raven appeared above her bed but instead of landing on it she remained floating in mid-air. She tore off her mask and cloak and threw them across the room. As she floated she looked off to the side at her mirror. Her anger was getting out of control. Rage was not listening. She saw her eyes bled red. Her teeth were changing and as she looked at her hands she saw claws appearing.

Raven had held in too much and it would finally be released. Her body began to convulse as she grasped her upper arms in a death grip. Her claws dug in to the delicate flesh of her arms as she tried not to bite off her tongue. She whimpered as she released her arms and cradled her head. She gripped her hair in an effort to calm down.

"No please calm down." She gasped to herself. But try as she might her mind kept on pulling up memories that fed her anger. Her room was beginning to shake. Her breath came in short hesitant gasps.

She bent her knees and brought her legs up to her chest. As she floated in a fetal position the mansion began to quake. She knew she was going to have to go before she destroyed the place. Raven teleported away.

##############################################

In the Sky above Gotham - Raven

Raven came out of the portal as she gasped for air. Her powers were not listening to her. She tried to call them back but she could not. As she floated she felt the very air reacted to her loss of control.

Black foreboding clouds began to form sweeping the sky and casting the ground in darkness.

The clouds began to whip through the sky with Raven at its center.

Thunder sounded as lightning ripped apart the heavens. The streets far below began to rubble as the cars got sent in to the air only to set down relatively unharmed. The damage was minimal because the true power of the storm was in the sky.

Rain began to slash through the sky as lightning clashed. Thunder burst forth like dieing screams. All the while the storm rage with Raven at its center. She held herself as she clenched her teeth with a harsh grinding noise. Her eyes began to tear as she cried out. She focused her powers and with one last scream she cast her powers in to the sky as a maelström of lightning.

As the lightning hit the ground and disappeared Raven fainted and fell from the sky. Just before she landed on the roof of a building her powers enveloped her and teleported away.

####################################################

Hidden Lair - Slade

Slade had just returned to his lair when the ground began to shift. He stood in the door way holding its frame until the earth was quiet. He dashed to his computers and sat in the chair. With practiced ease he looked for the disturbance.

He had placed many cameras around the tops of many buildings. He used them now as he searched the city. In one of the cameras he saw a growing mass of clouds. In the center there appeared something causing the disturbance. He used the full power of the camera to see the source. He found himself amazed when he saw the cause.

As he looked he saw the cloud gather around Raven. With the full strength of the camera he had a close up of her face. He saw the tears that streamed from her eyes and knew it was not from the rain.

As he kept looking he saw Raven scream and the blast of lightning she cast. She seemed to hang in the air until her eyes closed as she fainted.

He watched as she fell from the sky. She was going to fall on to a roof of some building. He rose to his feet unsure of what to do only for her to disappear.

He sat back down and with finger he shut down the cameras. With the screen dark he stared at the blackness.

"What would cause her to lose control like that?" He said to himself as he took off his mask and stared at the ceiling. He heard footsteps and looked off to the side.

A middle-aged man walked in the room holding a tray of herbal tea. On the tray was a plate of cookies. Slade's eyebrow rose in question.

"My pen pal called while you were gone and gave me the recipe. He said he got it off the cooking channel. So I wanted to try it out." Wintergreen said with a smile as he set the tray down in front of Slade. "Will there be anything else that you will need."

"No thank you Wintergreen you can go now." Slade said. Wintergreen nodded and left the room. Slade watched him go and when he was gone he looked to the tea tray. With one gloved hand he picked up a cookie and bit in to it.

"Such strange friends you have Wintergreen." Slade stated after he chewed and swallowed the bite. "I guess I will have to check on the little bird tomorrow." Slade said as he finished his cookie.

#################################################

Raven's Room - Raven

Raven found herself dropped on to her bed and did not move. She was as still as death but for her breath. Outside her window the storm still raged until it stopped like it never happened.

Raven's power came back and settled back in to its rightful place with in her. As her powers returned she sighed in relieve. She turned over and still asleep used her just returned powers to cover herself. She slept until the morning light cast its ray upon her face.

##################################################

Morning

The sun began to peak across the sky as it lighted up the world. It spilled in to an upstairs bed room window. The occupant woke up as she squinted in to the glaring light. She sat up and held her head. She then threw off the covers and rose to her feet. She walked to her book shelve and took down a plastic looking book. She opened it to reveal a laptop.

She took the laptop over to her desk and sat down behind it. With a few taps of the keys she opened up a video link. She waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

The screen lit up as Cyborg's face came in to view. He was smiling but when he saw her face he frowned in concern.

"It's happening." Raven stated shortly. Cyborg's human eye widened as his cybernetic eye glowed better.

"Are you sure little Rae, do you want me to come over?" Cyborg asked as he leaned forward. Raven shook her head.

"No I am sure and I don't want you to come down." Raven said with a small smile.

"What set it off?"

"Well it was the thing with Nightwing when he sent me here without asking me. Then there was Beast Boy and the spell that grew my hair. Another thing to add to the growing list is Batman and his attitude. The last and most painful things is this, Beast Boy broke in to my room and accidentally broke my music box."

"You owned a music box?" Cyborg asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, in Azarath I had a hard time falling asleep when I was little. My cousin found out so she made it for me. I fixed the box but I can not fix the mechanics."

"Hey, wait you have a cousin. Don't tell me it is from your dad's side, if she is I don't care as long as she does not destroy anything." Cyborg said as he waved his hands.

"She is a mixture of both sides. My father has a brother and my mother has a sister. They had her before I was born. She was three when it happened." Raven said as she thought. "That might have also been a reason why my dad chose my mother."

"What do you mean?"

"My cousin is a law on to herself. She is strong and way to smart for her on good. Even if I sent the music box to you I doubt you would be able to fix it. She made it using light."

"Light, well to bad Dr. Light is not there. I have not seen the crack pot for a while."

"I actual saw him last night." Raven spoke quickly. "I will be going to see him today. I hope I can get him to fix it."

"Well here's to hoping. So back to your cousin, can you describe her?"

"Ok, let's see. She was about six-foot tall the last time I saw her. Her hair is about the same length mine is now, which is now knee-length." Raven let out a small giggle. Cyborg found himself surprised. "The reason her hair is so long is because her mother said she would dye it pink permanently if she cut it. My cousin has not cut it since." She looked off to the side as she smiled. "I can say for a fact that she is albino."

"She is an Albino?"

"Yep she is completely white except for her red eyes. She can scare anyone just by glaring at them. Her name is Aria it means melody. Which I think works because she has a great singing voice."

"So she is pure white meaning she can't go out in the sun. Oh yeah when was the last time you saw her?"

"She can go out in the sun fine. She isn't human so she not effected like everyone else. The last time I saw her was when I went home to train. How I found her, I'm not ready to talk about."

"Well enough about your cousin then. Tell me about the Bats."

"Batman is an idiot. He does not think before he speaks and has me change my eye color and hair color just to live here." Raven said as she glared off in to space.

"That bad, well who are you stuck fighting? It can't be Dr. Light because that guy's a push over."

"Nightwing didn't tell you?" Raven asked to which Cyborg shook his head. "It's Slade." She said before Cyborg yelled out.

"_**WHAT?"**_

Raven covered her ears until Cyborg finished yelling.

"I'm gonna have to get back to you later. I have a few feathers to rip from a certain bird boy. See you and take care." Cyborg said as he cut the transmission.

"Well that was strange." Raven mumbled under her breath. She shook herself and turned off the laptop. She closed it and went and put it back.

She looked down at herself and frowned. She saw that she was still in her uniform. She was going to have to change. She walked to her closet and got her clothes. She walked over to the bathroom that she found connected to her room. She took a shower and then got dressed. With a sigh she went down stairs.

As she reached the bottom step Alfred came in to the room. He smiled at her and led her in to the kitchen.

"Master Bruce got called in to work earlier today. So I thought that you would like to eat while I cleaned." Alfred said as he walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water. He plugged the drain and put some dish soap under the faucet. When the sink filled with enough water he start off the water. With that done he started loading the sink with dishes.

As he was doing that Raven sat down at the island and began to eat. She took a bite as Alfred washed a plate. With her powers she took the plate and rinsed it off. The she dried it on a towel and put it aside. When she was finished she did the same to the next plate until the dishes were done. Her plate was the last to get cleaned.

When the dishes were done Alfred dried his hands on a rag that he had on his shoulder. He then took it off and put it on the counter. He turned to Raven and smiled as he took out a small list from his pocket.

"I was wondering about how to get you used to the city when I spoke to my pen pal. He mentioned a scavenger hunt. It was a good idea so I have a list here and a map on the end of the island."

Raven sighed as she took the list and the map. It was a small list and looked short, that was until she opened it. When she saw the inside her mouth dropped open in surprise. The writing was so small she could barely read it.

"You will have a time limit of dinner time, which is at 5 o' clock. I have the money to pay for everything, and when you get your hands full teleport back here ok." Alfred said as he left the room to clean up the house.

Raven sighed and got to her feet. She fished out the bracelet and put it on. She left the Mansion and the grounds as she opened up the city map. She read the first item on the list and started to walk to the place it was held.

The place turned out her first destination was a grocery store. She had a strange thought that she was doing the shopping as she walked in to the store. She looked at the list and saw she was correct. With an eye roll she got a cart and walked down the aisles. She picked up the milk and the eggs. The meat and pasta products came next. When she was making sure she had everything she walked down the aisle without looking. She ran her cart in to someone else's.

Her head came up and she looked ahead of her. She had run in to a cart pushed by a well dressed middle-aged man.

"Hello young Miss. I'm sorry I was not looking where I was going." He said calmly.

"No it was my fault I was reading my list of thing to find." Raven said as she waved the list.

"Finding things, hmm, let me think." He said as a smile came to his lips. "So you are Raven, my dear friend Alfred has spoken of you."

"I hope it was good news." Raven joked lightly.

"Yes it was good news. What is the next item on your list?"

"Here you can look at it. If you can read it that is. Alfred had to put the letters real small to fit on the page.

"I fear it was his form of a joke. He must have had fun watching the face you made. Oh I forgot I'm Wintergreen." He said as he reached out a hand for Raven to shake. With that done he looked at the list and led her to the right aisle. "The next item on the list is herbal tea." He said as he handed her the list and pointed out the stacks. He watched as she grabbed a couple and tossed them in to the cart. She then reach in the back of the tea shelve and pulled out a box he never seen before. "That's a new box, what kind is it?" He asked her.

"It's Madagascar Vanilla Red and it's pretty old. At least it was on the shelves for a few years that's as far as I know." Raven said as she fished out more boxes and hand him one. "Here try it you might even like it." She told him as she said her goodbyes and left the aisle and checked out.

Wintergreen thought to himself as he remembered the conversation that he had with his employer. About a Teen Titan named Raven. Her appearance was different from what Slade had told him but he also knew she was a mage. So she could be able to change her appearance. He took out a cell phone and hit number three on speed dial.

He went about his shopping until Slade pick up.

"Yes Wintergreen what do you want now." Slade said crossly as the sound of typing was heard. Wintergreen smiled as he waited for Slade to take a deep breath for him to speak.

"I just met a lovely girl." He stopped and waited for Slade to scoff before he started speaking. "I think her name was Raven." He smiled again as he heard his employer's breath leave him in a slight puff. All was quiet on the other end not even the typing was heard. "Now that I have your undivided attention I will tell you. She was here at the grocery store. It seems that she is doing a bit of shopping. She has a list that is going to take her all over the city. One of the places is in the _down town._ She has to give a peace sign to the camera in front of the Bar."

"What the heck kind of list is that?" Slade grumbled on the other end. Wintergreen heard Slade walk down a hall.

"Are you getting ready for your first date?" Wintergreen chuckled causing Slade to snarl at him.

"This is no laughing matter. Please don't tell me you want to start playing match-maker now of all times. How does she look?" Slade asked. "What is she wearing?"

"She looks like a normal girl and she is wearing clothes." He stopped and let what he said sink in as he began again. "You will have to find out for yourself. I will not ruin the fun and thank you for the idea." He said as he hung up as Slade said.

"What idea?"

###############################################

_Down Town - _Raven

She had walked all over the place. After the grocery store she had to teleport everything to the kitchen and then move on. She then had to go to the book store to get some new cook books. She sighed as she remembered having to walk in to the library and walk up and down the aisles and then just leave. She could not even get a library card because Alfred had written not to. She had an idea he was having her watched. Everywhere she went someone was watching her.

As she walked down the sidewalk her boots made a tapping noise. With each step she could hear herself walk. It was starting to get very annoying. She looked around and saw no one so she levitated slightly off the ground. As she went father down the sidewalk a voice came from the darkness of an alley way. The voice seemed familiar to her.

"You do know that's called cheating." The voice said as a male walked out of the alley way. She watched as his feet were revealed as he walked up to her. He was dressed in black combat boots with forest green army fatigue pants. He had a black leather jacket with a black T-shirt underneath. As he moved Raven could see his muscle ripple with each step he took. Her eyes followed the lines of his body as she looked up at his face. She found herself shocked, he was so tall! She had to almost cane her neck back just to look him in the eye. Her head was barely up to his chin. She looked at his face and with her eyes she traced the lines of well-defined face. His hair was short and white and his face was clean-shaven. He looked like one of the statues meant for the gods with a nearly perfect face. The only thing wrong with it was the black eye patch and scarring under it. With a smirk he began speaking again. "Are you quite finished checking me out now. I would like an answer to my question."

Raven felt like she wanted to shiver just by the sound of his voice but she repressed it.

"What question was that?" Raven demanded as she stood to her full height. She completely forgot to tell him she was not checking him out. It must have slipped her mind. She watched as he walks until he was barely six inches away. He leaned slightly at the waist as he loomed over her. He was so close that she could smell his breath as he breathed on to her face. She thought.

_-At least his breath smells good.-_

She shook her head causing him to chuckle.

"I asked you if you knew that levitating off the ground was cheating." He said as he leaned closer so there faces were almost touching.

Raven had the strange urge to run her fingers through his hair but she controlled the urge. With a sigh she clenched her fists and spoke.

"I don't have to listen to you so leave me alone." She went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She found herself pulled flush against him. She felt his muscles shift as he leaned down and spoke in to her ear.

"Now don't be like that."

She shivered in his arms as a stray thought occurred to her. His voice was very familiar yet she could not quite place it. As she thought about it she found herself becoming lost in his arms. . . .

#############################################

Here ends Chapter

Evil Cliffy

A strange male has now met our dear Raven and has her in his "evil" clutches. Who could he be?

Hope you like it. Just to say everything I write is almost always not planned out. I write as I go along and type down my errant thoughts so enjoy.

Reviewers

dscb- Hello thanks for the review. Yep the dance was fun and Slade ended up on the floor the most.

Midnight Lost- Hey what's up? Thanks for the review. Hmm Love at first sight umm not quite. She can't even see his face. The Raven in my story will not fight who she is so let's leave it at that for now.

Nyx811- Hey welcome back and thanks for the review. Here is the update that you requested and I'm glad you're still reading.

marksteven- Hello new reviewer I'm glad you liked the story so far. I will do my best to keep up the good job. Thanks for the review.

To everyone who has reviewed my Story I thank you and I am happy that you like the story so far.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos.

This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing off


	6. Tour de Gotham

**Divine Right**

Teen Titans

_**Pairing: Raven & Slade**_

Declaimer: _**I own nothing. I do not gain anything for writing this. It is a none profit writing.**_ Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have control over the characters that I create and the plot that I make.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

=Sent Thoughts=

Chapter Six

Tour de Gotham

#####################################################

Raven stared into his blue-gray eye and felt her heart skip a beat. She felt her breath leave her lungs. Not understanding why it happened she pushed the man away. She stood still as she leaned over with her hands on her knees and tried to get her breathing back under control.

The man just stood beside her rubbing his chin in contemplation. He watched her gasp for breath waiting for her to react to him. He viewed her form from the side as she leaned over.

"Who do you think you are?" Raven demanded as she whipped around to face him. All he did was smirk at her, unaffected by her rage. He shrugged a single shoulder and walked around her. His footsteps were measured and quiet like a trained mercenary. She didn't know why she thought about that but it was what came to mind. She stayed still as he walked around her. She would not give him the satisfaction of letting him know she was the slightest bit worried.

"What's wrong little girl, having trouble figuring out what you want?" He said as he stopped behind her. He reached out a hand and ran it through her hair. He felt the strands of her hair flutter against his finger-tips.

"Don't touch me." Raven demanded as she turned and smacked his hand away from her hair. He took and rubbed the hand that was hit with the other one. He acted like she had hurt him but she knew otherwise. He was just acting like that to mess with her. She scowled at him and waited for him to state his business.

"Oh, feisty I like that." He stated with a smirk as he gave off a short quiet chuckle.. "But more importantly what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a dump like this?" He asked as he leaned down to look her in the eyes. Her blue eyes, he thought that the eye color didn't fit her at all.

"It's none of your business what I am doing here. And more importantly I don't even know your name." Raven stated as she swung her hand at him to make him to back up. He did not move but he did stand up straight.

"The name is Wilson." He said as he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Wilson, hmm, that seems like a last name. Well be sure to watch out for a kid named Dennis." Raven said as she waved her hand at him dismissively. "I heard he could be a menace." Raven deadpanned as she ignored his hand and walked around him. He stopped her by moving back in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

"You do know it is rude to not give your name in return of another's." The man called Wilson demanded lightly of her. He looked closely at her face as he watched her reaction. Her face went from angry then to emotionless. He did not like that because it would be harder to get a rise out of her.

"Fine, the name is Roth." Raven smirked at him having returned the favor of giving her last name. She watched as his one eye widened then narrow in a glare. "What, you can't really think I would give you my first name when you won't give me yours." Raven demanded as she crossed her are over her chest and returned the glare with one of her own. She watched as he stood to his full height and clasped his hands behind his back. The way he stood and how he acted was so very familiar. She even swore she heard his voice before. "That stance and your voice are very familiar. Who are you?" Raven demanded as she walked straight up to him.

"That Little Bird is for another time." He stated as he went to walk in to the alley way. He kept on walking slowly so what he had said to her would have time to sink in. He began to count the seconds as he walked. He could have sworn he felt her reach the desired conclusion.

"Little Bird?" She asked herself. Her eyes widened as she remembered who called her that. She could not believe it, she had to make sure that he was in fact the villain she was sent to fight. She turned and ran down the alley way that he went down. She jumped over garbage and dodged around fallen trashcans as she followed after him. Half way down the alley way she caught up to him shouting out.

"Slade."

He turned around to face her as she stopped a few feet away from him. He watched her closely in case she decided to attack him. When he was sure she would not do anything be spoke to her.

"Yes Little Bird, who did you expect? The Grim Reaper? Sorry I don't think so." He went to turn away only for her to grab his arm. Slade allowed himself to be stopped even though it would be easy to brake her grip on his arm. He let himself be turned around to face her. He looked down at the hand on his arm and covered it with one of his own. Keeping the hand in place he looked at the owner. "Yes Raven, what is it?"

"What do you think your doing?" She demanded as she tried to get her hand out of his grasp only to have him hold on to it.

"It looks like I'm holding your hand." Slade said as he kept a firm grip on her hand. He slowly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

Raven began to hit him with her other hand and tried to pry his fingers off her hand. His grip was to strong to break. It was beginning to look like a lost cause. She stopped trying to get it away from him as she spoke.

"I'm not talking about that." She grumbled. "Your running around with your mask off. What if someone sees you and puts two and two together?"

"Well I do have a life outside of crime." Slade stated as he released her hand.

"Not with me you don't. I now know your last name and I think Slade is your first."

"Yes, nice deduction Sherlock." Slade said as he clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Yeah, no shit Watson." Raven deadpanned as she glared up at him.

"Language like that is unbecoming of one so fair." Slade said causing Raven to snort.

"Who do you think you are, telling me want to do."

"I am know here as the philanthropist Slade Wilson**. **Yet I go by the name Deathstroke instead of Slade. It is my real name after all so we can't be to careful."

"Ok Slade Wilson, can you please knock it off with the pet names and the compliments? Because they are going to get you put in jail if you don't stop it.." Raven demanded as she made her hands glow with black energy. All Slade did was lean forward and smirk. "What do you think is so funny now?"

"Oh nothing, except I saw you arrive in Gotham."

"That was you, the man with white hair that we passed." She said as she covered her mouth with the finger-tips of one hand.

"Quite right, I also saw who you were with."

"So what he has nothing to do with this." Raven stated as she charged up her powers.

"Oh, I think he does in fact have a lot to do with this. I wonder how much every villain would pay for the secret identity of the Legendary Batman." He said as he walked up to her and grabbed a lock of her hair. He threaded his fingers through it before he began again. "In fact who would have thought that the Playboy Bruce Wayne was the one everyone was fighting."

"What do you want?" Raven asked as he pulled on her hair causing her head to become closer to his. She stared into his eye as she waited for his list of demands. She would have to play nice for now because she doubted that Nightwing would be happy about Bruce Wayne's death. And if Bruce's secret identity got out then Nightwing's would not be far behind. She would have to wait until she had something on him so she could black-mail him right back.

"Well, for starters I would like you to keep my identity a secret and not tell anyone what I look like without a mask." Slade said as his breath caressed her face as he breathed. "And second well, we can make them up as we go along." He smirked at her. Raven's hands shook as her she tried to hold herself together. "Now that that was settled, I was told you had a list."

"The middle-aged gentleman in the grocery store works for you, doesn't he?" Raven asked as she looked off to the side. She just knew that the middle-aged gentleman must have called Slade right after she left him. How else would he know where she was and that she had a list.

"Wintergreen, yes he works for me." Slade said as he leaned a hand against the wall above her head. She was not scared of him; she was just annoyed with him. It was something he was not used to happening

"Can you please back up; you're kind of in my personal space." Raven deadpanned trying to slide along the wall to get away.

Slade placed his right knee against the wall at her side and placed his left forearm by her head. Raven was trapped and she knew she just hoped the building behind her was empty. Raven began to phase through the wall only to have Slade wrap her up in an embrace and be pulled right along with her.

As she came through the wall she landed on the cushions of a couch that was against the wall. That was all she could understand before Slade was suddenly lying on top of her. Her breath was knocked out of her and she felt herself be pinned to the couch by Slade's weight.

Slade put a hand on the back of the couch and pushed himself up a little. He felt Raven try to sit up so he forced her down with his other hand. With his lower body helping he kept her effectively pinned. When he was sure she could not move he looked at their surroundings. Raven had appeared to have phased in to a furniture storage site. He saw that they were completely alone

"It looks like it's just the two of us once again." Slade smirked as he turned his head to look back at her. Seeing her scowling face and how she gripped his arm made his smirk widen. He suddenly had the urge to tease her. "You're moving a little to fast don't you think. What the wall was not comfortable enough you had to lay down on something soft?" He whispered in her ear causing her to go rigid underneath him. Her reaction to him gave him a thrill he ha not felt in a while. "Not that I mind, it's much easier to keep you still like this. But if you wanted to have something to lie down on all you had to do was ask. I would have gladly let you use me." He whispered as he caressed her ear with his tongue.

Raven gasped with shock as her powers shot out of her and threw Slade in to the ceiling. She rolled off the couch just in time to dodge Slade when he fell. As she went into a fighting stance she saw Slade sit up. He was wiping blood off the back of his head. She looked up and saw were he had hit his head. It was easy to spot because it was the only place there was any blood. As she lowered her eyes to look back at Slade she was too late to dodge his kick.

Slade kicked her hard in the gut, sending her across the room and in to a recliner. It broke with the force of the blow as Raven rolled off of it. As she went to get up Slade walked straight up to her and kicked her in the side. She was sent flying again. He did not care if he hurt her because in his mind she had just tried to kill him.

"What is wrong with you Slade? I didn't do anything to you." Raven rasped out in pain.

"Didn't do anything to me, ha, don't make me laugh. You just tried to kill me." Slade stated as he raised his foot above her head and went to slam it down on her.

"I didn't really; my powers react with my emotions. I was surprised; I was not expecting you to do that. Heck I expected you to try and kill me not lick me." Raven cried out with her arms crossed covering her head.

"I surprised you. What the heck are you, a virgin?"

"My lack of losing my virginity is neither here nor there so can we get back to the point, please." Raven asked as she looks up between her arms.

"Damn." Slade swore as he ran a hand through his hair. "Let me guess it happens with all your boyfriends."

"I never had a boyfriend." Raven said as she rolled away from Slade. "Not many guys go for the freaky Goth with natural purple hair. Heck no one tries to get with Super Hero girls. It's too much trouble." She went to get up only to fall back down in pain.

As Slade watched Raven grab her side and whimper he felt something he had not felt in along time. He felt remorse for hurting her. He didn't know why he felt it and he knew he shouldn't but it did not stop him from feeling it. He walked up beside her only for her to cringe away. He scoffed as he knelt down beside her. He lightly touched her side only to have her cry out in pain.

"I think you have a broking rib."

"Oh, no really what was your first clue." Raven demanded sarcastically.

"Being sarcastic will not get you anywhere."

"No really, but at least it makes me feel better."

"How do you even fight crime if you can barely stand two kicks?"

"Well excuse me, not every villain is out to kill me. And they don't kick full force."

"I didn't kick full force." Slade said only to cause Raven to look pointedly at him. The more he thought about it the more likely it was that he did in fact kick her as had as he could. "How are you going to get around with the rib like that? Do you want me to carry you to the hospital?"

"No I don't, if you did I would have to tell how I was hurt. And there would be boot prints that would match up with your boots exactly. We don't want that to happen now do we?" Raven asked as she kneeled before him. "On another note shouldn't you go to the hospital? You're the one with the head wound."

"I'm a fast healer; the wound was minor and is already healed. So will you let me help you?"

"Help me; you got to be kidding you're the one who hurt me in the first place."

Slade sighed then he lunged forward and picked her up. She squeaked which caused him to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Raven looked away feeling her cheeks heat up. She felt herself lightly placed down on the couch she had landed on in the first place.

"Nice couch, seems like I always end up lying on it." She said as she crossed her arms and glared at the ceiling.

"Hmm, can you heal yourself?" Slade asked her as he kneeled beside her on the floor.

"I usually heal in my sleep." Raven said only to regret it right after she said it when she saw Slade face. "No you don't, there is not way I am going to let you knock me out." Raven shouted as she tried to fight him off only to feel the prick of a needle in her neck.

"Damn you Slade." Raven swore as she felt herself slowly lose to the pull of sleep.

"Don't worry Little Bird; I'm not interested in females who can't fight back." Slade said quietly as he leaned his back against the front of the couch. The minutes ticked by and nothing happened all was quiet. He had forgotten to ask how long it would take for her to heal.

All of a sudden he felt her powers react to something. He felt a strange pull on his mind and a barely noticeable one on his soul. The pull on his mind he felt it once before yet the one on his soul was new. He decided to look into it later. He turned his head slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He saw that she had started to float. He remembered a time when this had happened before, he had seen it from one of his many cameras around the tower, when Beast Boy had lost control yet saved her from a monster. He had thought it was brought about by her father in a way to keep her alive. Now he knew it was just her.

Slade watched her float in the air for awhile before he turned his head and ignored her. He sighed and looked at his watch only to see that he had been sitting on the floor for an hour straight. Just as he was getting up he felt her land back on the couch. He rose fluidly to his feet and turned to face her. With a sigh he waited and clasped his hand behind his back. He watched as her eye-lids fluttered open.

Raven came to as she opened her eyes. What she saw was an unknown ceiling above her. She turned her head and saw Slade standing before her. She turned her head back to staring at the ceiling as she groaned.

"Sorry Little Bird it wasn't a dream. I'm real and so is our deal." Slade said as he gave a short chuckle.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Is this some mid-life crisis or something?" Raven asked as she looked at him.

"Sorry this is not a mid-life crisis. But I do seem to have developed a slight respect for you." He said as he shrugged a single shoulder. "Call it what you will, but I do owe you one."

"What are you talking about Slade?" Raven demanded as she rolls over so she could sit up. She then got to her feet but tilted causing her to have to sit back down.

"You know very well what I am talking about. That ring did not appear in front of me out of thin-air."

"So what if I did leave the blasted ring there. And so what if you picked it up. It means nothing."

"I would still like to know why you left me that ring." Slade said as he kneeled on one knee before her. "I would be dead right now if you didn't leave it."

"If I tell you will you stop asking me about it?" She asked to which Slade nodded. "I gave you the ring because I knew my father would betray you. I told you about it but you would not listen. So I had no choice but to help you undercover." She said as she looked him in the eye. "And from what I was told the only reason I am even here is because you helped Robin save me. I know it was only to save your own skin but it doesn't change the fact you helped me. Plus you helped us fight my father so you can count us even."

"So we are even, so what." Slade sighed as he rose to his feet and held out a hand for her to take.

Once she grabbed his hand he pulled her to her feet. But he had used too much force and caused her to be pulled against him.

"Sorry about that." Slade mumbled as Raven's cheeks tinted pink. He looked at and smirked lightly. "You do know that you are cute when you blush." He said as she glared at him in return.

"Knock it off with the compliments. You do know that if someone else heard you they would think you like me."

Slade waved it off as he walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"I would like to know why your hair and eye color are different."

"The one that I'm staying with doesn't like odd hair colors and eye colors." Raven said quietly causing Slade to glare at the wall beside him.

"Well don't let what Bruce Wayne said get to you. There are plenty of people who like the odd and strange things of the world."

Raven looked up at him in confusion. Was he trying to be nice to her and make her feel better? She began to think that the blow to his head must have injured his already damaged mind. As she was staring at him he waved her closer to him and said.

"We have to get out of here and I would rather not go out the front door." He said as he held out a hand for her to take. Raven raised an eyebrow as she gave him her hand. He pulled her to him and held her close. She struggled with him until he spoke to her. "I don't trust you enough to not leave me in the wall. So humor me and phase through with me holding on to you."

Raven phased back through the wall and stood on the other side waiting for Slade to release her.

"Let me go you big Neanderthal." Raven demanded as she tried to push him away. Slade let her go then turned and walked back down the alley way. "Where do you think your going?" She asked as she ran after him.

"You have a list that tells you that you have to come to the most dangerous place in the city. You have also recently healed a broken rib. It would not be very gentlemanly of me to let you go off by yourself."

"When have you ever been a gentleman?" Raven demanded as she followed him.

"I am also a man not just an 'evil' villain. I have a life and a whole different personality." Slade said as he kept walking.

"You mean you actually date?" She asked causing Slade to nod. "Great just what I need, I'm going to have to go to therapy because of you." Raven deadpanned. Slade turned suddenly and glared at her. She raised her hands in her defense.

Slade walked straight up to her and glared down on her.

"Unlike you I have needs."

"How nice for you I'm sure. It doesn't mean that I need to hear about them." Raven said as she ignored him.

"I'll ask for the last time, what is the next stop on the list?" Slade asked as he walked up beside her.

"It says that I have to give a peace sign to the camera in front of the bar here." Raven mumbled as she walked beside him. Slade looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's get it over with and then get you out of this part of the city." Slade led her down the street and right up to the camera. He pushed her in front of it and said. "Well give the peace sign so we can leave."

Raven scowled and did as she was told. With that stop down she took out the list as she walked away from the camera. She felt Slade looking over her shoulder and reading the list.

"What is the list for in the first place?"

"It is to help me learn the ropes of the city." She read further down the list and said. "Next is to walk past the Court House and the Police station."

Slade started walking in the direction of the Court House with Raven wondering why he was going with her.

"Why are you coming with me? I thought you just wanted to get me out of this part of the city."

"It's not like I have anything better to do."

"So you are just using me for your own amusement?" Raven demanded as she came to a stop in the middle of the side-walk.

"Call it what you will. But if you want to know the real reason." Slade said as he kept on walk causing her to follow again. "It's because the villains in this city are pathetic and there are only two super heroes."

"So you're bored because there is no challenge. You couldn't think of something else to do with your time?"

"I only recently came back to the villain side of the law. The very first thing I did when I came back was to give this blasted city some order."

"So you took a vacation then, sounds nice." Raven said as she sped up her steps to walk beside him. Slade turned his head and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. All she did was keep walking and ignore him.

#############################################

Tea Shop - Gotham - Raven

"This is the last stop on the list." Raven stated as she sipped her tea. She watched as Slade leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the side of the table. With a sigh she used her powers to knock them off. "You shouldn't put your feet up, it's rude."

Slade scoffed and looked at his watch.

"It is almost four thirty." Slade announced to her.

"Then I had best be going, I have a five o' clock deadline." Raven said as she rose to her feet and placed some money on the table to pay for her tea. With that done she left the Tea Shop and walked down the street.

As Raven was walking Slade came up beside her.

"You do know it is very rude to leave without saying goodbye."

"Fine, I wish you goodbye." Raven said as she ran a few feet until she stopped and turned around. "Do you know when it would be a good time to meet Doctor Light?"

"Doctor Light, you mean the minor nuisance that's main attack is light-based." Slade thought for a moment as he rubbed his chin. "He owns an electronic store that is closed today. It is open Monday thru Friday, from 8 to 5. Today is Saturday so you have to wait for Monday if you want to go to his store. He stopped being a villain so he doesn't go to the villain hang outs."

"Ok then I will wait until Monday. Thank you for the information." Raven said as she waved goodbye and walked down an alley way. When she was half way down she teleported back to the mansion.

Slade stared at the spot she had disappeared from then shrugged his shoulder and went on his way.

##################################################

Mansion - Raven

Raven entered the mansion lawn from the main gate and walked down the drive way. As she was walking towards the door Alfred opened it for her.

"How did the hunt go?" Alfred asked as he walked beside her.

"I finished everything on the list. I walked all over the city." Raven said as she walked with him in the kitchen.

"Please go and wash your hands for dinner." Alfred said as he stirred the stew that was cooking over the fire. He looked at Raven out of the corner of his eyes and said. "I received a call telling me that after you left the bar you had someone with you. He was a tall male handsome someone." Raven went rigid as she wiped her hands on a towel. "The watcher also said that you went to have tea with him."

"Yes I did and it was your pen pals fault in the first place. I met him at the grocery store and talked." She looked at him over her shoulder and watched him smile. "He had to call his employer and tell him where I was going. The man met me before the bar and made sure I was safe. So let's leave it at that."

Raven turned to leave the kitchen only to see Bruce. He was looking at her weird. She thought about what she and Alfred was talking about. She wondered how much he had heard.

This did not look like it would end well.

##################################################

Here end Chapter Six

A tour of the city and a date? With Slade what is the world coming to.

Reviewers

Midnight Lost- Break downs happen to everyone if they keep stuff inside. I try to keep the chapter the same length. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for the review.

discb- Yeah pen pal are fun. The only one in the dark is Bruce. Slade already knows. Isn't it ironic oh yes it is. Thank you for the review.

To everyone who has reviewed my Story I thank you and I am happy that you like the story so far.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos.

This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing off


	7. Online Chats

**Divine Right**

Teen Titans

_**Pairing: Raven & Slade**_

Declaimer: _**I own nothing. I do not gain anything for writing this. It is a non-profit writing.**_ Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have control over the characters that I create and the plot that I make.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

=Sent Thoughts=

Chapter Seven

Online Chats

###################################################

Bruce stood in the door way with his stance rigid as he clenched the door frame in his hand as he stood and stared at Raven. He was surprised by what he heard her say. He was also slightly angry yet he did not know why.

She was to help him but she goes off on a date with someone. That someone must have been a complete stranger because she had never been to this city that he knew of. But she went out for tea with the strange man. Yet Raven could not even have a conversation with him without saying something rude. It might be partially his fault but she did not have to act that way to him.

Raven raised an eyebrow as she looked at him closely. She did not see anything wrong so she took a look at his emotions. She was shocked at what she saw. Bruce was feeling angry and slight hurt. She did not know why he was feeling that way. She took a deep breath and began to speak in hopes of getting answers to her questions.

"What the heck is wrong with you and why are you so angry?" Raven demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. With her words Bruce was knocked out of his contemplating thoughts.

"The real question is what were you thinking, going off with some strange man you never met?" Bruce said with equal energy as he forced the words out from his scowl. Raven raised an eyebrow in question as stared at him.

"I can take care of myself, and I never said that I did not know him. You automatically assumed that on your own." She said as she tilted her head to the side. Bruce's face flinched a little as he took in what she said.

"So you know him then. Was it a planned date?"

"For your information it was not planned."

"Where did you two meet and what are your feelings for him?"

"We met in Jump when I was around fourteen and I do not have any feeling for him that I know of." Raven said as she looked of to the side as she thought. "He is just someone I will never be able to forget. In one day he almost killed me and then he helped save my life." Raven whispered quietly, Bruce and Alfred barely heard her. Raven turned her head back to look at Bruce and spoke to him in monotone. "On another note, he knows who and what I truly am and does not judge me for it." She looked pointedly at Bruce. "And that is something I doubt very highly you will be able to do."

Bruce scowl deepened as he rubbed his face with his hands. He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He did not want to deal with this now. He doubted he would be able to eat supper in the same room. He knew he would have to leave and eat in a different room.

"I will be taking supper in my office, so Alfred please make sure to bring it there. Now if you excuse me I have work to do." With that said Bruce turned and stormed from the kitchen. His loud footsteps echoed in the hall as he was lost from sight.

"What is his problem?" Raven asked Alfred who was staring at the place where Bruce had stood.

"I'm not quite sure but I will attempt to find out." Alfred said as he prepared a plate and bowl of food for Bruce. "Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Alfred said as he left carrying the tray of food.

Raven sighed in asperation as she just stood there and stared at the ceiling. She really didn't know what the heck was going on. She shrugged it off and eats her supper. With that done she left the kitchen and returned to her room.

As she entered her room she turned around and locked the door. She went and lay on her bed only for her communicator to go off all of a sudden. With the placement of her communicator she knew she would have to roll over to her stomach just to answer. As she turned over she began to wonder who was calling and why.

Raven was on her stomach and reached to the back of her belt that had the communicator clasped to it. She pulled it off and opened it. What she saw made her wish she never opened the communicator in the first place, for Slade's face appeared on the screen. Raven's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to think of a reason for him to call her in the first place.

"What do you want Slade?" Raven demanded harshly. Slade gave off a brief chuckle as he continued what he was doing. Raven sighed as she heard the typing of keys in the background. "If you're just going to call because you're bored with whatever you doing I'm going to hang up."

"Now, Now Little Bird there is no reason to be rude." Slade stated with a smirk causing Raven to snort.

"Yeah and why should I care?" Raven said with an eyebrow raised. He looked at her face closely, her eyes that is.

"Where are you in the Mansion?" Slade asked as he stopped typing.

"I'm in my room at the moment, why?"

"Take off the spell, your eyes look to much like Bruce's." Slade said as he glared at her.

She raised an eyebrow then she placed the communicator on to the bed in front of her. With a sigh she lifted her wrist and took off her bracelet.

As Slade watched, her hair shimmered from black to purple and her eyes turned back to their normal purple shade.

"Much better." Slade stated as he once again began typing. Raven turn over and sat up cross legged. With a sigh she started to levitate. She made sure that the communicator floated in front of her. Slade asked her. "Do you have any other form of communication besides your communicator?"

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" Raven said as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"It would be easier to see you and it would be harder for the other 'bird' to track our conversation." Slade said as if he was stating the obvious.

"Fine." Raven announced as she landed on the bed. With her hands placed face down on the bed she pushed off and stood up on the floor. With a sigh she walked over to her book shelve with the communicator following after her. When she reached her book shelve she reached out and took the book-like computer. With the book laptop in hand she walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair. With the chair out she sat down and placed the laptop on the desk and opened it. She pressed the power button and waited for the laptop to load.

When the laptop was finished loading Raven turned to look at the communicator. With a bland expression she asked.

"Now what?"

"Do you have access to a video chat account?"

"Yes I do have access to one. But why do you want to know?"

"Then tell me what it is so I can connect to you." Slade said as he typed in some information.

"BlackMagicMage." She deadpanned causing Slade to chuckle a little under his breath. Raven glared at him as she explained why she had the account name she did. "I did not make the account, Cyborg did. I didn't even want the blasted account in the first place. I never use it."

"Well you will be using it from now on; I will make sure of that."

Raven opened up the video chat and logged in. She sat there waiting until she saw that someone was trying to connect to her chat session. With a sigh she read out the name of the account trying to link up.

"TacticalMastermind? Is that your account's name?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is for now. I think the name fits, don't you?" Slade said with a small smile as Raven allowed the link.

"Sure it does, but you forgot to put in the 'evil' part of it." Raven stated as she closed her communicator and placed it on her belt.

"Being evil as you say is only a matter of opinion. It doesn't hold any basis or fact but what you want to believe, because from a completely different point of view it could be said that you are the evil one." Slade said as he was seen to leaned back in his seat and place his hands behind his head. Raven sighed as she sat back at her chair.

"Is this all you wanted to talk about or was there a reason to call beside being annoying?"

"What would you say if I told you that I just wanted to hear your voice?" Slade asked her as placed an elbow on the arm of his chair and then placed his head on his hand. Raven glared as she went to close the chat. Slade stopped her as he began to speak again. "It seems like you do not believe me so I will tell you. I wanted to ask you what your plans are for tomorrow."

"I don't have any plans but I refuse to do anything with you."

"That's fine; if you change your mind you know how to get a hold of me." Slade said as he cut the connection leaving Raven to stare at an empty screen.

Raven turned off the chat and then the computer. With a sigh she closed it and then put her head in her hands.

"I don't believe it, all he wanted to do was ask me out." She grumbled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed. "What the heck is wrong with him?" Raven asked herself only to have her communicator go off causing her to cry out as it scared her slightly; it caused her to fall from her seat. She landed on her rear and stared at the communicator that was going off on her desk, wondering if she should even answer it.

She reached for her communicator and opened it. She was relieved when she saw who was on the line.

"What wrong now? I hope you didn't hurt Nightwing to much." Raven monotoned hoping that Cyborg did not see her reaction.

"Nothing is wrong and no I did not hurt Nightwing, at least to much that is." Cyborg said with a slight smirk. He stopped and thought for a moment. He then asked. "What was with that look you gave me when you answered your communicator?"

"I didn't have any type of look when answered your call." Raven defended herself as she looked off to the side.

"Yeah and I am the Queen of England." Cyborg stated as he clearly did not believe a word out of her mouth.

"Well your Majesty you are the weirdest Queen I ever saw." Raven deadpanned causing Cyborg to cross his arms and stare at her. Raven's left eyebrow began to twitch as she said. "You do know it is rude to stare?" Raven asked only to have Cyborg just stare at her more. "Fine if I tell you you're going to have to keep this to your self. You can not tell Nightwing not even Jinx what I am about to tell you."

"What's the matter, the only thing that Nightwing would freak out about is if you were talking to Slade." Cyborg began as Raven looked off to the side and played with her hair, clearly uncomfortable about where the conversation was heading. Cyborg thought for a moment and then his eye widened in surprise. "You are talking to Slade." Cyborg yelled out loud causing Raven to shush him.

"Hush, keep it down I don't what anyone else to know. I only told you because out of all the team members you're the one I trust the most."

"You trust me more then Nightwing? But he's the one that you have a bond with not me."

"He told you about the bond with out asking me first." Raven said quietly as she looked down at her hands. She was slightly hurt by the lack of courtesy.

"Hey wait a second here. The only reason I know about the bond is that I over heard Nightwing telling Starfire about it." Cyborg stopped to scratch his bald head as he thought. "I think it was something to do with not wanting to keep secrets in the hopes of strengthens their bonds."

"Well that's nice for them." Raven sneered as she bought the conversation back to the problem at hand. "Yes I was worried that Slade was on the line. He asked if I could talk on anything else because he was wary of being tracked."

"Speaking of being tracked can you get on that chat account I made for you?"

"Yes but I don't think it will help because Slade already knows it." Cyborg looked at her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"The only reason he would know it was if he hacked it or if you told him. If you did I don't mind but I still think you should be on the chat to be sure." Cyborg said as he cut the connection causing Raven to close the communicator and open up the laptop. With it open she turned it on and opened the chat session with Cyborg. "Ok, where did you met him and what happened?"

"I met him in the villain part of the city. Alfred, who is Batman's butler, told me to get familiar with the city so he gave me a list of things to do. I fought him a little and he broke one of my ribs."

"What did he do?" Cyborg demanded hotly with his human eye glinting in the light from the screen.

"It was a misunderstanding."

"What was?"

Raven's face turned pink as she began to tell Cyborg what happened.

"It was after I learned who he was. He was walking around with normal clothes on and no mask." Cyborg raised an eyebrow at that.

"You know what he looks like and you didn't tell Batman."

"Yes I didn't tell him. Slade saw me drive with Batman with out his cowl and put two and two together. Slade knows Batman's secret identity and will probable find out Nightwing's. If he tells other villain about them than their will be in worse danger. I can not say who he is but I can say I know his first and last name." Raven said as she took a deep breath.

"He talked to me normally and then pinned me to the wall because I was trying to get away. He did not touch me if that is what you are worried about. I phased through the wall behind me only to have him grab a hold of me and was pulled a long with me. I landed on a couch and he landed on me. He pinned me to the couch and whispered something in my ear. Then he licks my ear which causes my powers to lash out at him and send him flying in to the ceiling. He thought I tried to kill him so he started to kick me before I was able to explain what happened."

"He licked your ear and you sent him flying. Way to go girl I knew you had it in ya." Cyborg said with a large grin. "What else happened?"

"He showed me around the rest of the city and then took me out for tea."

"He took you out for tea." He suddenly had a large smile on his face. "So?"

"So what?" Raven asked as she stared at Cyborg in confusion. Why was he acting this way? Shouldn't he be upset with the fact she was with Slade and had been on what many would consider a date? She just hoped that he would not ask something foolish.

"How did it go?" Raven's eyes widened as she took in what he asked.

"Are you seriously asking me how it went, as if it was a date?"

"A date with Slade, well he does probably know the most about you, well beside the team that is. You didn't complain about him like you did Batman." Cyborg rubbed his chin in thought. "And it seems like Slade could take care of you better then him anyways." Cyborg stopped at her surprised expression. "Look at it from this point of view, Batman had three sidekicks. One quit, one died and the other was almost killed by the same man who killed the second one. Slade has had two apprentices and both are still alive today."

"So what you saying is that I should work for Slade instead." She whispered quietly.

"No I'm not saying that, it's just that as I got older I thought about certain things. One of them was Slade. No matter how I looked at him it seems like he was playing with us. I have a hunch he could have killed us on our first meeting. And when your father came to earth to kill everything he did not have to give Starfire that ring." Raven looked off to the side clearly uncomfortable about where the conversation was going. "You wouldn't have been the one who gave him the ring, right?"

"I gave him the ring." Raven said as she rubbed her left arm and looked down at the floor. Cyborg's human eyebrow rose and then a wicked smirk lighted up his face.

"Isn't the guy supposed to give the girl the ring?" He said as he laughed causing Raven' eyes to widen and mouth to gape slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Raven shrieked. "It was not an engagement ring it was just . . ."

"Just what?" Cyborg asked.

"I gave it to him because I knew my father would betray him in the end. So I wanted to give him a fighting chance." Raven stated as she stared at Cyborg.

"Well he lived through whatever happened to him and helped in the end. Even if his reasons weren't pure, he still helped after he got his 'skin' back."

"So you heard from Nightwing that he was a walking skeleton for a while?"

"Yeah and Beast Boy had to add the comment about Zombies and eating brains."

"I remember that, I told him he did not have to worry because he didn't have any brains to begin with. He didn't think it was funny."

"Oh well, back to the original part of the conversation. What happened after you got back?"

"I talked to Batman's butler about what happened and Batman over heard us. He got mad and stormed off."

"He stormed off, hmm." Cyborg said as he rubbed his chin with his hand in thought. He suddenly had an idea but he would not say anything about it until he had more proof. "Ok after he stormed off what happened?"

"I ate supper and went to my room to meditate. Then Slade used the frequency for my communicator to ask me to chat with him. All because he wanted to ask me a question."

"What type of question did he want to ask you?" Cyborg asked as he leaned forward in his seat. From his expression he already knew the answer but he wanted her to say it out loud.

"He asked me if I had plans tomorrow but I told him I did not. I also told him that I was not going anywhere with him either."

"So he just called to ask you for a date and you shot him down, ahh poor guy." Cyborg said with a serious face only to burst out laughing. Raven sighed and placed her head in her hands as she waited for him to stop laughing. It took a while but Cyborg finally stopped but for a few brief chuckles. "Ok, so either Slade has a crush on you or he is just really bored."

"I vote for bored." Raven said as she looked at her fingernails.

"Why do you say that?" Cyborg asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Any other reason would be just too weird. If he did have a 'crush' on me I would teleport straight home and send someone else to fight him."

"That might not work out like you planned." He said as Raven looked at him in question. "He might just follow you home."

"If he does then I'm teleporting to Azarath as some as possible. Even if I don't want to go back there."

"Why not, I mean it was your first home and all?"

"Too much pain and sadness fill up those temple walls that I can't go through with anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's not something I want to talk about."

"Ok so we will talk about something else then." Cyborg thought for a moment. "Ok, everyone wanted to know how you were doing so far away from home. So how are you doing over there Raven?"

"I would be doing fine if I did not have to deal with Batman or Slade but what can I say, this is not my year."

"Well your birthday is coming up so what are you going to do for it? You're a Halloween baby so Happy Samhain to you." Cyborg said as he did a peace sign and smiled.

"Samhain is the beginning of the darker part of the year, usually celebrated on Halloween. Thanks for reminding me about my birthday. I could've gone another year without thinking about it."

"Well this year's special. It's the big 18 and you have to celebrate that. Oh yeah did you get your box fixed?"

"Not yet, Dr. Light shop is closed on Sunday and I have to wait for Monday to go."

"I hope he doesn't go running for the hills because that guy is still afraid of you."

"I'll try not to make him scared but no promises. I might just take someone with me to block the exits for me."

"Oh, and who would that be? Would it be Slade by any chance?" Cyborg asked innocently as he peered at her from the corner of his eye.

"I hope not but it might just happen like that with my luck of meeting him. I can not go one day without seeing some sign of him. It is beginning to get annoying."

"Hmm, well I have to tell you this then. Nightwing and Starfire are coming over to where you are after Halloween. I think that was the correct time. I'm not sure about that though. It could even be on or before it."

"Why are they coming over here for anyways?" Raven asked as she crossed her arm over her chest.

"Night wants to speak to his mentor and invite him."

"I see, so the idiot in the rubber suit will be there to oh joy. I will have to ask about not going."

"Sorry no can do, you remember that you are the maid of honor, right. You can not back down just because you don't like who will be there." Cyborg eyes suddenly glinted in the light as he suddenly had a great idea. "Bring a date to the wedding, I don't care who you bring but come with someone ok. Hey you might even be able to get Slade to come with you."

"You want me to ask Slade to the wedding." Raven said as she thought about it. "Fine I will ask him when I think it is the right time." With that being said Cyborg's mouth dropped open in shock. "What you didn't think I would do it." Raven said with a smirk. Cyborg let out a short chuckle as he rubbed his hand over his face. He took a deep breath as he got himself under control.

"Well I was not expecting that but if he does say yes then please tell me. If he comes then I can see who he really is."

"I'll see what I can do but no promises. He might not want you to know about his real self. On another note what type of wedding are they having again?"

"Nightwing will go as his real self and so will Starfire. We will be wearing the concealing rings you made us for last Christmas."

"Oh, so no hero stuff only normal everyday life."

"Yes, Starfire wants to have Nightwing's last name so it has to be that way. So do you think that you will go out to hunt down bad guys tonight?"

"I don't think so; Batman might just go on his own. He is still angry with me even though I don't know why. I just don't understand him at all." Raven sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, tugging lightly on a lock of her hair as she did so. She looked off to the side and stared out the window. Her eyebrow rose as she took in the darkening sky. Had she really been talking to Cyborg that long? She turned around in her seat and looked at her alarm clock. It was around 9:30 and she was beginning to feel just the little bit tired. "It's already that late?"

"What are you talk girlie it's still early." Cyborg said with a smirk as he looked at the time.

"Yes it is late because not everyone is a night owl like you."

"Hey I'm not the night owl that's Nightwing prerogatives not mine. I sleep a reasonable time but not this early."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I am getting tired. I had to walk around the city plus dealing with Slade. Put them both together and I'm beat. I need some sleep because I have no idea about what I will do tomorrow."

"Ok Good night and don't let the bed bug bite." Cyborg said in a mock serious voice before he started laughing. Raven scowled before she said a curt good night and promptly hung up on him.

Raven turned off the computer and closed it. With the laptop in hand she got to her feet and walked to the book shelve. She put the laptop back and then got her pj out of her dresser. With a sigh she got dressed and went to the bath room to brush her teeth. When she was done she got in to bed and pulled the covers over her head as she slowly fell asleep.

####################################################

Mansion- Early morning- Raven

Birds chirping outside her window were the first thing she heard. She groans as she slowly removed the blanket from over her head. She had to clench her eyes shut from the sun glaring through her window. With a small wave of her hand she closed the curtains and sat up.

Raven looked around her as she slowly woke up from her sleep. With a sigh she threw off the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. From her sitting position Raven saw that it was six thirty in the morning. She knew she had plenty of time before breakfast to get cleaned up so she went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was down she quickly got dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt with a dark purple vest over it. She has on black skinny jeans and her knee-high boots.

She went to her full length mirror and started to comb her hair. She contemplated the length and tried to decide if she should cut it. She decided against it once again as she took a pony tail holder and tied back her hair.

Raven took up her bracelet from where she had left it last night and then placed in on her wrist. With everything in place she went to the door to her room and unlocks it. Slowly pushing it open Raven walked in tot eh halls as she made her way to the stairs. When she reached the bottom she heard the sound of cooking being made. She walked in to the kitchen and stood in the door way as she saw Alfred roll dough around on a cutting board with two cookie sheets by his elbow.

Alfred looked up as if he knew he was being watched and smiled at her. Raven smiled back before she thought about the cookies being made. She raised an eye brow in question.

"What's with the cookies?" Raven asked as she sat down the island and leaned on her elbows.

"I'm making them to be delivered after they are down. I would like for you to take them to the proper destination as he used a cookie cutter to cut the dough. When he was finished with the cut out shapes and placed them on the cookie sheets he turned towards the oven. He opened it and placed one by one the cookie sheets on the racks. He then closed the door and turned on the timer.

Alfred then turned toward Raven and waved to an already full plate of food.

"You have twelve minutes to finish eating so you can deliver the cookies while their still fresh." With that being said Alfred left the room.

As Raven sat down to eat she had the weirdest feeling that he had left so she could not ask him why she had to deliver cookies. She just hoped nothing strange would happen to her when she was out.

#################################################

Here end Chapter Seven

Chats and Baking cookies what is going to happen? Who is Raven going to deliver the cookies to? Well you will have to wait and see.

Reviewers

discb- With the way the story's going in my head I have to keep him in the dark. If he knew about Slade then the story would be different. Both Slade and Batman live off information. It seems like Slade is better at getting it. Thank you for the review.

Midnight Lost- Everything in live has two or more sides. The villain and the human, two sides of the same coin. Which side will be the dominate one, just have to wait and see. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you thought that the banter was funny. There was a lot of banter in Teen Titans.

Simba Spirit Skywalker- Sorry for the long wait. Here is the long awaited seventh chapter. I'm glad you loved Slade. He was always one of my favorite characters. Since we never see his face or learn of him outside of his suit I have an empty slate to fill. Thank you for the review.

To everyone who has reviewed my Story I thank you and I am happy that you like the story so far.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos.

This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing off


	8. The Life's We Live

**Divine Right**

Teen Titans

_**Pairing: Raven & Slade**_

Declaimer: _**I own nothing. I do not gain anything for writing this. It is a non-profit writing.**_ Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have control over the characters that I create and the plot that I make.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

=Sent Thoughts=

Chapter Eight

The Life's We Live

########################################################

Raven was just finishing her breakfast when the timer for the oven went off. She looked up from her mug of tea, where she had been staring at the calm depths contemplating her life. She just looked at the oven not sure if she should take out the cookies or get Alfred. As she thought about what to do she suddenly heard footsteps from outside the kitchen. Alfred walked in looking fully prepared with a basket and red cloak as he walked in to the kitchen from the hallway. When Raven saw the basket she thought it was reasonable but when she saw the cloak her eyebrow rose.

"What is this Red Riding Hood from the Brothers' Grimm?" Raven asked as she placed her half-empty mug back on the island. Alfred smiled as he turned towards her after he placed the basket and the cloak down.

"Why do you ask that question my dear?" He asked with an eyebrow raised in question with a blank face. He looked like he was trying to hide that he was up to some thing yet his eyes gave him away, they were lit up with mirthful enthusiasm.

"I understand the basket but the cloak is over kill. What next I'm going to have to watch out for the big bad wolf too?" Raven said calmly not looking forward to the outing already. Alfred gave a short chuckle as he turned toward the stove and made his way over to it. With practiced ease he opened the oven and with one fluid motion he took out both trays of cookies and places them on the counter to cool.

"There is more then just one type of wolf. Some are not necessarily animals. Some do tend to have very human appearances." Alfred said with a smile as he turned to face her. Raven just crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "On another note, you mentioned the Brothers' Grimm so you know the story of Little Red Riding Hood." At Raven's nod Alfred smiled once again.

"Of course I know the story. It is one of the most famous children short stories of all time." Raven said as she waved her hand dismissively. "But I kind of feel bad for the wolf." She said as she rubbed her right arm as she looked away. "I mean he was just going along with his nature and he either gets killed or gets rocks sewed into his stomach, depending on the version you read." She stopped talking as she contemplated what to say next. "I just don't think it was fair."

"I see you are the type of person who likes things to be fair. Does the Trix cereal commercials seem fair to you?"

"You're talking about the Trix a cereal commercial that is seen on TV? Hmm, well no. I believe the kids should just give the blasted Trix to the rabbit. It's getting a bit over done. The makers of the commercial are using the same material over and over again. But first of all why are we even on the subject on the first place?" Raven asked with her right eyebrow raised in question.

"It is one of the more popular cereals for children and the commercial is on almost every day."

"Well Beast Boy likes the brand but I just don't like it. It's too sweet and tastes weird to put it mildly."

Alfred gave a short chuckle as he turned around to take the cooled cookies and place them on a plate. He then places the plate in the small basket and closes the top. He picked up the basket and placed it in front of Raven. The red cloak was picked up and held out to her as he smiled at her. Raven gave a sigh as she got up and took the cloak.

With practiced ease Raven stood and threw the cloak over her shoulders and clasped the fastening. She shook it out so it billowed around her and she learned it stopped mid-calf. She placed her hand on the clasp and thought. Her eyebrow raised and she gave a short smile because of the thought that had occurred to her. She said a short spell and the cloak disappeared. She then turned to Alfred with a smile upon her face.

Alfred blink as he watch the cloak be there one minute and then gone the next. He saw her smile and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You said that I had to where the cloak but you did not say anything about anyone seeing it on me. I just did a spell and turned invisible. I'm still wearing it but no one but you will know that." Raven said with a small smirk. Alfred just shook his head lightly and said.

"You will have to have the one you are delivering the cookies to that list. They should see the full effect don't you think so?" Alfred asked causing Raven to pout lightly before the expression was gone, like it was wiped away and never happened.

"Fine but for me to deliver the cookies I will have to know the address to even get there. Direction would also be a big help." Raven sighed as she was seen to be playing with some thing on the back of her neck. She then looked like she was pulling something over her head. "There that's done now." She looked over to Alfred and saw his slightly confused expression and explains what she did." I pulled up the hood of the cloak before I forgot about it. You said to give whoever it was the full effect so the hood has to be up."

With a nod of his head Alfred took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to her. Raven took the note and opened it to see directions to the place in question. With a sigh she folded the note and placed it in her pocket as she reached for the basket.

Alfred watched and waited until she was ready to go. He then walked her to the door and said.

"Do be careful Miss Raven and do not talk to strangers." Alfred said with a smile to which Raven resorted with a scoff and a nod of her head.

Raven said goodbye and waved as she left. As she walked down the driveway she took out the note. She opened it and looked at the directions. She saw that she would be able to teleport half way there, since she had been near there yesterday. She stopped walking and prepared to teleport. With her chant she was surrounded by black energy and disappeared from the driveway.

Unbeknownst to Raven she had an onlooker. A watcher stood in the doorway of the mansion and was talking on the phone.

"Wintergreen Little Red has left the drive and is cheating. She will be there sooner then expected. Make sure the Wolf answers the door." His statement was met with a light hearted chuckle from over the line. Alfred was still talking to his friend as he closed the door and was out of sight.

##################################################

Raven - Unknown Drive.

Raven was dropped off from her teleportation spell a few short blocks from the destination. With a sigh she started walking. Farther down the street she was met with lavish houses and homes. She saw barely any people but knew that they would be at work now anyway. She shook her head as she continued down the sidewalk. At the end of the street a mansion sat. It was roughly the size of Bruce's if not bigger. She walked up to the gates and read the nameplate and address.

What she saw made her turn around to leave. As she was going the gate swung open and Raven just knew that someone had seen her. She had no choice but to go forward. She began walking down the drive until she was at the door. With a sigh and a feeling of dread she pushed the doorbell and awaited her fate. She stood there a few minutes waiting and decided to make the cloak visible again. When it was able to be seen the door open and there stood the owner. A raised eyebrow was given and a smirk graced pale lips as the owner of the mansion leaned against the door frame.

"Well hello Little Bird." He stopped and looked her up and down and his smirk grew wider. "Or should I be calling you Little Red?" The owner asked with a voice laced with amusement. Raven scowled at him and glared.

########################################################

Slade - Home

Slade was just sitting down for a cup of tea when the doorbell rang. It rang again and no one answered the door. He sighed but did not make a move to get up and see who it was.

"Whoever it is can just come back later. I'm not expecting anyone as it is." The doorbell rang once again just as he was taking a sip. He cursed as he slightly burnt his tongue and placed the cup down again. He got to his feet and stalked in to the hall. At the end of the hall he spied Wintergreen in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and leaned on its frame.

"Why are you not answering the door?" Slade asked. Wintergreen turned around and faced his employer with a blank expression. He said in a calm clear tone that gave nothing he was thinking away.

"I really think you should be the one to answer the door Master Slade. Who knows it could be important and just for you." Wintergreen stated as he turned around to finish what he had started before he was interrupted. Slade scoffed and walked the rest of the way to the door and opened it. What he had been expecting was not what he was seeing. Heck he was not expecting anything but this was the last thing he thought would happen.

On his doorstep looking like she had just walked out a child's storybook was Raven.

_*Well Little Bird if your going to be playing the part of Little Red Riding Hood then that makes me the Big Bad Wolf.*_ Slade thought as he smirked.

"Well hello Little Bird." He stopped and looked her up and down and his smirk grew wider. "Or should I be calling you Little Red?" The Slade asked her with his voice laced with amusement. Raven scowled at him and glared.

"This is not funny Slade. All I'm here for is to deliver this basket." She said as she waved it lightly in front of her.

"What is inside the basket?" Slade asked not knowing what was in it at all. Raven scowled once again as her cheek lightly dusted with pink. He chuckled knowing whatever it was had made her blush. At his chuckle Raven's face was once again pale. She deadpanned.

"Cookies, so can you take them for I can leave now?" She demanded as she held out the basket for him to take.

"What do you plan on doing if I take the basket?" Slade asked as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. Raven sighed as she stood there tapping her foot.

"I will be going back to where I am staying at. So can you now take the basket?" Raven demanded as she thrust the basket at Slade only to have him latch on to her wrist and pull her in to his home. With her inside Slade slammed the door shut and pulled her down the hall. She tried to wrestle her wrist from him and kick at him to let her go but all he did was tighten his grip and dodge her feet.

Raven stopped trying to get away half way to the kitchen and Slade gave a slight chuckle for the token resistance. His laughter caused Raven to get angry and she swung a punch at his face only to have his bent slightly backward causing her fist to miss. She had put all her weight behind her punch so she was off balanced, she started to fall backwards. Slade arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her to his chest. She fought and kicked but he would not release her.

When Raven finally stopped fighting and was left panting lightly Slade's head dipped down to nuzzle the side of her head and to breathe on her ear. He smirked as he whispered.

"Isn't this nice Little Bird?" Slade asked as he chuckled. Raven shivered at the vibration and the close position that she found herself in.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" She asked. Slade hummed to himself in thought as he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"No I don't think so, I prefer you right where you are." He said causing Raven to elbow him in the gut and once again start fighting.

Slade found himself having the most fun riling up the Little Bird then he had in a long time. As his hands moved to get a better grip on the female in his arms a throat was heard being cleared.

Raven's head whipped around at the sound of the noise. When she saw what had made the noise she blushed heavily and hid her head in her hands.

Slade saw the pink tint to her face just before she hid her face and laughed. Raven elbowed him in the gut and cut his laughter short.

"Master Slade I believe it is time to let the young lady go don't you think?" Wintergreen asked from his place at the head of the hall. He had been the one to clear his throat and draw Raven's attention to him. She had been embarrassed because she had been seen in the position that she was in. Slade glared at the back of her head and lightly tightened his hold on her in retaliation causing her to squeak quietly.

Wintergreen was not amused and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his employer.

"You really should let her go. She came here for a reason. That reason is not you. She is here to see me because my pen pal has sent her over here. Now please let her go before she tries to return home." Wintergreen demanded of him but Slade did not look inclined to listen so Wintergreen played his thump card. "You do know that if she returns home someone else will be sent in her place." Wintergreen stopped for the full effect and then said. "Tag team Beast Boy and Cyborg. Corny jokes and the Booyah is all you will be looking forward to for sometime to come. You said it yourself that the BB is the most annoying member of the Titans so it would make sense if you made sure not to meet him any time soon."

Slade sighed through his nose as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around Raven and took a step back. He watched as Raven dashed from his chest and stood still on the other side of the hallway.

Raven stood and fixed her cloak and clothes that had been mussed from Slade's arms. She then bent down to pickup the basket where she had dropped it fighting off Slade. With the basket in hand she stood to her full height. Ignoring Slade she walked over to Wintergreen and handed him the basket.

"Thank you Miss Raven for the delivery, won't you please stay for some tea? I have a pot freshly made and there is too much for just Master Slade and myself." Wintergreen said as he showed her to the sitting room from a doorway on the right wall.

Raven followed after taking in what was said and as she sat down in an arm chair she glared at Wintergreen.

"This was planned out wasn't it? You and Alfred are in on something and I would like to know now." Raven demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. All Wintergreen did was smile and walk out of the room. He walked past Slade, who had been standing in the doorway waiting for him.

Wintergreen walked into the kitchen and Slade followed him in and leaned against the counter.

"What are you and your 'friend' playing at?" Slade demanded as he glowered at his butler and close friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wintergreen stated causing Slade scowl to worsen. "Hmm fine if you really want to know. I think you're a little to old to be playing the villain. You are about forty-nine even though you barely look a day over twenty-five. I bet it had something to do with the young woman's father." He said causing Slade to cringe just slightly. "And what is one reason that bad boys turn good but for a good girl." Slade glared at him for the comment. Wintergreen raised an eyebrow and said quite calmly. "My pen pal has also said that his employer has shown signs of taking a liking to the girl. If you wait to long she will be taken right out from under you. Think about that, now if you excuse me I have left my guest waiting for far too long." Wintergreen said as he picked up the tea tray from off the counter from where it had been waiting. He grabbed the basket and left the kitchen and Slade to his thoughts.

Slade sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. He thought for a moment before his face shifted into a scowl.

"So the Dark Knight thinks he can go sniffing around my Little Bird does he. Well let's just see about that." He said to himself pointedly refusing to admit to himself that he had just claimed the girl. He walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room doorway where he stood and watched. He saw Wintergreen entertain Raven causing her to smile. He had not seen her smile often and if he said so himself, she looked quite cute doing so. . . . . _Wait_ did he just think _cute_ and about Raven in the same thought. He placed his head in his hands and groaned.

Raven heard Slade groan and turned to face him. She heard him mutter something about mid-life crisis to himself and raised an eyebrow in question at Wintergreen. All Wintergreen did was smile and shake his had as he began the story he had been telling. He told her one story about his life in the army and how he had met the sixteen year old Slade.

Slade head shot up and glared at his butler.

"Why are you telling her about our time in the army? She could use that information against me." Slade demanded hotly. Wintergreen calm as ever just said.

"You have already made sure she can not use it against you. You have information about Batman and his first sidekick. You know for a fact the other villains would pay top dollar for the info that Bruce Wayne is Batman and Richard Grayson is the first Robin. The second was the late Jason Todd and the current Robin is Tim Drake. I do not think she will tell anyone with the lives of her loved ones in your hands." Wintergreen snapped in a rare show of anger. He walked over to Slade and pushed past him to leave the room.

Slade stood there and watched him leave. He heard a sigh and turned towards Raven. He watched as she placed an empty mug of tea on the coffee table and stood to her feet. She just stared at him.

"I can see that your temper is still as volatile as usual. Excuse me if I have better things to do then deal with a grown man having a temper tantrum." Raven sneered as she teleported from the room and from his home. Slade was left alone standing in the doorway staring at where she had been. He sighed as he walked in to the room and threw himself on to his back across the couch. He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand as the other clenched into a fist. He stayed like that for some time.

#############################################

Raven- Mansion- Her Room

As Raven landed in her room she tore off the red cloak and threw it from her. She swore under her breath. She had been having a good time talking to Wintergreen before Slade had to open his big mouth and ruin it.

"Calm down Raven, he is not worth getting angry over. Don't waste your time on him." Raven said to herself has she held her head in the hands. She clenched her hair and felt ten sharp points prick her head. She took her hands away from her head and stared at her fingertips. Instead of fingernails she saw claws.

Raven cried out and started rubbing her hands vigorously trying to get rid of them. When she was done she looked at her hands and saw them back to normal. She gave a sigh as she fell to her knees and looked close to tears.

"It's happening, why can't it just stop? I want to be human and die human. Why is this happening to me?" Raven said to herself brokenly. "First my powers react with out my say so and now physical manifestations. It's just going to keep getting worse until there is no turning back or I stop using my powers. But I can't do that when I have a job to do." She sighed then thought about it. "I could do that if I left the team but that would require leaving my family. It would also put them in danger because I would not be able to protect them. I'm stuck between being damned and damning myself." Raven said sadly as she stared at the ceiling of her room as the tears in her eyes finally started to fall.

Her communicator went off and she reached for it. She did not care if the person on the other line saw her crying. She just didn't care anymore.

Raven opened up the communicator and saw that Slade was the one that was calling.

"What do you want Slade?" She asked quietly.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for losing my temper." Slade said before he took in her appearance. "Why are you crying Little Bird?" Slade demanded.

"That's none of your business." Raven sniffed.

"Sometimes talking to others helps you see your problems from a different light." Slade said as he leaned forward, closer to the screen.

"Fine if you really want to know you have to remember what I am." Slade thought for a moment then went to say something before he was cut off. "Yes, that's what is wrong. Half demons can become full demons if they are powerful enough. With my father being my father I'm already tipping over the edge. If I don't watch my power usage then that will happen. If I can stay the same as I am now by the time of my eighteenth birthday then I can be human. That means no powers and a human life span. I will be able to die with my friends instead of watching them grow old and die as I stay the same." She stopped as she dropped her communicator and pressed the palm of her hands against her eyes. She then flung herself to the covers and somehow the communicator was eyelevel with her.

"So you are losing your right to die of old age. Some would kill to have that ability." Slade said as he watched her break down. He felt a slight twinge in his chest but brushed it off as unimportant.

"That's for people that do not have close ties to people or the ones afraid to die. I'm neither, I'm not afraid and I love my friends like my family. I will do anything in my power to stop this."

"But stop fighting I take it. If you stopped you would not run the chance to change but I guess you can not leave your friends when you believe that they need you to protect them." Slade said to her.

"Don't you think I know that already? If I was still with them this would not be happening. This is your entire fault. It's your fault because if you had just stayed gone until after Halloween then the problem could have been adverted." Raven cried out as she clenched her hands into fist.

"Do not force the blame on me Little Bird." Slade sneered at her. "This is just as much as your fault as it is mine."

"So what if it is. It does not change the fact that it is still happening. You know for the first time in my life I can't wait for my birthday." Raven said as she laughed without humor. It was a dry imitation of laugh and sounded like it was more of a wounded cry for help. Slade frowned as he watched the broken bird not knowing how to help. He was not even sure why he wanted to help but he wanted to.

"It's not as bad as you think. You still have a choice in the matter. If worse comes to worse you will not be alone." Slade said to her causing her to frown in thought.

"What do you mean about that Slade?" Raven asked as she the tears from her eyes.

"You are not the only one cursed with a longer than normal life span. I too have to deal with it. Part was because of my time in the army where they enhanced me. The last part would have to be from dieing and begin bought back by your father. But where you act out of fear of loss I have already come to terms with my longevity. You will just have to get used to it. I can help you along the way if need be."

"Well thanks for the pep talk Slade who knew you had a nice side." Raven said as she gave a watery smile.

"Don't tell anyone about it. I still have an image to up hold. It would not do if someone thought that I had gone soft." Slade commented with a smirk causing Raven to burst out laughing. She dried her eyes as she slowly calmed down.

"Thank you again for this. You didn't have to do it."

"I know but I felt like it. Just think of it as my good deed for the rest of the year and leave it as that." Slade said as Raven nodded her head in agreement. Slade went to say more but there was a knock on Raven's bed room door. "I believe it is time to say goodbye, make sure to do something about your eyes." Slade said as he cut the connection and left her alone with her thoughts.

Raven said a spell to hide the redness of her eyes as she got up from the bed. She then walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Alfred standing in the hall.

"Hello Miss Raven how did it go?"

################################################

Here ends Chapter Eight

Secrets are revealed and tears are shed. Trying to be something your not never works out well. Stay tuned to see what happens next in Chapter Nine

Reviewers

Midnight Lost- thank you for reviewing once again. Yep they are in denial but that's just half the fun. It would not be much of a story if the character did not react in denial every now and then. Here's the asked for update.

discb- Yep the cookies went to Slade or to be honest they went to Wintergreen. But who knows. Thank you for the review. And I hope you like the update.

Mrs.UchihaUzumaki- Thank you for the review. I sorry but the pairing is going to stay Raven/Slade. But I will make sure that Batman does not end up alone in the end.

Simba Spirit Skywalker- Thank you for the double review. I know that Deathstroke is a mouthful but Slade is his actual name and he is known better in Gotham then in Jump. Wedding will be happening not sure when. I have to work out the kinks. I haven't heard much about the Teen Titans Go. Is it the one where they are all Chibi? Meaning small and child-like or is it something different?

To everyone who has reviewed my Story I thank you and I am happy that you like the story so far.

Just a warning. I will be adding in more characters soon. From the likes of Deadpool to Jason Todd (AKA Red hood) so look forward to them. If someone wants a character added and I can work them in then I will put them in the story. Thank you for reading this fic and thanks for the reviews.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos. I might even add in some of the songs or list the names.

This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down. It is a story that I hpoe will be liked. I will try to make the chapters the same length.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing off


	9. Broken Song

**Divine Right**

Teen Titans

_**Pairing: Raven & Slade**_

Declaimer: _**I own nothing. I do not gain anything for writing this. It is a non-profit writing.**_ Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have control over the characters that I create and the plot that I make.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

=Sent Thoughts=

Chapter 9

Broken Song

############################################

"Hello Miss Raven how did it go?" Alfred asked her when she opened the door.

Raven sighed as she leaned against the door frame with a small grimace.

Alfred gave a quick smile before he covered it up with his hand. "That bad I take it."

"It was not all bad. In fact, for the beginning it was fine until He got angry. If he could have held on to his temper then it would have gone great." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. She stopped when a thought came to her. "Why are the two of you acting this way?" Raven demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Alfred said in a calm voice as he looked like he was trying not to smile. "What am I up to and who is the other person?"

"You know very well what you are up to and who is helping you with it." Raven sneered slightly as she started to get a migraine. Alfred stood to his full height and stopped teasing her as he saw her pained expression.

"If you wish to speak of this matter than I suggest that we do so in private. Unless you want Master Bruce to hear. . . ." He began only to have Raven yank him into her room. She pulled him clear of the doorway before she slammed the door shut and locked it. He watched as Raven leaned against the door panting slightly and gave a short chuckle.

Hearing laughter Raven's head shot up and she glared at the source.

"This not a laughing matter. If the blasted Bat heard about this then he would be signing his own death-warrant."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Slade knows who he is and he also knows Nightwing's real name. He could tell anyone that little tidbit and every villain in a five block radius would come running to this place faster than you could even blink." She said as she looked off to the side. "But that's a different matter. I would like to know how you met your partner in crime." She asked as she made quotation marks with her pointer and middle fingers.

"Oh, how I met Wintergreen, hmm. Well I met him at the park playing chess. It was a lovely Sunday morning some odd years ago. We played one game for the longest time before he had to leave. Since then we have become pen pals. We swap stories about our employers and recipes. All in all he is my friend." Alfred said solemnly. "How do you find Wintergreen?"

"I find him a person of strong character. He has to be if he is living with his _employer _almost twenty-four seven." Raven stated as she sneered the word employer. "He is a grown man and he still has temper tantrums." Raven sighed. "I hate to say this but he has tantrums worse than Timmy when Teether steals his blanket, and he is a child." Alfred covered his mouth with his hand to hide a blooming smile.

"I take it that Mister Wilson has a way of getting under your skin."

"He seems to have that ability now doesn't he?" Raven said as she took a strand of her hair and played with it. She thought for a moment and then said. "Why are you calling Slade Mister Wilson?"

"Well Miss Raven it was how I was raised. In addition, I have to see him at social advents when I go. It would be rude of me to call him by his given name when I am just a lowly butler."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means just like it sounds. He is of a higher class then me. If I do something wrong in the eyes of the society then it would place Master Bruce in a bad light." He watched as Raven frowned and went to speak before he cut her off. "I know it is not fair but that is the way of society. Anyone that is employed by the higher classes has to watch what they do or it will affect their employer poorly. Master Bruce employed me so if I do something wrong he is affected by it. His judgment would be called into question."

"It's still not right but I have no say in it. I'm just glad that I do not have to deal with the social masses."

"That may be true for now but that is not why I have come here. Master Bruce is in the study and wishes to speak with you." Alfred said as he turned and went to the door. As he stood before it and unlocked it, he looked over his shoulder at Raven. "It would be nice of you if you tried to work with Master Bruce. In addition, if you think about it your team is like the social classes. If one member acts out the whole team is effected and looked down upon. I hope you understand that." Alfred said as he opened the door and left after closing the door behind him.

Raven shook her head as she to left her room. She walked down the hall and downstairs. She went past the library and in to the study. She saw Bruce sitting in a high-backed black leather chair behind a polished black wooden desk. He was sorting through some paperwork and checking on the computer on the desk beside the papers. He looked up when he saw her enter.

"Alfred said that you wanted me." Raven said. "I know it is about going on patrol with you. You do not have to worry about me acting out. I would hate for my team to be looked at wrongly for my actions." She stated to which Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Society affects our team also but not on a grand scale. We are looked up to. Well except for the villains that is."

"What bought on this change?" Bruce asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Let's just say a word from the wise and leave it at that."

"So Alfred finally got to you." Bruce said with a short chuckle causing Raven to scowl. "But that is not why I called for you. Tomorrow night is the one I will need help patrolling. I was also wondering if you wanted to do some training tomorrow."

"I can do the patrolling but not the training."

"And why is that Raven?"

"One of my team mates broke something of mine that is very important to me. I was hoping to get it fixed. The item is complex and may take awhile to fix."

"Are you sure you can't put it off for another day?" Bruce asked only to receive a head-shake. "Alright but can I know what the item that needs to be fixed it?"

Raven thought for a moment before she said a short summoning spell and summoned the wooden box.

"This is the item in question. And this is what needs to be fixed." Raven stated as she held up the box and showed the inside mechanics.

"It looks complex, but why don't you ask the one who made it to fix it?"

"Ask my cousin to fix it; are you out of your mind?" Raven demanded crossly. Bruce looked affronted as he grasped the arms of his chair and made to get up. Raven waved his angered look aside as she explained. "My cousin would take it apart and remake it. I just happen to like it the way it was before it broke. She also isn't the best person to be around."

"And why is that?" Bruce asked he once again sat back in his chair.

"You should pray you never find out." Raven said cryptically.

Bruce raised an eyebrow in question only to be ignored as she looked off to the side.

"So personal histories are out of the question I take it." He said and received a nod. "I will respect your privacy and not push for answers. You will tell me when you need or want to. If you tell me at all that is your choice." He stopped to take a deep breath. "Now that the matter is settled you can go." He said as he went back to his paper work. Raven narrowed her eyes slightly then turned and left the room.

She went walking for the hall that led to the stairs when Alfred came from the kitchen.

"Raven did you eat lunch?" Alfred asked. Raven turned to look at the grandfather clock in the middle of the entranceway against the wall. She was surprised by the time.

"No I didn't eat lunch. I didn't think it was this late." The time was three thirty. "I guess the talk over tea took a lot longer then I thought." She said as she followed Alfred in to the kitchen.

"Well since you missed lunch an early dinner is in order." Alfred said as he led her to the food. On the island was stew with buttered bread, Herbal tea sweetened with honey and assorted fruits. Raven sat in her chair and said.

"I'm not used to eating or having someone makes me so much food all the time. Cyborg would cook for me and he was the only one I would allow to do that."

"Why is that?" Alfred asked as he also sat down for supper.

"Starfire makes food that humans can not stomach and I do not like tofu. Therefore, Beast boy is not allowed to make me food. The Boy Wonder cooks for himself and sometimes Star."

"Well as long as you're here you can always look forward to a home cooked meal."

"The comforts of home." Raven stated quietly as she put some stew into her bowl. Alfred smiled as he to begin to eat. As they ate, Alfred asked a question.

"I heard that you have a cousin. How old is she?"

Raven dropped her spoon beside her bowl slightly shocked by the turn in the conversation. She quickly composed herself and answered.

"She is three years older than me. So she is now twenty-one."

"What kind of person is she?" Alfred asked as he poured the both of them more tea.

"Well she is different I'll give her that much. She is to smart for her own good. But she is lucky that she has the power to back up those smarts."

"What does she do for a living?"

"Anything that she puts her mind to but she mostly does what she wants. She can be annoying at times. But she is my only cousin that I accept and know of."

"Well I have found that most families annoy each other. It could be considered a fact of life."

"Fact of Life?" Raven snorted. "I don't think that's true. If it was then anything could be considered a fact of life."

"Yes that is true." Alfred said before he took a bite of his stew. Raven watched with her eyebrows raised. "Is there something the matter Miss Raven?"

"No nothing is wrong Alfred." Raven said as she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm just not used to such good table manners."

"Oh dear, are Master Richard's table manners bad. I had hoped he kept his table manners because if he didn't then it would have been a waste to have taught him." Alfred said with a slightly resigned look.

"Don't worry his manners are still great but I rarely see him eat. I mostly stay in my room to meditate. The ones I am talking about are Cy and BB. Cyborg ate a whole rack of barbeque ribs in one bite. In addition, BB would eat as different animals. I could have gone without seeing a green chicken eating off the island in the kitchen." Raven stated as she went and finished her supper. She sat back in her seat and held her re-filled cup of tea in her hands. Alfred got to his feet and cleared the island of dirty dishes. He then went to the fridge.

"I hope you don't mind but I made a cake for dessert. I thought you would want that instead of cookies." Alfred said slyly as he placed a piece of angel food cake and a fork in front of Raven.

Raven gave him a slight glare over the comment about the cookies and then raised her eyebrow over the choice of cake.

"What's wrong Miss Raven? You don't like angel food cake?"

"I never had it. The name was off-putting to me. But I will try it because you made it." Raven said as she placed her cup on the island and took a bit of cake with her fork. She stared at it before she closed her eyes and took a bite. As the flavor hit her tongue, her eye blinked open. "It's so light and moist. It has a light but refreshing flavor that I can not place." She looked towards Alfred and noticed a twinkle in his eyes. She blushed lightly and bruised herself with finishing her piece of cake. Alfred gave a small laugh as he began to eat his piece of cake.

"I'm glad that I could get you to try something new and have you enjoyed it also." Raven looked over to him and gave him a small shy smile.

Alfred and Raven talked for a while before he had to leave and take care of Tim. Raven then went to her room with a smile on her lips.

When she entered her room, her communicator went off. She took it off her belt as she closed and locked her door. She opened it and saw who it was.

"Hello Little Bird. How are you doing?" Slade questioned her.

"I'm doing fine now. I'm kind of glad you called."

"Are you now?" Slade asked with a smirk Raven rolled her eyes and said.

"It's nothing like that. I just need your help."

"And what pray tell would the Great Raven need help from little old me for?" He said as he sat back in his seat.

Raven sighed as she put her forehead in her hands.

"I need you to act as a buffer for Dr. Light." She said causing Slade to raise an eyebrow in question. Raven saw it when she looked at him so she answered the silent question. "I'm going to his shop in the morning and I know he will try to run away."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to stop him from running?" Slade asked and received a nod. Slade thought for a moment then said. "Fine, I will make sure to stop Light."

"Thank you Slade." Raven said quietly. Slade raised an eyebrow. He was not used to Raven acting so shy. Dare he say it, he found it cute. . . . . Wait did he just think Raven was cute. He sighed as he rubbed his head with his hands. "What's wrong you have a headache?"

"I don't but I'm starting to get one. I am going to go before it gets worse. I will meet you in the alley way in front of Light's shop."

"Try some chamomile tea. It might help." Slade head shot up at Raven's kind words. He gave her an unreadable expression. His eye bore into hers with an unyielding intensity before he closed the link and left Raven alone with her thoughts.

"That was weird." Raven said as she closed her communicator. She went and took a shower before she meditated. Hours flew by before she opened her eyes and looked at the time. She saw it was late so she got up and brushed her teeth before going to bed.

##############################################

Morning- Mansion

Raven got up and dressed. She walked down to breakfast and ate it while watching the clock. When it was eight o'clock, she got her coat. She said goodbye to Alfred and then teleported to the meeting place.

As she entered the alleyway, leading to the street that Dr. Light shop was on she saw that she was alone. Or was she? She looked at her surroundings closely only to have the darkness of the alley kept much of the place hidden. She swept through the place with her mind and felt thoughts not her own. She sighed as she placed a hand to her forehead and said.

"You can come out now Slade I know your there." As she watched, she saw Slade walk out of the darkness where he had leaned against the wall. "Why were you hiding from me?"

"What's wrong Little Bird? Thought I stood you up?" Slade asked with a chuckle.

"To be stood up this would have to be a date and it's not." Raven sneered as she turned on her heels and marched out of the alley towards the shop across the street. All the while having to listen to Slade slight laughter at her expense.

When Raven opened the door, she heard a bell. She looked up and saw that above the door was a small bell hanging from a hook. It would be hit by the opening door and announce that it opened. She stepped to the side to allow Slade to come in. She watched as Slade closed the door and she heard a slight click. When Slade turned around, she frowned lightly at him. He shrugged as if it was nothing to lock up a shop and then turns the open sign to close. She sighed as she shook her head and walked to the counter.

As Raven got to the counter, she saw that a bell was there to. It was one of the ones that was mounted in to place and made for a hand to hit.

She pushed down lightly on the button on the bell and was answered by a ringing peal. A shuffle was heard from the back and a voice was heard to say.

"Just a moment, I will be there shortly."

Raven just stood by the counter looking at the things on display. From the corner of her eye, she saw Slade walk towards the back. She sighed and mumbled something about children. She heard footsteps come from between the aisles.

"Hello and welcome to my shop." The person who the footsteps belonged to said. "What can I do for you?"

Raven turned slowly and said in her monotone.

"Hello." Just one word and one look at her and Dr. Light was running for the back. Raven sighed as she slowly walked after him. She just knew that it would have happened like that. He still feared her greatly it would seem.

"Oh well his loss and my gain." She deadpanned.

As she walked towards the back, she saw Dr. Light struggling to get out of Slade hold. She saw that Dr. Light was held from behind. Slade had a hold of both his arms and held them behind his back. The more he fought the harder Slade would grip him.

Raven also saw Dr. Light having a hard time getting away where as Slade looked like he was not even trying.

"You can give up now Dr. Light before you hurt yourself. Slade is not going to let you go. . ." Raven said only to be interrupted.

"SLADE." Dr. Light shouted as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. A white-haired man with an eye-patch met him. He stared at the one eye and thought. When he finished thinking his eyes bugged out and he began to fight worse than before.

"He seems almost as afraid of you as he is of me. What did you do to him?" Raven asked. Slade looked to answer but was not given the chance.

"He did nothing to me personally. I just know him by his reputation." Dr. Light said as he stopped fighting. He was then thrown in a chair curtsey of Slade. He sat up and made to get up only to see the shadow of the man behind him looms threateningly. He shrunk down in the seat and awaited his fate.

"As I was saying before you ran away Dr. Light. Hello, Slade and I . . ." Raven began only for Dr. Light to once again be interrupt her.

"What are you working with Slade now? Super heroing got boring. Needed to switch sides. Well I am sorry but I quit the villain business two years ago. I am now the owner of my store so you will have to look else where." He took a deep breath to begin his tirade again. Raven spoke before he could.

"I know that Dr." She said shortly and raised an eyebrow as Dr. Light made a noise like air coming out of a balloon. He seemed to deflate right before her eyes. "I did not come here for that. I came here for you to fix something for me. And Slade is just here to make sure you did not get away." Dr. Light listened to her and slowly turned in his seat to look at Slade. He watched as the one called Slade clasped his arms behind his back and stood up to his full imposing height.

"What's the great Slade doing falling a young girl orders?"

"She did not order me, she asked me."

"Oh now I see it now. You're into little girls." Dr. Light exclaimed with false bravado. He quickly shut up when Slade placed a hand on his shoulder and tightened his grip.

"I could break you quite easily so it would be in your best interest to do as you're told." Slade said in a menacingly quiet voice as he leaned down to speak in Dr. Light's ear.

"Now if you are both finished. I would like for you to fix this." Raven said as she waved her hands in a flourish and held the wooden box. She placed it before Dr. Light amid raised eyebrows.

"This is what you need me to fix?"

"Yes it is so can you fix it. The inside's broken." Raven said.

"Alright let's see how to fix this." Dr. Light said as he opened up the inside panel. Amazed by what he was seeing Dr. Light looked up at Raven and demanded. "Are you sure that your cousin made this?" He said as he pointed at the mechanics of the music box. It was complex with gears and broken light cylinders. Each piece was put in intricate order and looked more like space technology. Far advanced by modern standards.

"Yes I'm sure, she made it for me when I was five. She was eight at the time." Raven said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That can't be right. The amount of work and effort to make this work and have it still work for almost thirteen years later is far beyond the intelligence and ability of an eight year old girl." Dr. Light stopped mid rant to take a deep breath to begin again with his tirade. "Even I the Great Dr. Light would be hard pressed to even duplicate this broken masterpiece. It would be completely impossible for a child to have made this." Dr. Light would have said more but he was interrupted.

"Nothing is impossible. It could be improbable but never truly impossible." An angelic tone of voice was heard to say. Every one whipped around to face the owner of the voice. Dr. Light's mouth dropped as his eyes bugged out and Slade's eye widened at what they saw. All Raven did was face-palm.

Sitting on the display counter was a female figure that looked around twenty-one. She had long thick black hair in a loose single braid. It pooled on the counter top beside her. She wore white semi-loose pants and white dress shoes. She had on a white Chinese shirt with blue and gold seams. She wore a long suit like jacket over it. The jacket was white with gold and blue threaded designs on the border. The end of the jacket reached down to mid-thigh. However, what she was wearing was not the reason for the stares. Her face had been what garnered the attention from the two men. Her face was beautiful; it looked like the purest porcelain with a hint of ice. Her eyes were the color of freshly frozen frost and the pupils were slightly slit-like. Her lips were cupid's bow-shaped and looked as if every man's dream would be to have just one kiss graced from them. Her nose was straight, well-defined and was the prefect size. Her skin was a healthy shade of the palest cream. She had her bangs cut to frame her face in a waved caress. All in all her face appeared able to make an angel weep.

"Who are you and how did you get in my shop? I locked the door the last time I checked." Dr. Light demanded after he got over his shock.

"It was quite simple really. All I did was teleport to where my cousin was." The angelic being said as she crossed one leg over the other and clasped her hands on her knees.

"And just who is this cousin you speak of?" Dr. Light asked.

"She is my older cousin and three years my senior." Raven said as she stared at the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her cousin smile at her; Raven scoffed and placed her head in her hands. She turned and faces her cousin and then demanded. "What are you doing here Aria? I thought that you were busy."

"I had a feeling you would be in need of my help so I came. What seems to be the problem?" Aria said as she leaned slightly forward with a small smile on he lips.

"You tell me." Raven said as she pointed at the music box on the counter top.

"Hmm, it looks like it fell from a middle shelve of a book-case. Knocked over by a green-skinned boy playing with books he should not touch." Aria mused as she looked over to Raven. She was given a narrowed gaze and a nod in confirmation. "It was in worse shape then it was in." Her right eyebrow rose slightly. "The spell you used is faulty. You have to fully understand how the thing that you are trying to fix works and how it's put together." She stops so that the information sunk in. "If you do not understand that then the spell will not work."

"So how does it work?" Raven demanded with a scowl. Aria looked unaffected by her cousin show of anger. In fact, she looked lightly amused. Her eyes glowed slightly in mirth.

"All you had to do was to ask me and I would have fixed it. Or at least told you the right spell to fix it."

"Ya sure, like I would ask you to fix it. I like it as it was originally was. If I asked you to fix it you would have changed it someway." Raven scoffed at her cousin.

"I would have asked you if you wanted an upgrade or if you wanted it the same. But now that I am here let me take a look at it." Aria stated as she placed her hands on the counter top and pushed off the surface. She landed on her feet and walked over to them. She stood beside Dr. Light and was easily three to four inches taller than he was.

"I see you didn't play around with your height like you did your eyes and hair." Raven said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She found herself ignored as her cousin lifted up the box.

"You also hide your natural coloring so you have no room to talk." Aria said calmly as she reached over and lightly ruffled Ravens air. She found her hand smacked away as Raven fixed her hair.

Aria looked closely at the inside parts and then for no reason she threw the box lightly in the air until it almost hit the ceiling. She placed her hands in her pockets and as the box fell to the ground, Dr. Light went to catch it only for the box to stop at mid-air.

As the box floated in thin air, Aria took her hands out of her pockets. Her eyes narrowed and the boxes inside began to come apart. She looked closely at each part. The ones she saw where broken she took and dropped them in the wastebasket. She then placed her hands together and clasped them tightly. When she opened them, she held replacements for the lost components.

"How are you doing this?" Dr. Light asked in awe.

"She can make or form almost anything she can think of. As long as she wants it than it will most likely happen." Raven answered the question as she leaned against the counter waiting. "She is also vastly telepathic and can see residual auras on objects. Just like she was able to know that Beast Boy broke the box and how." As they watched, Aria placed her hand over the box. She closed one of her hands in to a fist and than opened it fast at the box. The parts then zoomed back into place and then started to glow.

Aria turned her head and stared at the panel, which floated off the counter top when she narrowed her eyes. The panel then flew back in to place and then the box closed. It then dropped to her hands and she handed it to Raven.

"There that's finished, it would have happened sooner if you asked me to fix it." Aria stated as she placed her hands in her pockets and walked to the door. When she got to it, the door opened by itself. She left the shop and stood outside.

"Thanks for trying to help but I have to keep her out of trouble." Raven said as she ran after her cousin with Slade following at a slow pace. Dr. Light was left alone in his shop shaking his head in confusion.

############################################

Here ends Chapter 9

Sorry For the wait. Winter is annoying with barely any Heat in the house.

First ever original character. Tell me how you liked her. Ok Here is a profile.

Aria- Female six-foot tall. Race Azarathion Demon. Albino with white hair and pale skin. Most off-putting feature is her red eyes with slit pupils. Uses spells to keep her appearance more human. Very smart and powerful. Sometimes can be seen as cruel. Has some moments where she will cause trouble just because she is bored. Raven acts like a babysitter. Reasons for being full and not half demon will be revealed later in the story.

Reviewers

discb- Raven does have some of her father's powers so who knows. But with Slade we will just have to wait and see. Thank you for the review.

Midnight Lost- Hey, thanks for the review. I'm glad you think the story is progressing at a nice pace. Will try to add some darkness. Here is the update.

Guest- Well you asked so hear she is. She is going to be there to help and other things. Thanks for reviewing.

Xxsnow dreamxX- Welcome new reviewer and thank you. I'm glad you think I'm a good writer and that you like the chapter. Also for the second review here is the next chapter so don't die on me. Thanks.

acrobats they tumble- I didn't read the pairing either until I watched some amv of the pairing. I thought the one made by silly strings was funny. Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notre dam. They made it great. Alfred is a paternal figure and Raven did not have much of one. Cy is the big brother she never had and even enemies can be friends. Thanks for the review oh and they will get what is coming to them. Oh yeah update your stories please He lied and Wooing a half-demon.

Guest2- I'm not sure if you are the same guest or not so I added the I added in the baddies so some goodies will have to come in. About Constantine I could probably add him in for a while because of a spell gone wrong. And about Bats he will get out of the state he is in.

Simba Spirit Skywalker- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you are looking for the next chapter. If the series is the chibi then I saw some on Youtube. The one were Raven burps and uses her powers with it was funny. But I thought they kept Slade as Slade. Why couldn't they keep the characters the same?

GinsengH- Hello and thank you for the long and informative review. About the first chapter most of the first chapters I read needed work and the later chapters the author got into the story. Its like the saying don't judge a book by its cover. Nightwing and Batman had a falling out. Ravens has to have been there or the know the exact location to teleport. It also takes energy to teleport. Works with someone else new uniform. Don't worry you weren't harsh so I didn't mind. Thanks again for the review.

Ana-Shadow-Wolf- Hey nice penname. I'm glad that you think that this is one of the best Raven and Slade fics. I used to like the series a lot when it was on TV and I can watch it on Youtube. Thank you for saying that the characters match their personalities. Romance should take time and not just fall right in to it. I don't like the stories that do that. It moves way to fast. Thanks again.

evilsangel- I'm glad I made you laugh. And I'm glad you liked it. Here is the update and I'm sorry for the errors but I'm glad you liked it. I will keep it up don't worry. Thank you for the review.

To everyone who has reviewed my Story I thank you and I am happy that you like the story so far.

Just a warning. I will be adding in more characters soon. From the likes of Deadpool to Jason Todd (AKA Red hood) so look forward to them. If someone wants a character added and I can work them in then I will put them in the story. Thank you for reading this fic and thanks for the reviews.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos. I might even add in some of the songs or list the names.

This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down. It is a story that I hope will be liked. I will try to make the chapters the same length.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing off


	10. Italian Teleport

Divine Right

Teen Titans

Pairing: Raven & Slade

Declaimer: I own nothing. I do not gain anything for writing this. It is a non-profit writing. Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have control over the characters that I create and the plot that I make.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

=Sent Thoughts=

{_Speaker Phone}_

Chapter Ten

Italian Teleport

#################################################

As Raven walked out of Dr. Light's shop she stood and stared at her cousin for a moment. Raven sighed as she finally walked the last few feet and stood by her cousin.

Slade walked over and stood behind Raven.

"What are you doing here Aria?" Raven once again asked.

"I'm here because I want to be here." Aria said shortly looking at nothing in particular. She then looked at her cousin from the corner of her eyes. She saw Raven scowl at her and said. "It is getting close to your birthday and you know what happens then."

Raven blinked as she took in the information.

"What about my birthday?" She demanded.

"I'm here to insure that you get your freedom of choice. Yet I will warn you once, whatever the choice you make you will lose something and it could be very dear to you. I hope you think on that for a while."

"And what are the things that I could lose?" Raven asked as she stared at her cousin.

"As I said before you will have to wait and see about that." Aria stated as she turned to and walked over to Slade. She held out a hand as she introduced herself. "Hello Slade we have not been properly introduced. I am Aria. I have no last name but if you must use one then it is Roth." Slade shook her hand as he looked to Raven questionably. "Yes both Raven and I use the same last name because it is our mothers' last names. And before you think it yes I can read your mind." Aria stated as Slade ripped his hand from her grasp and backed away slowly.

"Aria you're not suppose to read people's minds." Raven said with her hands on her hips. Aria turned away and looked at her over her shoulder.

"No you do not read people's minds because you think it is rude and is invasion of their personal privacy. I do not deal with that moral code. If the person can not guard their thoughts then it is their fault and not mine."

"Moral Code?" Slade asked.

"It states that the thoughts and minds of other should be treated with the utmost respect. It also says that the thoughts of others can be a dangerous thing. One should not try to force or take over the mind of another." Aria said as if teaching a class. She then turn and face the others. "But to put it the shortest way possible, she follows it and I don't."

"That's enough about the blasted code. Where did you come from?" Raven snapped.

"I came from my mother's womb." Aria said shortly as she raised an eyebrow as Raven face palmed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Where did you come from just ten to twenty minutes ago?" Raven asked as her cousin looked at the ground and then looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You came from down there. I mean way down there."

"Yes why is that so hard to grasp." Aria questioned as she placed her hands in her pockets. She then looked to Slade and said. "You probably do not know I am a demon and yes we are talking about Hell. Yet it is the one you are thinking of." She stopped as she put a hand to her chin in thought. "You could say that it is the Underworld where all demons reside. Hell is for the damned souls that can not be reincarnated. The souls that do not deserve to be reincarnated go there. If you have any other questions you will have to wait for a later time. For now it is time for lunch." Aria stated as she clapped her hands once then dashed at Raven. She picked her up and jumped through a portal in the floor. As soon as they were through the portal closed but not before Slade saw it was a bed room that they disappeared to.

Slade shook his head as he walked away having already become used to the method of portals.

################################################## ######

Wayne Mansion - Raven's Room

"What do you think you're doing kidnapping me?" Raven demanded as she took a pillow from her bed and threw it at her cousin. The pillow did not even hit her because it blew up in mid-air. Raven was shocked by the cascade of falling feathers. "Now I know why I didn't like those pillows their full of feathers."

"Are we having a pillow fight?" Aria asked as she levitated a pillow over Raven's head. Raven looked up only for the pillow to drop on her face as she was hit from the side by another.

"Hey quit it." Raven demanded as she batted the pillow off her face.

"Hmm, let me think. Nope you started it." Aria picked up a pillow from the bed and swung it at her cousin who ducked just in time. Raven scowled as she grabbed the pillow from the floor and swung at Aria.

All Aria did was deflect the pillow with her own as she took the rest of the pillows off the bed and threw them at her cousin.

Raven dived out-of-the-way just in the knick of time. Some of the pillows hit the wall and burst open.

There were five pillows left from the original eight and Raven only had control over one. She watched as Aria dropped the one she was holding and with her mind took control of the remaining four.

Raven watched as the pillows moved around her in a circle. They kept on changing the height that they floating making it hard to keep an eye on them all. All of a sudden they stopped and stood still. Raven then looked to her cousin and noticed the gleam in her eyes.

"No don't do it Aria." Raven said as she dropped her pillow and held her hands up showing she was unarmed. Aria looked like she was going to let up when someone knocked on the door.

Aria waved a hand at Raven as she walked over to answer the door.

Alfred stood at the doorway and was going to ask who the young woman dressed in black was when looked over her shoulder. He saw Raven standing in the middle of her room as she was hit with four pillows from all sides. In a puff of air the feathers were released and Raven was covered with them.

A feather landed on Raven's nose causing her to sneeze.

"Bless you." Aria said as she leaned her back against the door frame. With her right she waved at Raven causing the feathers to fly off her and into a pile. She then turned to Alfred. She held out her hand for Alfred to shake. But before Alfred could Bruce walked over behind them.

"The first time I work from home and there is a commotion." He then looked into Raven's room and saw the broken pillow cases and the pile of feathers. He looked to Raven and said. "What do you think you're doing having a pillow fight in my home?"

"Raven is allergic to feathers." Aria said.

"What does that have to do with and who are you and why are you in my home." Bruce demanded as he looked over at her. He was shocked over her beauty and his mouth was agape.

"So one problem that you have is the broken pillows." Aria stated as she snapped her fingers and the pillows were whole again. "The next one was about who I was. To tell the truth I am Raven's cousin Aria. The last one was why I am here. I'm here because my cousin is here. Do you have a problem with that?" Aria demanded as she walked up to Bruce and stared him straight in the eye. Her eyes were cold and unforgiving. Bruce took a step back and Aria didn't miss it. "Backing away is a sure sign of weakness. What's wrong Brucey can't handle a young woman?" Aria said as she backed him in to the wall.

"Aria knock it off now." Raven voice was heard demanding from her room. Aria backed off as she turned and walked back out into the room. With one hand she grabbed a hold of Alfred and pulled him along with her. With the other hand she closed the door but not before the eight feather pillows rushed out and pelted Bruce.

Bruce was left standing in the hall before he stormed to his office.

Inside Raven's room Raven stood in shock. Aria walked over to her and closed her mouth with a finger as she walk past her and grabbed the desk chair. She then carried it over to Alfred for him to sit down. With one hand she forced him lightly to sit down.

"As I was going to say before I was interrupted my name is Aria and I am Raven's cousin."

"I see." Alfred said as he shook her hand. "But I thought Raven said that you were Albino."

"I'm Albino but I stick out like a sore thumb so I hide my true coloring. Well true coloring for this form that is but that is a discussion for a later day."

"Well that is nice but you didn't have to get mad at Master Bruce." Alfred said as he let go of Aria's hand.

Aria reached up and scratched the back of her head as she said.

"He had it coming; he was acting like a jerk because Raven had someone she liked."

"I don't like Slade." Raven said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest making an X.

"Someone is in denial. If you need help with the matchmaking just ask." Aria whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Alfred.

Alfred nodded his head with a smile.

"Thank you the help would be much appreciated."

"What help?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"He needs help with lunch so good-bye for now." Aria said as she slowly walked Alfred out of the room. Raven's eyebrow rose as she asked as the door shut leaving her alone in her room.

"You can cook?"

##########################################

Mansion - Kitchen

"You should get a hold of Wintergreen and put him on speaker phone." Aria said as she let Alfred walk into the kitchen first.

"If I put him on speaker phone then Master Wayne will be able to hear him."

"No he won't." Aria said as she ran her fingertips along the frame of the door. White light came from where she touched and the door frame glowed. She then walked over to one of the walls and smacked her hand against it. As hit the wall the room gave off a light glow until it disappeared completely. "They we go he will not be able to hear us and neither will Raven."

"Was that a spell? You did not use an incantation."

"I don't use the basic spells all I do is will it to happen and nine times out of then it does." Aria said as she shrugged a shoulder.

"What happens with the one out of ten?" Alfred said as he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Wintergreen When the phone was answered he placed it on the table.

"I will something to happen and change my mind or just let the power go because I feel like it. Sometimes it does nothing but other times it makes a crater the size of a city block or bigger."

{_That does not sound good. You might want to fix that.} _Wintergreen's voice said from the speaker phone.

"Hello Wintergreen I hope Master Wilson liked the recipe I gave you." Alfred said as he sat down on the stool beside the table.

_{Yes he did in fact like the recipe but first who is the third part of our conversation.} _

"She is. . . ." Alfred began before he was cut off.

"I am Raven's cousin Aria."

{_You do know it is rude to interrupt.}_

"Isn't it better for the one in question to introduce them selves?"

{_If someone is talking to someone they should not be interrupted."_

"And where is that rule written?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no rule or rule book but it is call common courtesy." Alfred said.

"Sorry I don't have much of that." Aria stated as she floated cross-legged three feet off the ground. "My childhood and the way I was raised is far different than any you have heard of. But to make it fair I will try not to interrupt."

"What kind childhood did you have then?" Alfred asked a he leaned his elbows on the table with is fingers steepled.

"My childhood could be considered fighting for your life. Kill or be killed. Or being stronger and having the weak obey your every whim. But that's for you to decide which one I lived." Aria said as she stood up and placed her feet on the ground. She then walked over to the fridge and took out things for lunch. She picked them up and walked to the table. She then placed them down. "Sandwiches and soup sound good?"

"Yes that sounds lovely." Alfred said with a smile.

Aria picked up the bread and read the label.

"Italian bread, hmm, but the label said it was made in the local bakery. False advertising at it finest." Aria said as she threw the bread over her shoulder as she took something out of her pocket. The thrown bread landed in the empty sink. Alfred eyebrow rose in question as he watched as Aria.

In her hands Aria held her wallet as she sort through the money in it for the proper currency.

"I'll be back." She blinked and then said. "I just sounded like that character from that Apoplectic movie series." Aria shrugged her shoulders and then disappeared in plain sight.

Alfred got up and removed the bread from the sink and put the bread back in the bread basket. When he turned back from the fridge he learned that everything on the table was missing. He turned back to the fridge and opened it to see everything back where it was. He was about to take everything back out when Wintergreen spoke.

_{What is going on over there Al? Did something happen?}_

"As far as I know nothing happened that I know of. Aria just disappeared and the food was back in the fridge."

_{She might have some of the same power as Raven. She is her cousin so she might have teleported somewhere.}_

"Yes but where did she go?" Alfred asked as he closed the fridge and walked over to the table. He sat back down as Aria appeared out of thin air. She was holding a medium large paper bag that she placed on the table. She then started to take out what was inside.

From the bag she took out a loaf of bread that was still steaming like it was straight from the oven. She then took out deli meat with labels written in French and Italian. After that she took out takeout bowl full of soup and placed them of to the side. She reached in the bag and took out a baguette. She then took out a knife set from the bottom of the bag. The last think she removed was two bottles of French wine and a big jug of herbal green tea. All labels were not in English.

"Where did you get all of this?" Alfred asked as he looked at the pile of food.

"Most of it I got from the _Cantinetta dei Verrazzano. _I got the rest at a farmers market in France and from a grocery store there." She said as she took a knife from the set and began to cut the bread. She began to make sandwiches. As she was making them she flicked a finger at the bag and condiments came out of the bag. She made sandwiches as Alfred began to speak.

"The _Cantinetta dei Verrazzano _is in Italy the last time I checked." Alfred said as he got out bowls and plates from the cupboards. He then got out trays to put the plates and bowls on to make it easier to carry. He placed them on the table. Aria looked up from what she was doing and said.

"You short two of everything. And you forgot the silverware and cups." Aria stated as she looked at the cupboard and out came four wine glasses and three large mugs. When she started making the sandwiches again the silverware drawer opened and spoons and forks came out and made a small pile.

When Aria finished she made up the now seven trays of food. She left five trays on the table as she made two of them float beside her. She then said as she teleport herself and the food with her.

"Hope you didn't make lunch yet Wintergreen."

_{No I did not make lunch yet. . . . Are you still there? . . . . .__**Yes I'm still here.**__}_

###############################################

Slade's Mansion - Living Room

"Yes I'm still here." Aria said as she appeared and placed the trays on the coffee table. "Hello Wintergreen I hope that you like the lunch I brought." She said as Slade walked into the room. "Hello again, lunch is ready so see ya." She said as she waved.

"You can just teleport over to my home. If you're going to at least call before you do so." Slade said as he took a seat in a chair.

"Aye Sir." Aria dead panned as she salute and clicked her heels together. She then proceeded to fall backward through a portal in the floor. The portal closed leaving Wintergreen and Slade alone.

"Interesting character Raven's cousin seems to be." Wintergreen said with a smile. All Slade did was sigh as he ran a hand down his face and leaned back in his chair.

################################################

Wayne Mansion - Kitchen

Alfred looked up at the ceiling as the portal opened. Aria came out head first and landed one-handed on the table as she held all of her weight on her finger tips. She then proceeded to bend her back and waist backward until she made an arch with her feet on thin air. She stood up straight and then dropped lightly to the ground.

"I would say that you are about as flexible as Harley Quinn, if not more so."

"I'm sorry but the name means nothing to me."

"What about the name Joker."

"You mean the Joker from the deck of cards right?" She said as she closed her hand and then opened it. She was then holding a deck of cards. She picked up the first card with two fingers and showed it to Alfred. It was a Joker card.

"No I mean Joker as in the villain."

"No I have no clue who you're talking about but I don't really can about this city's villains. If I meet them then I will ask about them." Aria said as she made a portal in the ceiling and floated one tray through it.

"Whoa, what the heck is going on now? First floating trays full of food what next flying pigs." Tim was heard exclaiming because of the tray floating beside his bed.

"If you want I could make a pig fly for you." Aria asked causing Tim to lean over the side of his bed so he could see her.

"Whoa you're hot." Tim said with a slight blush.

"Thank you I think." Aria said as Alfred spoke.

"Master Timothy that is no way to speak to a lady." Alfred admonished.

"What its true she is pretty fine." Tim stated as Alfred put his head in his hands and shook his head.

"If you like exotic colorings you'll love my cousin. If you be good and listen to Alfred I will sent her over to give you. And yes she is beautiful." Aria said causing Tim to.

"A hot girl's giving me supper. A hot girl's giving me supper." Aria said before she closed the portal.

"Don't worry so much Alfred he is a growing teenage boy with teenage hormones. It would be strange if he acted any other way." Aria said as she opened another portal and floated it in to Raven's room.

"What do you think you are doing down there?" Raven asked as she looked through the portal.

"Lunch delivery." Aria said shortly.

"I can see that but why didn't you use the stairs?"

"Can't too lazy. Oh and here's a new book." Aria said as she threw a book that she got out of her coat at Raven. She then closed the portal. She looked at the remaining trays and picks one up. "I'll take this to Bruce. Don't worry I will not throw it at him and I will try not to be rude." She said as she walked out of the kitchen. She heard Alfred call after her.

"It's rude to read people's minds."

"Yep, I was told earlier today but I still do it."

Aria watched up to Bruce's office and knocked. When she heard Enter she opened the door and walked up to the desk.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce demanded hotly.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just giving you lunch. Oh and a warning." Aria stated as she placed the tray in front of Bruce.

"And the warning is?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised. Aria punched her fists lightly on either side of the tray and held them there as she leaned over the desk to stare Bruce in the eye. The force she used was light for her but for the desk it was too hard. She left imprints of her fist in the wood.

"You have better stop acting like a hormonal teenager. Raven does not like you that way and she never will so just give up that line of thought. Her power run off her emotions and you are causing her a lot of distress. I was going to come later in the month but with the way you are acting I thought it would be prudent to come now. So here is the jist of it, you have better treat my cousin a heck of a lot better or I will have to make you. Do we have an understanding heh Brucey?" Aria said in a dark and foreboding voice quite different from her own. Bruce nodded his head as Aria took one of her fist off the desk and with the palm of her hand ruffled his hair like he was a child. "That 'a boy Brucey you can learn actually." Aria then stood up straight and walked over to the door. As she was leave Bruce finally regained his composure.

"Who are you to threaten me?" Bruce demanded.

"I'm not threatening you Bruce I'm making a promise so you had better watch out if you know what is good for you." Aria growled over her shoulder as she glared at him from the corner of her eyes. With that being said Aria walked out and shut the door behind her leaving Bruce shocked at his desk.

###########################################

Here ends Chapter Ten

I have about a month with no one using the computer but me so I will try to put out multiple update to make up for the long wait. I will also read over the story or just get a Beta reader for the mistakes can be fixed.

_**Yahoo**_ I just broke the fifty review mark. Man do I feel like Black Star from Soul Eater at the moment.

Reviewers

Xxsnow dream - Don't Die, here is the update you asked for.

discb - Yep Aria will piss off a lot of people. Batman is only one of the firsts.

Will Smith - I'm sorry my grammar is bad I don't think I read over the chapters very well. So I'm sorry if it hurts will try to fix it.

Ana-Shadow-Wolf - All I can say if woof, long chapter review. Thank you for liking my penname. I'm glad the personalities are in check. I think a lot of people think I have to work on Slade's. But I portrayed him as I saw him watching the show. He was only overly violent with Robin and Terra. Yep there should be more of the pairing but we can always hope. Slow fall in love check fast fall in love nope. I'm not really shy so I have no idea. There will be more scenes between the two. Yep beware the quiet ones for you have no idea what they think or how they think. I don't think Light will fully ever get over his fear of Raven. I always thought that Raven saw Cyborg has a brother. Wintergreen and Alfred being friends came off the top of my head and I made the idea work. Yes they do play important roles, one raising Bruce and other one being in the army with Slade. Batman will get a girl so he can stop being an idiot. The matchmaking trio will see to it. About the party you may be surprised. Bus rides are always boring they take way to long. Yeah Aria is going to make some huge waves. She doesn't know much of humans because she was raised in a far different place. She will be seen as Rude plenty of times. Yep looks aren't always what they appear. Don't worry I did not think your review was boring I found very informative. Thank you for the review and I will keep on writing this story.

acrobats they tumble - Yep here is the update. Thank you for thinking the last chapter was great. Alfred has always looked like the father figure to me and with Raven not having much of one she will lean towards him more. No Tim was almost killed by Joker not Slade. The next Chapter will have Raven meeting Tim. No Aria will not be a Mary Sue. Revenge will be served very soon. It's okay take your time and I look forward to reading them. Thanks for the review.

XHidanXInoX - Well here is the next chapter. About making Raven envious I think I make Slade be instead. I will continue and thank you for the review.

markstn41 - Thank you for the review and I'm glad you think that the story is awesome. Here is the requested update. For the second review. Hmm kidnapping of the Raven I think I can do that. I'll make her lose a bet with Aria. Have stay put for Slade to save her. She better watch her mouth or Slade will just lock her up again.

Simba Spirit Skywalker - Awesome thanks for the review. Here is the new chapter. About the New Titans Go have Slade as Deathstroke. Well Raven is use to calling him Slade and so am I. If I did any different I might mess up. Oh ya thanks for the PM.

Midnight Lost - Thanks for the review and here is the update.

juna0217 - Slade will get his badness back with Batman and Nightwing piss him off. I'm glad you think it the story was funny. And with me I think Slade liked holding onto Raven in the Birthmark episode a bit too much. He almost ripped all her clothes off. Thank you for the review.

To everyone who has reviewed my Story I thank you and I am happy that you like the story so far.

Just a warning. I will be adding in more characters soon. From the likes of Deadpool to Jason Todd (AKA Red hood) so look forward to them. If someone wants a character added and I can work them in then I will put them in the story. Thank you for reading this fic and thanks for the reviews.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos. I might even add in some of the songs or list the names.

This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down. It is a story that I hope will be liked. I will try to make the chapters the same length.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing off


	11. The Escapades of Matchmakers

Divine Right

Teen Titans

Pairing: Raven & Slade

Declaimer: I own nothing. I do not gain anything for writing this. It is a non-profit writing. Teen Titans is owned by its creators. I only have control over the characters that I create and the plot that I make.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

=Sent Thoughts=

{_Speaker Phone}_

Chapter Eleven

The Escapades of Matchmakers

#################################################

Wayne Mansion - Kitchen

Alfred waited for Aria to come back from giving lunch to Master Bruce. He was not sure that letting her give Master Bruce his lunch was such a good thing. He waited for her and then remembered that Wintergreen was still on the phone.

"Are you still there Win?" Alfred asked as he once again sat down at the table.

{_Yes I'm still here Al. You forgot to tell me the reason for your calling. Aria had derailed the conversation quite effectively.}_ Wintergreen was heard to say. There was a muffled conversation on the other side of the phone before Wintergreen spoke again. {_Master Slade is going to his work space to eat so if you don't want him to hear the conversation you had better start talking.}_

"Yes well it is about the matchmaking of Miss Raven and Master Slade. Yet we will have to wait for Aria to come. She has agreed to help us in our quest." Alfred began only to be scared by Aria as she came out of nowhere to sit by him. He almost fell from his chair before he was grabbed by the arm and pulled back in his seat. He was amazed by the strong grip and how easy it was for Aria to right him in his seat. He began to speculate that Aria was stronger than she appeared to be and that she was holding back a vast amount of strength. As he settled himself he heard Wintergreen speak.

{_Al what's going on over there? You stopped talking suddenly and it sounded like something almost fell over.}_

"Yes Win everything is fine over here. Aria just came out of nowhere and surprised me that's all."

"Sorry." Aria said shortly before getting back to the point of the conversation. She looked to be concentrating before she spoke. "I already know that Slade is not with you Wintergreen. I also know that he can not hear what we are saying."

{_Yes but how do you know that?}_

"I can sense where he is from here. Bruce will stay away from me because I piss him off." Aria said not even the least bit ashamed or guilty about it. "Raven is going to be spending a couple of hours reading the new book that I wrote. Not that she knows that I wrote it. So we can begin our meeting without interruption."

{_Well then where should we begin?}_ Wintergreen asked.

"I have an idea but first where is Slade going tonight?" Aria asked before she started to eat. Her table manners were immaculate.

{_I hope that this does not get out to the wrong people but Master Slade is going to Black Masks club. He is going for a meeting with certain members of crime.}_

"Hmm, well that can work out nicely for us. If Raven and I were to infiltrate the place we can learn about plans and work on our task."

"Infiltrate Black Mask's club? You should not do anything so dangerous." Alfred said as he stopped eating and dropped his spoon.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to Raven or myself. If it makes you feel any better I will take some friends with us." Aria said as she waved off Alfred's concern.

_{How are you going to infiltrate the club?}_

"First can you tell me about the place first?" Aria said.

{_Well Master Slade said that it is almost like a regular club but it is strictly for villains. It is a meeting place for the dredges of society. Master Slade only goes there for information. Oh and Black Mask has a new band play in the club every so often.}_

"That's it." Aria said as she finished her food quickly. "We can make a band. Raven and my friends can all play instruments. I can also play some. Raven and I can take turns singing. I know most of the songs out there and my friends can help." Aria stated with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes but how are you going to get in there?" Alfred asked her only to have her stand up and start to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'm just going to ask the owner of the club if we can play."

"What happens if you get hurt? They are sure to not let you get away with just walking in there. And I have heard that Black Mask is extremely sexist." Alfred tried to say but Aria stopped him. As he watched Aria's body started to change. It shifted from being female to appearing male. Her long hair became short and spiky. The color stayed black but with blood-red highlights. She turned into a male form of herself with her muscles more pronounced. Handsome and ungodly beautiful.

"Well what do you think?" Aria asked in a voice slightly dark and a little bit raspy. Any girl who heard her voice would be sure to swoon.

"I think that works." Alfred said shortly as Aria disappeared.

{_What just happened? Where did Aria go?}_

"Aria just turned herself into a male and teleported to the Club." Alfred said as he tried to grasp the situation.

################################################## 

Black Mask's Club

A knock was heard on the door to the office. Black Mask's head came up from the position of lying on his hand.

"Yes who the heck is it?" He shouted from his seat behind his desk. As he watched the door to his office opened and in walked some guy. The guy was good-looking in a Gothic and dark way. His eyes were what caught Black Mask's attention. They were green with jagged lines of red coming from around the pupil to the outside of the colored part. From the male's stance he appeared strong and imposing height of six-foot tall.

"Hello Mister Black Mask. I heard you let new bands come and play at your imposing establishment." The raven haired male said in a dark and raspy voice. "I am the manager and part of a new band and I would like for my band to play here."

"Straight to the point." Black Mask sneered at the man in front of him. "Why should I let your band play here in the first place? I should just call someone to have you killed. How about that?" Black Mask asked with a smirk. All the man in front of him did was walk calmly to the chair in front of his desk and sit down. He sat with one leg up with calf placed on the top of his other knee. He was leaning on one elbow with his chin lying on his fist.

"If you were going to have me killed then you would have killed me yourself instead of talking to me." The raven dead panned.

"Ha, who says I just won't kill you right now." Black Mask snapped as he took out a gun from his desk and pointed at the raven's face. All the raven did was lean forward and jerked the gun from Black Mask's hand.

"Please don't point guns at people, its bad manners."

At that Black Mask laughed.

"Hey I like you kid you got guts. Fine I'll let your band play but first you got to give me some information. How many members and what are the names of each?" Black Mask asked with a chuckle.

"There are five member and their names are Incendia, Unda, Ventus, Tetra and Glacies. The band's name is Elementi. The names are for the elements, fire, water, wind and ice. We changed the name for earth slightly. All names are Latin. I go by the name Incendia." Incendia said as he stood and shook Black Masks hand.

"So the sexes of the members are?" Black Mask asked as Incendia sat back down. "Glacies is female and so are Unda and Tetra. Ventus is the only other male."

"So three chicks and two guys. I hope you can play instruments and ya better bring your own." Black Mask said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh we do play and we always bring our own instruments."

"Ok then, your band will start playing at nine o'clock at night till three if the crowds ok with your music. If their ok with ya I give you guys some brakes in-between. If you have the crowd like ya I'll think about calling you all back later."

"That's understandable. I will get back with my group and we will be here at eight-thirty to set up. Thank you for your business." Incendia said as he walked over to the door and left shut the door behind him. Black Mask shook his head with a smirk.

################################################## #######

Wayne Mansion - Kitchen

Alfred had talked to Wintergreen about the infiltration of Black Mask's club when Aria appeared out of thin air. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head slightly, as she did so her appearance changed back to normal. She went and sat down by Alfred.

"Well that's done. We play at nine tonight till three."

"What about the patrol tonight?" Alfred asked.

"I went and looked at the fool's mind when I was there. It was like he was broad casting it to me. He thought about how all the major villains were all going to be there. So Bruce will only have to deal with the small time ones. I think it will also help in the long run. We can learn the schemes of all the ingrates." Aria stated as she waved her hand in the air. When she was finished she held a large chocolate cheese cake. With one motion she placed the cheese cake on the table on a large serving plate. She picked up a clean knife and then cut the cake into seven pieces. She placed two pieces on two plates and then sent them to Wintergreen and Slade.

With that done she place two more on plates and handed them to Alfred.

"Here, for you and Tim. I'll give both Bruce and Raven theirs." Aria said as she plated the other three. With that done she rose to her feet and levitated the plates with silver wear after her as she left the room.

She walked down the hall and in to Bruce's study.

"Yo, here's dessert." Aria said as she levitated a plate in front of Bruce and set it down in front of him. With that done she made a small enclosed barrier then summoned Raven inside it. Bruce blinked in shock as Raven tried to bust her where through the barrier only to fail.

Raven sighed as she sat on the floor then levitated off the ground. When Aria saw that she was finished having a fit she gave Raven her piece of cake. Raven took it and took a bite as she scowled. She went to speak but no sound was heard out of the barrier.

"Before you have a fit again I have you in there for you can't get away or yell my head off." Aria said as she looked at Raven before she turned to Bruce. "I have a proposition for you Brucey."

"And what is that?" Bruce asked trying to keep his temper.

"I know about the patrol tonight and I know that the major villains will all be at Black Mask's club."

"And how do you know that?" Bruce asked as he finally calmed down.

"I walked into Black Mask's office and read his mind."

"How were you able to do that and get out alive?" Bruce demanded.

"It was easy. I didn't just read his mind. I talked to him and led him in to a false sense of security. I also got permission to have a band play at his club."

"Oh really and what band is that?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised. Aria didn't answer but looked to Raven.

Raven face paled as she understood what Aria had planned. She scowled darkly as she threw the empty plate and fork at her cousin. The plate and fork passed through the barrier and Aria caught them.

Raven saw the small hole in the barrier and went to make it bigger only for the hole to vanish completely. She turned her head and growled at her cousin. She could still not be heard but that did not stop her from sending her displeasure of the situation to her cousin.

"Oh I really scared Raven." Aria said as she scoffed. "You can't do anything to me from in there. I will not let you out until you say yes to my plan." Aria turned toward Bruce to tell him her plan. "Raven and I can both read minds. What better way to get the plans of the masses of despots then by reading their thoughts."

"I see but what does this have to do with the band?"

"Everything. It has everything to do with the band." Aria said as she crossed her leg over other knee. "Raven and I will be apart of the band along with three of my friends. And before you speak we will all be hiding our identities and appearances."

"But what about the patrol? Not to mention Raven doesn't look like she wants to do this." Bruce stated as he rubbed his face before looking pointedly at Raven.

"She will do it if she wishes to keep me out of trouble. If she doesn't then I would be alone in a bar with people drinking and a lot of villains. Just think about the mayhem that I could cause." Aria stopped as she leaned back in her seat and smirked. "I might just be tempted to take over all their minds and make them do what I want."

"Mind control. Why would you even consider using that against people?" Bruce demanded as he got to his slammed his hands against the top of his desks. All Aria did was raise an eyebrow at his blatant display of outrage.

"Do try to keep your temper Brucey. I said I could I never said I would. So please sit down." Aria said as she flung one of her legs forward and almost kicked Bruce in the face. She stopped her foot barely inches in front of his face. Bruce sat down shocked about his near miss as Aria once again started to speak. "She will help me because in the end she will be helping you and saving people at the same time. And if she is worried about their personal thoughts and feelings then I will make sure to avoid them if she does come. In the long run isn't better to know the battle plans of your enemies to ensure the peace that you try to uphold."

"I can see your point but that is not how I operate. Yet we can use today as a trial run and see how it goes."

"Thank you. Now if you please excuse us I have to talk my cousin into agreeing with me." Aria said as she teleport to Raven's room taking Raven with her.

################################################## #

Wayne Mansion - Raven's Room

When Raven and Aria appeared in Raven's room Aria went straight to the bed and lay down in the middle of it on her back. She had her hands behind her head as she watched Raven pace in front of the bed. Raven turned to Aria and said.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm lying down on your bed." Aria said pointing out the obvious. Raven sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and then sat down on the foot of the bed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said as she looked to her cousin.

"I already told Bruce why. You were there when I told him. Also it would be a good chance to have fun and spend time together. I would like to try to make up lost time with you. Even if we will never get back the ten years that we have been apart I still want to try. Can't you find it in your heart to try, for me?" Aria asked as she stared Raven in the eyes.

Raven tried to look everywhere besides her cousin until she finally relented.

"Ok." Raven said. "As long as we don't start trouble or get hurt. I also do not want to be recognized if I have to be stuck singing. I would never live it down if Beast Boy found out."

"Right." Aria said as she nodded her head in understanding before she spoke. "Have you ever thought about how I can make you do the craziest things that you normal never do."

"Believe me I thought about that every time you have me do something. But I still always do it anyways." Raven said as she went and lay down by Aria. She stared at the ceiling in thought. "It might be because you were the first thing that accepted me and made my life worth living. It also might be because I always have fun when I am with you. I can be myself and not worry about my powers hurting you. Not like my friends. I care for them but I have to keep almost everything inside so I don't hurt them. I hate doing that. I had to do it when father was going to come but now that it's over I want to be normal."

"Sometimes you can't get what you wish for or what you want." Aria said as she looked at her cousin from the corner of her eyes. Raven was still staring at the ceiling with a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like being different. I wish I was born human. I don't like having powers." Raven said as she looked like she was about to cry. "My friends are my family and I never really had one of those. I don't want to live and have to watch as they die from old age and be stuck living after their gone."

"You have a choice and I will help you make sure you get what you want, no matter the cost." Aria said as Raven hugged her while saying thank you over and over as she cried… Aria lay still with her hand behind her head as Raven cried herself to sleep.

Aria sighed as looked at the ceiling sadly.

"You have no idea what you will lose when you make that choice." Aria said quietly as she took a hand from behind her head to lightly caress Raven's head. "When your wish is granted I will disappear from your life. For I will not live through what you do not have the strength for. You say your friends are your family, so be it. I have long ago accepted that I will lose you to your humanity. So when your birthday is over and you are human through and through. I will say goodbye to you forever. Even if that is the last thing I want to do." Aria sighed as she let one crystalline tear creep from her eye and disappear into her hair. She lay still as Raven slept.

Raven as she slept never heard her cousin speak and was obvious to the pain she was inadvertently was causing.

###########################################

Here ends Chapter Eleven

I have about a month with no one using the computer but me so I will try to put out multiple update to make up for the long wait. I will also read over the story or just get a Beta reader for the mistakes can be fixed.

_**58 **_reviews in only ten chapters that's a new record for the fics I write whoo.

Reviewers

discb - Yes I'm back and will try to update more often. Will have the computer to myself until mid July so here's hoping.

markstn41 - I glad you like the chapter and will do my best to continue to do so.

raven leveau - Next chapter will have Tim's reaction to Raven. This chapter is filler so the story can move along. Batman will learn what Raven is in do time. Thank you for the review.

Conflicted - I'm sorry about the OC. But thanks for reading up to this point anyways. Good bye and thanks for the review.

Xxsnow dreamsxX - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like Aria and yep she is a wild card. She sounds like you drunk, sounds fun until the end. Hangovers are not fun from what I heard. Thanks for loving the fic and I will be sure to continue.

Momomiya Ichigo Loves Inuyasha - Thanks for thinking the story is awesome and original. And thank you also for the review.

Simba Spirit Skywalker - Yep I posted again. So Aria is neat. I'm glad you liked her. Yep the matchmaking trio what will they come up with for our poor duo. Well to be sure it will not be a push it will be more like a kick. Oh the joys of violent cousins.

To everyone who has reviewed my Story I thank you and I am happy that you like the story so far.

Just a warning. I will be adding in more characters soon. From the likes of Deadpool to Jason Todd (AKA Red hood) so look forward to them. If someone wants a character added and I can work them in then I will put them in the story. Thank you for reading this fic and thanks for the reviews.

Reason why I wrote this is Raven and Slade Youtube videos. I might even add in some of the songs or list the names.

This story was forever bouncing around my head and would not stop. So I wrote it down. It is a story that I hope will be liked. I will try to make the chapters the same length.

Hope you like it.

Reviews are welcome

Kaiser Signing off


End file.
